Operation: DUTCHMAN
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 3rd story of the Gameverse, sequel to Operation: ANCESTOR. When KND ships have reported being lost at sea, Sector L and Sector V are sent to investigate. A sudden encounter with the Heartless Captain, Davy Jones, will lead to a shocking reveal on Numbuh 10's origins.
1. Ten Years Ago

**Hey, everybody. It's time to begin the third story of my series (third big one, anyway). Firstly, this story will most likely not be as good as _GALACSIA_ , but I plan to make it better than _ANCESTOR_. Also, I probably won't be able to update this much, seeing as how I have a bloody reading assignment. Alright, let's get this prologue over with.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago_**

 _A long time ago, there was once a beautiful kingdom, which lied-_

 _Out of the way, Nigel! I'm taking this one!_

 _What? Eva! You know I always do the intros!_

 _Yeah, back in YOUR stories! Don't you think your sweet, lovable cousin deserves some stardom?_

 _There is NOTHING lovable about you!_

 _Oh, shut up, Baldy Rainbow Monkey Lover! I'm doing this intro!_

 _No, I am!_

 _NO, I AM!_

 **That's quite enough, you two! Nigel, Eva's doing the intro. It's her story this time, not yours.**

 _YES!_

 _Grrrr. Fine._

 _Sweet! Now, where to begin. Ahem! Hey, everybody! It's me, Eva Roberts! Your favorite minor character and the star of this story!_

 _Get on with it, Eva._

 _Okay, okay. Ahem. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom under the sea, with all sorts of whales, octopuses, and CUTE little fishies!_

 _Eva._

 _Alright, alright! Anyway, not all was peaceful in this underwater utopia, for one fateful day, a dark and scary man planned a nasty attack and destroyed everyone, with the exception of one baby girl. This is the story of that girl. The story…of me._

In a realm far beneath the ocean's surface, strange fish and aquatic creatures swam through an underwater town with colorful, round-topped buildings. A seashell chariot, driven by two seahorses, was carrying a small, red crab to a large, ocean palace. When they finally reached the palace, the crab stepped off the chariot and approached a dark blue, whale-like creature and a human woman with pink hair, dressed in pink and holding a baby cradle, standing by a throne.

The two turned to the little crab, who bowed before them. "Good morning, King Kyogre! Queen Mamare!"

"Good morning, Sebastian." Kyogre replied.

"So, how's de little one?" Sebastian asked as he walked up.

"She's just fine." Mamare replied. "Wanna see her?" Sebastian hopped up on the cradle to look at the little redheaded baby girl with emerald green eyes, happily sucking on a blue rattle. "Isn't she lovely?"

"I suppose she is. But I'm still unsure, Your Majesty. I mean, is it really okay for a human to be a princess?"

"What's wrong with that?" Mamare asked. "Kyogre married me and I'm a human!"

"Indeed, and our daughter is only half-human." Kyogre replied. "She'll make as excellent a ruler as any merman."

"I know, I know. But are you sure she'll be okay with…fitting in? I mean, it's not like humans can survive down here underwater. And she can't stay cooped up in this air chamber forever, can she?"

"The very reason why she will wear this water ring." Kyogre said as he held out a golden ring with dark blue crystals around it. "It will keep her temporarily safe underwater until she masters her waterbending."

"It still worries me. And not to mention we got Manaphy to worry about, too. And Arceus only knows when his egg will hatch."

"You worry too much, Sebastian." Kyogre replied. "Everything for both, this girl and Manaphy, will be fine."

"What should we name her, anyway?" Mamare asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. How about-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" They all looked over to see an orange seahorse zoom in to the room, using some kind of magic bubble so he can breathe in the air room. "The guards just spotted a pirate ship on the outskirts of town! It had teeth and it's coming this way!"

The king and queen gave worried expressions, and Kyogre immediately knew. _"The Flying Dutchman."_

Outside of town, a dark green pirate ship, with teeth and covered in lots of seaweed and flora from the sea, came sailing through, firing cannonballs and launching torpedoes, destroying all the buildings it could. The ship soon came to the palace and stopped, and a whole crew of pirates, who appeared to be mutated humans as half-fish creature, hopped off and began their raid of the palace. Several merman soldiers tried to stop them, but they had little luck.

Back in the throne room, Kyogre, Mamare, and Sebastian gave worried looks as they felt the palace shake. "What do we do?" Mamare asked. "Why are they attacking?"

"Stay calm. I expected this visit. I want to see what _he_ wants."

Just then, the front entryway exploded, and through the smoke stepped several fish pirates, as well as their captain, a man with no nose and a tentacle face, dark sea-green clothing and a big hat, a black boot on his left leg and a right peg-leg, left crab claw hand and a right hand with a tentacle index finger. There was also some sort of pump on the back of his neck.

The man grinned evilly as he took out a smoking pipe, lit fire on it, and breathed the smoke in with smoke coming out of one of his tentacles. "Hello, Kyogre." He said in a Scottish accent.

"Davy Jones." Kyogre said spitefully. "Why are you here?"

"I heard that my old friend had a newborn baby and I just HAD to come and see-ah!"

"Why are you REALLY here?"

"I've come to take what should be mine: the throne-ah!"

"We stopped you before, Jones, and we'll do it again."

"Dat's right, squid lips, so why don't you just crawl on back to your locker!" Sebastian demanded.

"Uh hu hu hu HU HU HU HU! You don't really think I'm leaving THAT easily, do ye? You won't have such an easy time with me THIS time! When I was last in that cursed underworld, I brought back something that was locked away forever-ah!"

Kyogre gasped. "You don't mean…"

Jones grinned more. " _The Kraken-ah!"_

At this, Kyogre bended some water into a bubble, which showed a vision of an enormous sea monster with tentacles destroying the town and eating the citizens.

"He listens to me now." Davy Jones said.

"Call it off!" Kyogre demanded.

"Not until I have the Sea Crown-ah!"

"The Sea Crown is only to be worn by the royal family members only." Kyogre stated. "Others do not have the strength."

"I DO have the strength! My waterbending is far more powerful than anyone's on this wretched ocean-ah! See for yourself!" With that, Davy Jones waved his arms around in the air and pulled in the water from the windows into a large ball. He then spun around and threw the ball toward Kyogre, but he was able to catch it and throw it back, knocking Jones and the pirates off their feet.

"Your power is no match to mine, Jones!" Just then, they felt the palace shake more and saw the Kraken staring inside with its large, green eye.

"But HE will prove to be something!"

"I'll handle this! Mamare: take our daughter and the egg and get them to safety!" With that, Kyogre swam out through the window and did his best to fight off the Kraken. Meanwhile, Mamare grabbed the baby in its cradle and ran up a nearby staircase, putting a water ring on her and the baby as they entered through some water The water rings produced air bubbles around their heads, allowing them to breathe underwater safely.

"After them-ah!" Jones ordered to his pirates, who ran after them. Sebastian stayed behind and attempted to fight off Jones, but the ruthless pirate merely kicked him with his peg-leg before running back outside.

In an upstairs room, Mamare dashed in, still holding the girl, as she went to pick up a large, dark blue egg, which rested on a pedestal. Before she could dash back out, she was ambushed by some pirates. They took both the egg and the child before pushing and beating her to the ground. "NO! Come back with my babies!" she sobbed.

Outside, Davy Jones and his crewmen watched from their ship as Kyogre continued to duel the Kraken. He then looked to see the other pirates climb onboard with the baby and the egg. "We got the egg!" A pirate with a puff fish head yelled.

"And this child." A pirate with a hammer shark head said as he held the crying baby in its cradle. "It's really annoying, too!"

"Give me that!" Jones demanded as he took the cradle and stared down at the baby. The baby girl cried even louder at the sight of the monstrous pirate, making some of the crewmembers cover their ears. Jones silenced the crying baby by wrapping a tentacle around her mouth. "There! Jimmy Legs, get this ship out of here! If Kyogre won't give me what I want, I'll just take this brat with me!" With that, a coral-headed pirate, Jimmy Legs, went to the wheel and started steering the ship out of the city.

"What should we do with the egg, Sir?" the hammerhead shark-pirate asked.

"Take the egg and hide it in the brig, Maccus. And I'll handle this child." At his command, Maccus took the egg and entered a cabin, leaving Jones and several other pirates to look at the baby. "Ahhh… so beautiful." Jones said with a creepy smile as he rubbed one a tentacle on her face. "It will be a shame to drown someone so innocent and helpless." The other pirates merely laughed. "Oh well. What do I know about having a heart?" he asked as he placed a tentacle on the water ring around her neck. "End of the line, my dear. _To the depths-ah."_ But just before he could remove it, they were attacked from above. Kyogre and several merman soldiers with tridents came their way.

"Hand her over, Jones!"

"Back for more? FIRE!" At his command, the pirates began to fire upwards. The troops and Kyogre were able to avoid as the troops swam down and began fighting off the pirates. One troop zapped Jones from behind, making him throw the cradle upwards, allowing Kyogre to catch it in his large hands.

"This is where it ends, Jones." At his vow, Kyogre conjured up a small whirlpool and put the baby inside. In an instant, the whirlpool carried the baby and shot right up for the surface.

"No! ! !" Jones screamed as he watched it vanish from sight.

"Quick! Return to the palace and hide the Talisman!" Kyogre ordered to his troops as they swam off. "Now, return the egg, Jones."

"Never-ah!" The two forces engaged in battle, their powers over waterbending almost equal in strength.

 **Somewhere on a shore**

The sun was setting over a beach as two people, a man in a white shirt, blue jeans, and black hair, and a redheaded woman in a dark blue shirt and light-blue long dress, were walking along, holding hands. "This was a great place to spend our honeymoon, Eric!" the woman said.

"I always know what's best, Angelica!" Eric replied in a slight British accent.

Several feet away, Angelica spotted something washed up on the beach. "…Hey, what's that?"

"I'm not sure. Let's check it out." With that, they quickly ran over to see what it was. They discovered it was a baby cradle, and Eric picked it up to find a baby redheaded girl with emerald green eyes asleep.

"It's a…baby girl." Angelica said.

"How did she get out here?"

"I don't know…She looks abandoned."

"Maybe someone around here forgot her. Why don't we look around."

They spent the next several moments going door-to-door, asking people if they knew the little redheaded baby. To their surprise, no one in the area knew who it was. No one even knew about anyone _having_ a baby recently, so it couldn't be like anyone was _hiding_ it… right?

"Well, I'll be darned. Who would leave a baby this nice all the way out on the beach?" Eric asked once they returned to their home.

"I'm not sure… and better yet, _why_ would they abandon their child?"

"You know, she almost looks like you, Honey." Eric said.

"She… does, doesn't she? But what will we do with her? Should we take her to the orphanage?"

"No. We'll keep her."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure! We've always wanted a baby, didn't we?"

"Hmm…I guess so. I mean, what's the pain if we adopted one? But… what do we name her?"

Eric thought for a moment. "We'll call her… _Eva."_

* * *

 **Now loading**

 **Kids Next Door mission…**

 **Operation:**

 **D.U.T.C.H.M.A.N.**

 **Dastardly**

 **Ugly**

 **Tyrannical**

 **Captain**

 **Horribly**

 **Masters**

 **Aquatic**

 **Nether-worldliness**

 **Loading transmission…**

* * *

 **And there's your prologue. Longer than I thought, I must say. Mamare comes from the movie, _Ponyo_ , I've already said that Kyogre is from _Pokémon_ , Sebastian is from _The Little Mermaid_ , and Davy Jones and his crew come from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Well, next time, the real story. Later.**


	2. Mysterious Ship

**Okay, it's time to begin the official story. This part may be pretty boring, but the good stuff should happen next part. Okay, let's begin.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Mysterious Ship_**

Eva Roberts, the news reporter of KNDNN, Numbuh 10, was surrounded in complete silence as she sat on the sandy ground below the surface of the water. Her cheeks were puffed as she held her breath underwater, her hair floating with the waves. Being below the surface of the ocean made Eva feel completely at ease, hearing nothing but the ocean pounding against her eardrum, and tiny bubbles rising to the surface. She opened her eyes a bit to see the sunset shining in the water, making the ocean reflect a beautiful golden color under the orange sky. After a few more seconds, she finally swam up to the surface, gasping for air once she did so. She looked behind her to see her best friend, Kade Jackson, Numbuh 11.0, sitting on the beach with a stopwatch. "How long was that?" she shouted to him.

"Seven minutes!" he shouted back.

"YES! NEW RECORD!" Eva exclaimed, swimming up to him and getting out of the water, her body collapsing on the beach. She was wearing her usual red sarong and blue vacation dress, decorated with images of the sea, and was barefoot.

"Boy, Eva. How do you stay underwater that long?"

"I don't know. Ever since I was little, I just really like being in water. It just feels SOOO relaxing to me."

"Haha! Maybe you're secretly a mermaid!" Kade laughed at his own joke, earning a punch in the arm by Eva.

"Oh, just stop it, Kade!" She looked out in the ocean and gave a long sigh. "Sometimes, I wish I lived in the ocean."

"Well, it is beautiful. Just like you!"

She giggled. "Thanks!"

"Anyway, we should probably be getting back to the treehouse. It's almost time for the news."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "I know, I know. Cruddy news." She said as they stood up and began walking for the Treehouse. "I mean, I like this job, but when we joined the Kids Next Door, I kinda hoped we'd be in the excitement, not just talking about it."

"Well, sometimes things are exciting. And besides, you get to be with me! You like me, don't you?"

She giggled. "Of course I do, Kade! You are my best friend!"

"My best friend foreva'?"

"Foreva' and eva'!"

 **Bermuda Triangle**

Somewhere out in the middle of the sea, a KND ship, made of 2x4-technology of course, was sailing through some cloudy, foggy waters. "Well, here's where the last ship was sunk." The male captain, Numbuh 99, said.

Dib and Violet also appeared to be on the ship. "Are you sure it's safe to be out here in the Bermuda Triangle?" Dib asked.

"Don't worry. The KND have survived things FAR worse than the Bermuda Triangle. And this ship's pretty strong."

"I know, but…aren't you a little worried to be out in a place where several ships've disappeared?"

"I don't know. Why would YOU be? You are the paranormal investigator, aren't you? Didn't you come out here in the first place to study some ghosts?"

"That doesn't mean I can't be creeped out." He said grumpily. Dib then looked over to Violet, who was throwing up over the edge. "What's wrong with you?"

"I tell ya, I don't know why I agreed to this. I mean, the ocean is NO place to be for a cat!"

"Ah, don't worry. You still have your nine lives!"

"Very funny." With that, she threw up some more.

 _"Why'd we have to bring the_ cat _freak, anyway?"_ Numbuh 59 mumbled.

"Just keep watch." Numbuh 58 told him.

"Uugh." Numbuh 59 continued to look through a telescope.

Meanwhile, on a rocky group of islands, close to where the ship is, Octoroo and Dayu were standing and watching. "Are you sure Davy Jones wanted us to be here?"

"Oo-ah-etter! I received it in his letter! Many ships have disappeared in this region and only Davy Jones can be responsible. And now that another one has appeared, he's sure to be here any minute."

"Well, all I can say is he better hurry up."

Back on the ship, Numbuh 59 kept looking through his telescope, seeing nothing in the thick fog. He stopped zooming around when he noticed the shadow of a strange pirate ship in the distance. He turned to his captain, "Numbuh 99! There's something out there!"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a pirate ship!"

The captain then took out his telescope and looked in that direction. "There's nothing there."

"What?" Numbuh 59 asked, taking out his scope and looking out again. "I know it was there!"

"Are you sure you aren't seeing things again, Doug?" Numbuh 58, his female partner, asked him. "You need to lay off the rootbeer."

"Okay, 1) I can tell when I'm hallucinating. 2) I don't hallucinate out at sea. And 3) people don't normally hallucinate when they're surrounded by fog. I swear there was a pirate ship out there! And I think it had teeth!"

"Well, if there _was_ one, it might be best to get out of here." Numbuh 99 said. "Numbuh 58, get us-" but before he could finish, the whole ship rumbled, causing them all to fall down. "Numbuh 58, what happened?"

"I don't know!" she replied. "I think we hit a reef!"

"Well, get us out so we can-" but they felt another rumbling sound, forcing everyone silent. An enormous wave appeared to the side, and everybody screamed.

 **Sector V Treehouse**

 _"In other news, another KND ship was lost today. More and more operatives are being lost to the sea, and search parties are working desperately to find the secret behind the missing ships."_ Sector V watched their TV as Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 did the Nightly News. _"The missing operatives this time were Numbuhs 6, 99, 58, 59, and new operative, Numbuh 9-Lives."_

 _"Guess cat powers have a downside, huh, Eva?_ " Kade once again laughed at his own lame joke.

 _"Ugh. Well, that's all for now. Coming up: Velma Dean, the Spider Queen, and possibly future Queen of the Underworld. Thank you author, for making that major edit in the last story. Okay, good night, everybody."_ Once the news segment ended, a commercial began playing on the TV.

"Well, there goes another one." Hoagie said.

"I hope Dib and Violet are okay." Kuki said, sounding worried.

"I wonder what's causing all these disappearances?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Eh, probably just a bunch of reefs. Let's just watch some TV." Numbuh 2 suggested.

 _"We now return to Transformers."_ The screen showed the scene in the _Transformers_ movie where Optimus Prime was dying. _"Sam. You must not let Megatron get the All-Spark, or he will rule the universe… or it might kill him. I'm not sure. But you must put the All-Spark in my chest, so I can prevent it from misuse… Actually, I'm not even f#%king sure what the All-Spark does."_

 _"This is Moonbase calling Sector V!"_ Numbuh 362's face suddenly appeared onscreen.

Everybody flinched and jumped to their feet, saluting. "Numbuh 362 SIR!" Nigel exclaimed.

 _"At ease, guys. I have a mission for you: I want you to fly out to the Bermuda Triangle and see if you can find any clues about those missing ships."_

"You interrupted the part where Megatron gets zapped to death to tell us to go on a cruddy SEA mission?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "You know ah can't swim!"

"Didn't you learn how to swim after the whole Negaverse fiasco?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, yeah, but…I don't know. I forgot. Blame the writers!"

"He has a point, Numbuh 362." Nigel said. "I mean, a lot of ships have been disappearing for SOME reason."

 _"That's why I want you to FLY there. Your C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. should keep you safe from whatever's making those ships sink…I hope."_

"Don't worry, Numbuh 362! There isn't anything my C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. can't handle!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

 _"Oh, and I'll also be sending Numbuh 10 with you."_

Numbuh 1 spat out some soda at this. "WHAT?"

" _Well, she has been doing well in combat these past few weeks and I think she's ready for a little more. Plus, you're the one who recommended it, Nigel."_

"Well, yeah, but… isn't this a little too dangerous for her?"

 _"I don't recall you two ever being frightened by danger. Plus, this might be a great experience for her. You're all going to see what's going on tomorrow. Numbuh 362 OUT."_ With that, the screen went back to the show.

"Man, why do WE get stuck with all this crud?" Numbuh 4 yelled exasperated. "Why can't she send Sector W and have THEM drown at sea?"

"Come on, Numbuh 4. It shouldn't be THAT bad." Numbuh 1 replied. "I'm just worried about taking Eva."

"Aw, relax, Numbuh 1! Eva LOVES the sea! Heck, Numbuh 5 does, too! I'm sure she'll be fine! And even if something happens, we've always got Grim on our side in case someone dies!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right!" Numbuh 1 smiled, and with that, they continued to watch their show. But Numbuh 1 still couldn't help but feel worried for what might happen.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. Nothing much really happened. But next time, I plan to introduce our villain to the heroes. I'm sure you all already know what that ship was. But who can guess what destroyed the KND ship? Later.**


	3. Davy Jones

**It's time to meet the villain!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Davy Jones_**

Numbuh 10 was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a terrible nightmare (why else would anyone be tossing and turning in their sleep?).

 _An underwater city was being destroyed by a giant, tentacle demon. She swam away in fear as a pirate ship with teeth chased and fired cannons at her. Her path was soon blocked off by a collapsing building and her world went dark after a cannonball came directly at her._

 _In the darkness was the vision of a dark man with a tentacle face. "EVA!"_

"Eva! Wake up!" She started awake, gasping for air, to find Kade trying to wake her.

"Oh. Sorry, Kade. I just had a crazy nightmare."

"Was it the one where you had an ugly face again?"

"No, it…Never mind."

"Well, get up! It's time to go with Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Okay. Just let me get dressed first."

"Okay. See you later." With that, Kade left her room, and as Eva got dressed, she had a bad feeling about what would happen today.

 **Sector V Treehouse**

Soon, Eva and Kade made it to Sector V and were boarding the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. along with Nigel and his friends. "Well, we're all set to go." Hoagie said.

"Eva, are you sure you want to come with us?" Nigel asked.

"Hey, no cousin of mine is going to the Bermuda Triangle without my supervision!"

"WHAT? You're the one who needs supervision from ME!"

"Oh, you're just jealous that I took out Dimentia without any almighty swords!"

"That's only because she wasn't at full power! I could take you in a fight anytime!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Rainbow Monkey Lover!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Will you two just give it a rest?" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"Fine." They both said.

"Okay, we're clear for takeoff! Next stop: the Bermuda Triangle!" At Numbuh 2's command, the ship took off.

 **Sector V C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., over the Bermuda Triangle**

After a while of flying, they were soon coming to the stormy, rainy skies of the Bermuda Triangle. "Man, it's hard to see anything in this weather!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"There's a signal coming from a nearby island!" Numbuh 5 reported.

"There aren't any islands out here, are there?" Nigel asked.

"Well, let's fly closer down so we can—AH!" They all screamed when they were suddenly hit by something.

"What was that?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know! It came from below—AAAHH!" Just then, they were hit again, and were sent spinning out of control as the ship crashed onto an island down below.

Everyone moaned and brushed dirt off their clothes as they tried to stand up. "Is everyone okay?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I think so..." Eva replied.

"Man, what just hit us?" Kade asked.

"Where are we?" Nigel asked. They all looked around to see they were on a rocky set of isles.

"LOOK! There's a ship!" Kuki yelled, pointing over to a wrecked ship on a nearby island.

"That's one of ours! Let's go!" At Nigel's command, they made their way over the islands to the wrecked KND ship. Once there, they found the KND troops, as well as Dib and Violet, knocked out.

"Numbuhs 58 and 59." Nigel said. "Dib! Violet!" The four operatives groaned as they recovered.

"Hey, guys…" Violet said, feeling very dizzy. "You wouldn't happen to have any shelter I could hide under from all this rain?"

"What happened? Where's Numbuh 99?"

"Something just awful!" Dib said, teeth clattering as he shivered.

Numbuhs 58 and 59 were shivering more. "E-E-E-Evil p-p-p-pirate ship!" Numbuh 59 stuttered.

"M-M-M-Monster w-w-w-with horrible breath!" Numbuh 58 stuttered.

"Okay, I'm scared now!" Hoagie replied, shuddering a little. "Can we leave?"

"There's no way out of here now, Hoagie!" Abby reminded.

"Guys, what attacked you?"

"Ocean…DEMON!" Numbuh 59 exclaimed.

"Ate…Numbuh 99!" Numbuh 58 exclaimed.

"So…much…WATER!" Violet exclaimed.

"I didn't sign up for stuff like that!" Dib exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down!"

"W-Whatever you do…" Dib began.

"D-Don't…let it…GRAB YOU!" Numbuh 59 exclaimed.

"Oo-ah-oo! So good to see you!" To their surprise, Octoroo and Dayu came aboard the ship.

"Octoroo! What are you two doing here?" Nigel demanded.

"It's not _us_ you should worry about! HE'S here! And that's no doubt!"

"Who?" Eva asked.

"Someone you should be VERY afraid of." Dayu stated.

"Pfft." Numbuh 4 scoffed. "Oi ain't scared of ANYone! If there's some koind of monstuh out here, he'll think TWICE before he tangles with Numbuh—" His sentence was cut short at the sound of a giant splash, the surprise causing the brave Aussie to scream, "AAAAHHH! !"

They looked out into the ocean to see a pirate ship with teeth shooting out of the water and sailing by the island.

"What the crud is that? !" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

 _That looks like the ship from my dreams!_ Eva thought to herself.

As the ship came to a stop, they were all surprised when a bunch of mutated fish pirates appeared from the walls and floors of the KND ships and began attacking them.

"Ayep!" Hoagie yelped as a pirate took him from behind, along with Kade. Numbuhs 3 and 5 tried to fight the pirates, but one of them grabbed Abby's leg, and two of them got Kuki by her arms. Nigel was proving more forceful as he shot flames at the fish pirates, but a group of them jumped on him and held him down. Another horde was surrounding a terrified Wally, who only whimpered in absolute fear as he buried his face in his hands. Eva merely raised her arms in defeat, but kept a cool look.

"Stupid kids!" a blue pirate with a big nose said. "Talk about weak!"

"Deal with 'em later, Clanker! An' line 'em up by the edge!" On Maccus' command, the kids all lined up along the railing of the ship and sat down. The pirates soon lined up opposite of them and began singing and dancing.

 _"WE…ARE PIRATES!_ _Yo ho ho ho, PIRATES!_

 _Arrr, Matey, WE'RE the Dutchman Pirates!_

 _We're made of flora! And fauna of the deep, blue sea_

 _And our mouths taste like sushi, which takes like BLECH!"_

"Oo-ah-mall! Settle down, you all! The captain approaches!" As Octoroo said, they heard stomping sounds, and the kids looked to the right, where part of the ship went underwater, to see someone walking up. The kids looked in horror when the figure finally rose out and revealed himself to be a man with a tentacled face.

When Eva looked at him, she suddenly had a vision of her nightmare again. _It's him._ She thought to herself. The dark man looked to the terrified kids, then to the shark-head. "What's today's capture, Maccus?"

"Jus' these snot-nosed kids, Sir."

"Oo-ah-oo! Show your feared expressions, kiddies! You sit before the terror of the seas, Davy Jones himself!"

" _That's Davy Jones?"_ Nigel whispered.

Davy Jones walked by and studied the kids, then stopped and kneeled down next to Numbuh 58, who was shivering in fear. Jones inhaled smoke through a pipe and blew smoke in her face as he spoke. "Do yooou, feeaar, death?" She nodded. "Do you fear the DARK abyss?" She nodded again. "All your deeds gone bare... All your sins… PUNISHED! I can offer you…an escape."

"Get away from her!" Jones looked at a furious Numbuh 59. Jones drew out his sharp, shiny sword and pointed at him.

"Do you not fear death?"

"I'm not afraid of ugly creeps like you!"

Instead of responding, Jones stabbed his sword right through his chest, with Numbuh 58 gasping in horror. Jones pulled the sword out as his men picked Numbuh 59 up and threw him in the sea. "NOOOOOO!" Numbuh 58 yelled with tears in her eyes. "You MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?" With that, she ran up and began dealing several immature punches to Jones. This merely resulted in him kicking her away with his peg-leg.

"You know, you're cruel, you know that?" Violet snapped at him. Jones quickly pointed his sword at her.

"LIFE is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any DIFFERENT-AH? I try to show mercy!" he said, walking by the group slowly. "I try to be nice to you mortals by offering you a CHOICE-ah! But no. It's always with helping the people you love. ISN'T IT-ah?" He then stopped when he walked by Eva, who seemed to show no fear at all with her smug look. Jones then reached behind his tentacles (with another tentacle) and pulled out the photo of Eva Roberts. He then looked to the real Eva as he put the photo away and bent down beside her. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing-ah?"

"Thanks. I wear this thing called makeup. You should try it. It would do wonders."

"OOOOOO!" the crew exclaimed.

"You aren't afraid of me, are ya?"

"I'd be afraid if I had that face!"

"OOOOO!" the pirates 'ooh'ed.

Jones smiled and chuckled. "You're brave. I like that! How'd you like to join my crew? It's not often we get women as pretty as you!"

"Ahem." At this, Jones looked over to what seemed to be a female pirate.

"Oh. Sorry, Diane."

"Aren't I a little too young to be in your crew?"

He chuckled again. "The younger they are, the fresher they are." He said as he rubbed his tentacles softly on her face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" At this, Jones looked over to see an angry Numbuh 11.0.

Jones stood up and smirked. "You hear that, boys?"

"Ahem."

"And girl. The young lad has feelings for the young lady!" Jones and his crew began laughing while Kade and Eva blushed.

"Well…of course I do! She's my best friend!" Jones soon stopped his laughing and looked quizzically at Kade.

"Then do ya care about her enough ta defend her?"

Kade gulped. "Well…"

"Maybe he can't fight you," Nigel said, "but I CAN!" With that, he leapt into the air and began shooting fire blasts at Jones, but the captain jumped back. Nigel landed and threw more shots, but Jones merely defended with his sword. Afterwards, Jones began bending some of the raindrops, spinning them into a circle, and throwing them at Nigel.

Nigel avoided, and quickly dodged before Jones could stick his sword through him, and afterwards kicked the sword out of his hand and grabbed it. In an instant, Nigel slashed the sword at Jones's right arm and cut it off. Nigel smirked as Jones stepped back in pain, but his smirk died down when Jones and his crew began laughing. Before Nigel knew it, Jones's arm floated up and stuck itself back on his body.

"Ya can't kill me, boy." With that, Jones launched his tentacles, grabbed his sword, and slashed it across Nigel's chest.

"NUMBUH 1!" Abby screamed as Nigel fell on his back, gripping his chest.

"ANYONE ELSE?" Jones asked.

"ME!" They all gasped when they saw Kade stand up, looking ready to fight.

Jones sheathed his sword and held himself open with a smirk. "Well, go on." With that, Kade yelled and ran up to punch Jones, but the pirate merely kicked him away with his peg-leg. Kade slowly recovered and ran in for another attack, but Jones dodged and kicked him onto Nigel. Kade got up to attack again, but Jones drew his sword and slashed him across the stomach, making him grasp it as he fell next to Nigel.

"KADE!" Eva screamed.

"Oh, sorry about that, mate!" Jones said. "Ah meant for it to go _through_ you! Say good-bye!" And as he was just about to impale Kade's chest-

"NO!" He stopped by just a few inches when Eva cried. "If I go with you… will you promise to leave everyone here alone?"

Jones thought for a bit, then smirked as he slowly sheathed his sword. "Agreed." With that, Octoroo and Dayu grabbed her by the arms. "Back to the _Dutchman_ , mates. We have what we want-ah!" With that, Octoroo and Dayu dragged Eva through a gap, and the pirates vanished as well.

Nigel and Kade barely recovered as they watched the _Dutchman_ sail away. "Eva…" was all Nigel could say before they fainted.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. Pretty dark, I must say. Well, next time…we'll see what they want with Eva. Also, I'll give a shout out to anyone who can guess where Diane's from and how she came to be in the crew. Later.**


	4. 100 Years Aboard the Dutchman

**Hey, guys. Guess who WE'RE going to meet aboard the _Dutchman_? Let's watch!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: 100 Years Aboard the Dutchman_**

After their encounter with Davy Jones, Numbuhs 1 and 11.0 slowly woke up and found their selves aboard a ship. The scars on their chests from Jones's sword seemed to be bandaged. "Where are we?" Nigel asked.

"Numbuh 1!" Abby shouted as they looked to see Sector V hurry over, alongside Rachel and Fanny. Dib and Violet were also there.

"Nigel! Kade! Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…We're fine-OW!" Nigel replied as he tried to stand up, gripping his injured chest.

"Those wounds will take a while to heal." Hoagie said. "Good thing Numbuh 3 and Fanny know medication."

"Speakin' of which, I'm chargin' ya for the treatment, _boys_." Fanny stated as she handed Nigel a slip of paper.

"EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS WORTH OF RAINBOW MONKEYS? !" Nigel screamed.

"You can either pay the money or the monkeys." Fanny said with an arrogant smirk. "Or if you don't have either, you can WORK off your debt."

"Whatever. Where are we, anyway?" Kade asked.

"So, you're finally better, are ye?" To their surprise, they were surrounded by Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates. It was then that Nigel and Kade realized they were on the _Sweet Revenge_.

"Stickybeard?" Nigel questioned. "Okay, two things: one, why are you suddenly driving your ship in water? Two, what's going on here?"

"Well, after I heard ye and yer mates were going to the Bermuda Triangle, I had to do something. Especially with the _Flying Dutchman_ sailing in these here waters."

"The _Flying Dutchman_?" Nigel asked.

"The ship that you saw. The very same one from the legends, captained by Davy Jones himself."

"The guy with the tentacles?" Dib asked.

"Yes. You see, Davy Jones and his maties have been terrorizing the seas fer centuries. He and his cursed crew sail the wide oceans, looking for any ship they can find and drag it into Davy Jones' Locker. When people survive their attacks, Davy Jones offers them the choice of joining his crew and serving aboard the _Dutchman_ for 100 years. Whatever they take belongs to him forever."

"Whatever they take…" Nigel repeated, thinking. He and Kade gasped. "Oh no! They took Eva! Stickybeard, quick!" Nigel exclaimed, getting up. "We have to go after them—OH!" He gripped his chest in pain.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Nigel." Rachel said. "I mean, he nearly killed you and Kade singlehandedly."

"More like single SWORDEDLY!" Hoagie exclaimed, then laughing at his lame joke, earning a smack from Abby's hat.

"Man, is this really the best time for jokes?"

"But we can't just leave Eva behind!" Kade exclaimed. "We have to go after the _Dutchman_!"

"Sorry, but the young blonde lassie is right. Going after the _Dutchman_ 's a suicide mission." Stickybeard replied. "That ship is invincible. Especially to ships that only have giant candy for an arsenal. There's a reason we Candy Pirates stay off the seas. Took me a lot of courage just to come and rescue you maties. But I'm afraid that Miss Eva Roberts is lost forever now."

"No…" Nigel spoke with horror and sadness as he and Kade went to gaze over the edge of the horizon.

"Poor Eva…" Kade said.

"Who knows what kind of torture they're doing."

 **The _Flying Dutchman_**

Eva Roberts sat at the table in the captain's cabin, laying her head on the table, absolutely bored out of her mind as she watched Davy Jones organize things on his shelf. Once he was done with that, he turned to Eva and asked, "So, how do ya like the _Dutchman_ so far-ah?"

"It's okay, I guess." She replied uninterestingly.

Jones went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of rum, which he began drinking. He turned to Eva and asked, "Do you like rum?"

"I'm 10."

"Oh. Well, what do little girls your age drink?"

"I don't know. Some juice, milk, punch, lemonade,… water."

"Well, we have plenty of water."

"Preferably WITHOUT salt."

"Oh, yeah. That's not really healthy for ya, is it?"

"Nope."

Jones continued to drink his rum. "Do you play organ?"

"No. I play a little guitar."

"Guitar, huh? You thinkin' of startin' your own band?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Ah…well, hope it goes well." Jones then took out his pipe and began smoking. He turned to Eva again and asked, "Do you smoke?"

Eva just gave a loud sigh as she banged her head on the table. "Alright, that's it! Enough stalling! The only real reason I wanted to come with you is because you know something about me!"

"Hmm?" He rose his… let's assume he has eyebrows.

"Look, I recognize you AND this ship from my dreams, so that leaves me to believe you know something about me that all those spirits refuse to tell me! So, start talking!"

Davy Jones just stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled and burst into chuckles. "Very well." With that, he walked over and opened a window, then pulled up some water with his powers, afterwards putting it into a glass. He placed that glass on the table and slid it over to Eva. "Well, go on."

"Didn't I just say I prefer my water WITHOUT salt?"

"Ah didn't tell ye to drink it-ah! _Bend_ it."

"Bend it?"

"Yes… bend it." Jones said as he moved his right hand up and down, making it open and close as if he were pulling something.

Eva stared at the water and held her hand above the glass, making the same movements Jones did. But nothing happened.

"Focus-uh." Jones instructed.

Eva did as he said and stared harder at the glass. She slowly closed her hand as she moved it upwards. Before she knew it, the water from the glass slowly floated up with it. Jones gave a maniacal smile as Eva finally noticed what she was doing. She gasped, making the water drop back into the glass.

Jones chuckled. "So…it really _is_ you." Jones said as he slowly approached her. "I haven't seen ye since ye were a mere infant-ah! How they grow up so fast!"

Eva stared at her hand. "How did I…"

Jones then waved his right hand and pulled the water out of the glass. "Waterbending-ah! A sacred art that once belonged to the People of the Water!" He paced around the table as he spoke. "Tell me, Eva. Have ya ever heard of the People of the Water?"

"Uhhh…nope."

"The People of the Water were once an ancient race of beings that lived in a kingdom far below the sea in an ancient and forgotten kingdom known as Oceana."

"Oceana? Wait, I thought Atlantis was the lost kingdom under the sea."

"Uh, no. It's Oceana. I don't know where people get that crazy Atlantis theory. Anyway, Oceana was once a beautiful realm. The being that watches over that realm, known as the Ocean King, does everything in his power to keep it alive. The Ocean King is the strongest waterbender in the cosmos, and guards and protects a very sacred jewel, known as the Sea Crown, the source of all waterbending and the one gem that keeps the oceans in balance-ah.

"But one day, the gods betrayed the Ocean King and destroyed Oceana, and the Sea Crown was lost forever. And the only way for the Sea Crown to return-ah, is for the Seven Ocean Talisman to be found-ah. So, now the Ocean King spends his days looking for those Talisman, so that he may find the Crown and reawaken Oceana."

"But…who are you?"

He chuckled. "Who am I?" And he instantly spun around to face her. "My name is David Jonathan Jones. And I AM the Ocean King-ah!"

She gasped. "YOU?"

He chuckled some more. "That's right-ah! And I won't rest until I find those Talisman and the Sea Crown is MINE-AH!"

"But…wait. What does that have to do with me?"

He chuckled again. "Dead men tell no tales."

"You just did."

"Oh. Well, no more than that. But I will tell you this-ah: your parents AREN'T really your parents-ah!"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course Eric and Amanda are my parents! They have baby pictures of me!"

"Do they now?"

"Ugh! You know what, I don't have to put up with this! I'm getting off this dirt tub!" With that, she stood up and headed straight out the door. As she headed for the stairs, Davy Jones appeared out of the wall to the side of her and grabbed her neck with his crab claw.

"Don't ye think ye'll be getting away THAT easily-ah! Once you're aboard the _Dutchman_ , there's no leaving! Now, I'll use you until I'm done with you, but until then, enjoy your stay on the _Dutchman_ -ah!" With that, he threw Eva onto the deck, and the watching pirates laughed as she barely recovered. "You five!" Jones ordered to five pirates. "Look after her! Make sure she's on her best behavior-ah!" With that, he went back to his cabin.

As Eva tried to stand up, she noticed five people standing over her. "Need a hand?" one said, holding out a hand.

"Um…Thanks." With that, she took his hand and he helped her up, giving her a good look at the five pirates. They were all sea mixtures like the other pirates, but the one that helped her up looked like he was blonde. There was also a tall, skinny one with what used to be brown hair, a skinny girl with long, sea-green hair, an African-American boy, and a short, chubby girl with messy, light-green skin.

"Man, you must have guts!" the tall one said. "I don't think anyone's been able to survive in Jones's cabin for long! Let alone another kid!"

"Kid?..." She then realized something. "Wait a second! You guys are kids!"

"Yeah." The blond boy said. "We're probably the newest ones. We've been working on the _Dutchman_ for about four months now, ever since we fell into that giant toilet."

"The irony is that we were already cursed before, and now that it's gone, we have a new curse: this." The blond girl said, indicating her mutated body.

"Wait…toilet?" This made Eva look harder at the children. It didn't take too long to figure out who they were. "You guys are the Delightful Children!"

"Well, we were." The blond boy said. "But not anymore. I'm Bruce by the way."

"I'm David." The tall boy said.

"Ashley." The thin girl introduced.

"Lenny." The African boy said.

"Olivia, but call me Ogie." The chubby girl said.

"You guys are the long lost Sector Z…" Eva said quietly, secretly amazed.

"Yeah. You've heard of us?" Bruce asked.

"My name's Eva Roberts! I'm Nigel Uno's cousin, Numbuh 10!" she introduced perkily.

"You're in the Kids Next Door, too?" Dave asked.

"What happened? How'd you get here?" Ashley asked.

"That's not important. What I wanna know is how you guys got here. How'd you return to your normal forms?"

"Well, it's like this:" Bruce began, "after we fell into that toilet during the scavenger hunt, we were so injured that we couldn't recover. There was a river at the bottom that took us all the way to the ocean. But our wounds were so bad, we couldn't help ourselves out. So, we drowned in the sea."

"But how did get trapped in Davy Jones' crew?"

"Well, you know how when people die, they get sent to the Underworld to have their sins weighed?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah, I know that story… Wait, how do _you_ know?"

"Father was our 'father'." Lenny stated. "He told us his share of stuff."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, that whole thing is different here." Dave said. "You see, if people are lost at sea, instead of going to the Underworld, they go to Davy Jones' Locker, the ocean's underworld. There, Davy Jones is meant to take them to the other side on this ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. But he can also sense the sins that people have done. So, instead of sending those people to the Underworld, he offers them the choice of joining his crew and avoiding whatever fate awaits in the Underworld."

"When we were sent to Davy Jones' Locker, our Delightful curses were gone." Bruce explained. "But we were found by Davy Jones in the _Flying Dutchman_ , and he offered the choice to join his crew. And we did."

"But…why? You guys aren't evil."

"Yes, we were." Ashley replied. "We were the Delightful Children. We hurt hundreds of children under Father's command. We were bound to go to the Sanzu River. The only way to avoid that was to join Jones's crew."

"But you didn't mean to hurt all those kids. You were brainwashed by Father! You were against your will! You didn't have a choice!"

"Yes, we did." Bruce replied. "We chose to go against Father, but we lost. And because of that, we were brainwashed and made to hurt other kids."

"But aren't you hurting people even more this way?"

"Well, it's not completely like that. We think Jones is planning something, and we hope we can stop it. It's probably the best way we can make it up to everyone else."

"You mean finding the Sea Crown?"

"Something like that. He says he's the Ocean King, but we don't believe him. I'm still not sure why he kidnapped _you_ though."

"Oh… but wait, if you guys can stop Jones, does that mean you'll come back to KND?"

"It isn't that easy, Eva." Ogie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once you swear an oath to the _Dutchman_ , you can't go back." Bruce explained. "Frankly, I'm not sure if we _can_ beat Jones, but even if we could, we'll never be able to get off this ship. But we have to do what we can, if Jones is a threat to children. We're still Kids Next Door operatives at heart."

"Well… if you say so." Eva said, disappointed. She was kinda hoping to see Sector Z back in action. And doing _interviews_ with them! "But what do we do now?"

"It's a little too dangerous to go against Jones. For right now, we have to get you off this ship and back to your home."

"But how?"

"We have a plan to get you off." Ashley replied. "But for right now, it's best that you go wait in the brig. We'll get you out when we're ready."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I'm worried about Kade and Nigel."

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be so long." Bruce said with a warming smile. "Just go wait in the brig for now." And with that, Ogie and Lenny took her down below.

* * *

 **Well, there we go there. Next time, Eva will escape. And we should be starting the actual adventure after the next chapter. Later.**


	5. Ocean Princess

**Hokay, time to learn about Jones's backstory. Here we go.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Ocean Princess_**

It was an oddly peaceful night on the _Flying Dutchman_. All the pirates were asleep on the deck and Eva was resting peacefully in the brig. She was awakened when she heard her cell door opening, then looked to see the former Sector Z. "Come on. It's time to go." Bruce said as they led her up to the deck.

Once on deck, Eva saw there was a strange, long-necked bird that she recognized as a Kargarok from the last adventure. Bruce handed Eva a jar of green dust, and she stared confused at it. "What is this?"

"It's called Minish Dust." Bruce explained. "We're not sure of all the details, but it's magic dust that can shrink you down to a smaller scale. Jones had it in his storage, probably from some island. Anyway, it'll shrink you down small enough to fit in this." He showed her an empty jar with a note attached. "Then the Messenger Kargarok will carry you back to Sector V." Bruce opened the note, and Eva saw it read _To Sector V._ "And to get you bigger, get them to sprinkle this purple dust on you." Bruce showed her another jar with purple dust. "Apparently it reverses the effect."

"But before you go…" Dave began as Ashley and Ogie brought a container of water with a big, blue egg inside it.

"Davy Jones seems really interested in this egg." Bruce said. "Take it with you when you go. It might have something to do with what he's doing."

Eva said nothing and took the container, staring at the glowing egg. "But, wait. When Jones finds out I'm gone, won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about us, Eva." Bruce replied with a cool smile. "What more can they do to us? We're already dead and we're forced to serve an evil adult! That's punishment enough!"

"Now hurry up! Before we're spotted!" Lenny said.

Eva felt a little worried about this plan… but since it was coming from Sector Z, she was going to trust them. She popped the jar open and dumped the green dust on her form, as well as the egg's container. She stared in wonder as her body sparkled and began to shrink. When it stopped, she stood at only 3 inches tall, with Sector Z towering over her. Bruce knelt down and gently took her in his giant, mutated hands, which made Eva feel kinda grossed as they picked her up. She was set inside the tiny jar and put in the Kargarok's right talon, while the purple dust was set in its left talon.

 _"Thanks for the help, guys."_ She smiled with a tiny, squeaky voice.

"Hey, anything to help a fellow operative." Ashley smiled.

"Just be safe, Eva." Bruce followed. With nothing else to be said, the Kargarok flew off, with both jars clutched tight in its talons.

 **Los Angeles shore**

The _Sweet Revenge_ soon came to a stop by a beach in Los Angeles, and the group stepped off and went on land. Nigel and Kade still had their sad, worried looks about Eva. "I'm sorry, Nigel." Rachel said to Nigel. "It's all my fault. I never should've made you take her."

"It's not your fault, Rachel. We couldn't save her. I just hope she's still okay."

"Well, don't worry. We're gonna send all our troops to find the _Dutchman_ and get her back!" Rachel declared confidently.

"Good luck with that there, lassie." Stickybeard replied. "No one's ever been able ta stand their ground against Davy Jones! It's best just to embrace the truth!"

"That doesn't cheer us up." Kade replied.

"Who said I wanted ter cheer you up?"

"Well, on the bright side to this, I came out of that place with barely a scratch!" Dib exclaimed.

"Wrong." Violet stated as she scratched him across the face.

"Look, lads, all I'm saying is getting yer friend back won't be easy. I mean, it's not like the solution will just come falling right out of the sky."

"Hey, look at that." Hoagie said, pointing to a Kargarok flying right above them. "Isn't that one of those demon birds?"

"What's it carrying?" Rachel asked, noticing the two jars in its talons.

"Ow!" Nigel yelped when one of the jars dropped and bonked him on the bald head.

"OOuch!" Wally yelled, his head bonked with the second jar. He shook his fist at the Kargarok and yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DROPPING THINGS, dumb bird!"

Nigel rubbed his bald head and looked down at the jar, his eyes perking in surprise. He picked the jar up and stared at the teeny-tiny Eva inside. "Eva?"

The shrunken girl got to her feet and grinned at Nigel's gigantic visage. _"Hi, Nigel!"_ she waved joyously.

Immediately, Kade walked beside him, looking at Eva with a very happy smile of relief. "Eva!"

 _"Kaaaade!"_ Eva exclaimed.

Nigel popped the jar open and dropped Eva, as well as her egg container, onto his open hand, smiling at his cousin's apparent safety. "Mind telling me how you got small?" Rachel asked.

 _"Um, can you dip that purple dust on me first?"_

"Eh?" Wally picked up the jar of purple dust. "Oh! Okay!" Wally smiled as he popped the jar open and sprinkled the dust onto Eva's mini form.

She still stood on Nigel's hand as her body sparkled, and she popped back to normal in a flash. "WhooOOAA!" The news anchor fell and crushed Nigel under her form.

"Whoops. Sorry, Nigel."

Kade helped Eva back up and immediately embraced her in a hug. Eva smiled and tightly gripped her friend back.

"See, Numbuh 1? Everything worked out okay!" Abby said as she helped Nigel recover.

"Are you two okay?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nigel replied. He noticed the note on the jar and pulled it off to read it. _To Sector V._ "What happened, Eva?"

"Come on. Let's go to my house. I'll explain on the way there."

 **Outside Eva's house**

"So, Sector Z is back to normal?" Nigel asked.

"No, not exactly. They're rid of their old curses, but they have a new one. Now they work for Davy Jones." Eva answered.

"Man, that must be rough." Abby replied.

"Well, you're safe now Eva. That's all that matters." Kade smiled. When they finally reached Eva's house, they stepped inside and Eva was immediately caught by her parents in a hug.

"Oh, Eva! Thank goodness you're safe!" her mom exclaimed tearily.

"We heard what happened. We were so worried." Eric said.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Mom, Dad, it's okay. I'm fine. How'd you guys find out anyway?"

"I told them what happened." They all looked behind Eva's parents to see an old man with white hair, a white beard, and wearing a blue sweater with a yellow undershirt holding a cane.

"Oshus? What are you doing here?" Eva asked.

"Who's this?" Nigel asked.

"He's an old man that lives near our house. He's got a bunch of ocean stuff and he's been friends with our family for a while now."

"What's he doing here, anyway?" Kade asked.

"I'm here because I sensed a terrible omen. An omen that the terror of the seas, the _Flying Dutchman_ , has returned."

"You know about the _Flying Dutchman_?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. You see, when I was younger, I was a sailor. The sea was my life. Then one fateful day, my crew and I encountered the _Flying Dutchman_. We tried to outrun it, but it was just too fast. We lost so many crewmen. But by some stroke of luck, we were able to get away from its range. But our luck didn't last long. Just when we thought we were safely away, Davy Jones summoned something: a vicious demon that terrorized the seas for centuries under the command of Davy Jones: the Kraken."

"The Kraken?" Dib said. "Was that the thing that attacked us?"

"Most likely. The Kraken is the most feared creature in the sea. When Jones commands it to attack a ship, there's no getting away. The last thing you will hear on the Earth is the loud roar and the last thing you'll smell is the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

"But…you survived." Rachel said.

"Yes, I did. But just barely. My crew was not so fortunate. But I was able to stay alive and avoid Davy Jones's wrath."

"Where did Davy Jones come from anyway?" Nigel asked.

"Ah, that story goes back to long ago. You see, Davy Jones was not always…well, dead. He was once a man of the sea. A great sailor (and still is, I guess). But one day, his ship was caught in a terrible storm and he and his crew were sunk to the ocean depths via maelstrom. But he was saved by a spirit known as Kyogre Neptune, the Ocean King."

"But Jones told me _he_ was the Ocean King." Eva mentioned.

"That's just what he wants. You see, after being saved by Kyogre, Jones was taken to the undersea utopia known as Oceana."

"I thought Atlantis was-" Nigel began.

"Well, it's not! I don't know where people are getting that crazy Atlantis idea! Though it does sound kinda cool."

"Just continue." Eva said.

"Right. Ahem. Anyway, Jones was taken to the undersea utopia of Oceana and made quick friends with the Ocean King and the Mermen, also known as the People of the Water. He lived with the People of the Water for so long, he's even learned their sacred arts of waterbending. But what Jones didn't know was that he was meant to die and Kyogre used his magic to keep him alive. So, rather than send Jones to the Underworld, Kyogre gave him the task of ferrying souls lost at sea to the next world on his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_. Kyogre cast a spell on the _Dutchman_ , allowing it to go underwater."

"So, how did he become all tentacle-y?" Eva asked.

"Well, after a few years of doing the job and mastering his waterbending powers, he felt that he deserved more. He felt that he deserved to rule over the sea by Kyogre as the most powerful mortal waterbender, but Kyogre refused. That's when Jones became angry and caused him to attack Kyogre. Afterwards, he attacked Samiya, the ocean palace and the resting place of the Sea Crown."

"What is the Sea Crown?" Eva asked.

"The Sea Crown is the main source of all waterbending and keeps the oceans in balance. It's the main source of Kyogre's power. Davy Jones attacked the Sea Temple and attempted to steal it for his own power, but Kyogre stopped him and trapped him in the underworld of the sea, now known as Davy Jones' Locker."

"And the ugliness?" Hoagie asked.

"When Jones was imprisoned, he refused his job of ferrying lost souls to the other side and instead enslaved the souls he captured to serve 100 years aboard the _Dutchman_. As a result for not doing his job, he and his crew were cursed. They became the hideous fish zombies you see today. The curse even made his waterbending become weaker. But every 10 years, Jones' imprisonment would wear off for about a month and he would begin terrorizing the seas.

"Jones attacked ships and persuaded people to join his crew, but the ones that refused and tried to fight back were either killed and sent to his Locker or had their souls drained. The more souls he drained, the stronger he became. The souls he drained were trapped in his heart, and just so people might not try to fight against him and free those souls, he cut out his heart and locked it in a chest, and the key to the chest was kept with him at all times."

"Guess that explains his HEARTLESSNESS!" Hoagie exclaimed, earning another smack from Abby.

"Yes, well, despite his heart being cut out, Jones was still able to keep his power. But when his time was up, he would be trapped back in the oceanic underworld, and when he was free, he would attack Oceana. His attacks have always been stopped, but about 10 years ago, Kyogre got married to a mortal woman and had a beautiful daughter. But that was the same day Davy Jones returned and attacked Oceana once again. Only this time, he brought something that even challenged Kyogre: the Kraken.

"Davy Jones demanded the Sea Crown or he'd destroy Oceana, but Kyogre refused. As a result, Jones kidnapped the Ocean Princess. He tried to kill her, but she was rescued by Kyogre. But Kyogre couldn't risk her falling into Jones' hand/claw, so he sent her to the surface to live among the mortals, safe from Davy Jones. He then hid the Sea Crown and the palace itself by scattering the Seven Ocean Talisman, the kingdom's most prized possessions. Now Jones spends the remainder of his afterlife looking for the Talisman and the long lost princess, whom he believes has the power to find them."

"But…what does that have to do with me?" Eva asked.

"It's time we told you the truth, Eva." Eric said.

"You see…" Angelica followed, baring a look of sadness and regret, "you aren't really our daughter."

Eva's eyes turned wide. She couldn't find the right words… So everything Jones said was _true_?

"You see…" Oshus continued, " _you_ are the long lost Ocean Princess."

Everyone stared in utter shock at the orange-haired girl. "I…AM?"

"Yes, and it is your destiny to find the Seven Talisman and defeat Davy Jones. You've already discovered your waterbending powers, have you not?"

"Well…yeah! I have! But I still don't understand what this egg is for."

"Oh, yes. There is a prophecy in Oceana that tells of a young prince that would be born into the Neptune Royal Family. A baby god by the name of Manaphy. Kyogre expected to have Manaphy when he got married, but he didn't expect to have you. He knew that you would both need protecting when Davy Jones arrived, but no such luck. While he was able to save you, he could not save the egg. Jones kept the egg aboard the ship for 10 years, waiting for it to hatch, hoping to use the baby Manaphy to serve him."

"But why did he want to kill me and use _him_?"

"Because Jones had a vision of the future that a young princess would be the end of him. So, when he heard you were born, he knew you had to go."

"Yikes. Talk about a rough childhood." Kade said.

"Now that Jones has returned, it's time to make that vision come true. You must travel the seas and find the Seven Talisman and recover the Sea Crown, then use its power to fight Davy Jones. Here…" Oshus took out a compass, its base made of gold with a spherical dome of clear glass, protecting the white arrow with the red point, and handed it to Eva. "This is the Grand Compass. It'll point in the direction of the nearest Talisman."

"Sounds like an adventure." Nigel said. "Count me in!"

"And me!" Hoagie said.

"Numbuh 5, too!"

"Oh, NO WAY!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "There's no way Ah'm goin' on some cruddy ocean adventure for a stupid crown! Ain't no way! Nuh-uh! Nothing you can say will convince me to-"

"I'll help you, Eva!" Kuki exclaimed with glee.

"Me too!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm in! What about you, Fanny?" Rachel asked.

"Eh. Can't be as bad as _ANCESTOR_."

"Dib, what about-?" Rachel suddenly noticed the bigheaded investigator was gone.

Everyone looked out the open door as Dib yelled, _"Taxi!"_ , and the yellow car immediately parked by, and Dib jumped inside before it shot off.

"Well, he may not be going, but I'm going." Violet said.

"I thought you hated water." Nigel said.

"Yeah, but I figured you guys will need me, and I shouldn't let my hate for water get in the way."

"And I'm going, too!" Kade said. "'Cause where Eva goes, I go!"

"It's true! He is my BFF!"

"Perfect! Then all you need is a ship." Oshus said.

"Aye, we can use my ship!" Stickybeard exclaimed.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Aye. All my life, I've hidden in fear of Davy Jones by sailing on land. It's time I faced my fear and returned to the sea. And Ay'll do what I can to help rid the seas of that barnacle by letting you use my ship!"

"Well, thanks Stickybeard!" Abby exclaimed. "But there's one thing I don't get: how do ya know all this stuff, Oshus?"

"I was descended from the People of the Water. I know all their ways. But I won't tell you anymore than that."

"Well, we have our mission." Rachel said.

"Right! Kids Next Door (and Stickybeard): LET'S SHIP OFF!" Nigel exclaimed, and with that, they were off.

 **The _Sweet Revenge_**

Soon, they all gathered on the _Sweet Revenge_ , and Eva's parents gathered on the beach to see them off. "RAISE THE ANCHOR!" Stickybeard commanded. "HOIST THE COLORS HIGH! Boys… it's time to shove off! TO THE OPEN SEAS!" With that, Eva's parents waved as the ship sailed away into the sunset.

"Good luck, Eva!" Eric exclaimed.

"Come home safely!" Angelica yelled.

"Good-bye!" Eva shouted as they waved back at them. Slowly, the shore drew further and further away, and they were out at sea. Eva and Kade stood at the edge of the ship to look out at the horizon, the sun reflecting off the golden sea as it started to set.

"Man, who would've thought you were a long lost princess? !" Kade exclaimed.

"I know. But still…it all came so fast. And I hardly know a thing about waterbending."

"Well, just remember, I'll stick by you all the way!"

She giggled. "Best friends foreva'?"

"Foreva' and eva'!"

* * *

 **MAN, that was long! Alright, next time, the adventure truly begins. I hope to make it A LOT better than _ANCESTOR_ and maybe close to _GALACSIA_. 'Course, it'll never be as good as that! Anyway, Oshus comes from _Zelda: Phantom Hourglass_ , so if you've played that game, well…it kinda spoils it. Later.**


	6. The First Talisman

**BAD NEWS: From here on out, the rest of the story will be… "crappy." I was holding off posting anymore chapters until I actually rewrote them, but seeing as I won't get around to that anywhere in the near future, I'm just going to post them as they are, just so people will be able to read the whole series. I've already done this with other stories, but trust me, the series will get better later on. X) When I actually do feel like it, I'll put in action stages and make the story longer and better. Anyway…**

 **Here, we're gonna get to the first island, and officially start this quest. Alright, let's go.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The First Talisman_**

 ** _Sweet Revenge_**

It was close to noon on the _Sweet Revenge_ and the sky was peaceful as they sailed the seas. It was calm and quiet, with only the sounds of ocean waves and the caw of seagulls. Kuki and Hoagie sat along the railing with fishing rods in the water, patiently waiting to nab some fish. "You think we'll catch a GOLDfish, Numbuh 2? ?" Kuki asked bubbly. "I hope it's a _reeeally_ cute one!"

"Goldfish are freshwater fish, Numbuh 3. They don't live in the ocean."

"But I thought the _ocean_ was fresh."

"Not really. The ocean's made of saltwater."

"Don't snails live in the ocean?"

"Um, I think so."

"Don't snails hate salt?"

"Y-Yeah but…" Numbuh 2 sighed, "I really don't know, Numbuh 3!"

Kuki giggled.

"Just focus on the fishin' so Numbuh 5 can EAT." Abby demanded. "Ah'm gettin' hungry."

"We shoulda asked Numbuh 1 to fish." Hoagie stated, focusing back on his line. "He does it with his dad."

"Hoagie, the LAST thing you wanna trust Numbuh 1 with is catchin' a fish." Abby remarked, earning a glare from the baldheaded leader.

"Why don't we ask Numbuh 10 to do it?" Kade asked jokingly. "She's the Ocean Princess. Maybe she has fish-communication powers! Ha ha!"

Nigel and Abby were by Stickybeard during this time, looking at the Grand Compass on deck. "Well, we're still heading in the right direction." Nigel observed.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Abby asked.

"Methinks I've heard of an island out in this region of the sea." Stickybeard said. "An island home to strange lizard beings of many a color. What were they called again… I think Yummies or something… or Yahoos."

"They sound nice." Nigel said with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Wally and Violet were standing by the railing, holding their heads over the edge and looking sick. "How do Ah get myself into these messes?" Wally moaned.

"Because the Kids Next Door are masochists." Violet replied simply. "Masochists that love going on seafaring missions that make them sick to their stomach."

"Man, why should we care about some cruddy Sea Crown? I mean, it's not like Davy Jones will be able to find it, anyway. And who cares about some cruddy underwater tapioca?"

"It's underwater _utopia_." They turned to see Rachel and Fanny behind them. "And even if the Sea Crown isn't a major concern for the Kids Next Door, Davy Jones is a danger to sailors everywhere, including _our_ ships. If we don't stop him, who knows what could happen, we might even lose our Undersea Base."

"So, get used to it!" Fanny shouted, and with that, they walked away. Wally and Violet held their heads over the edge again.

"Hey, Wally."

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why Numbuh 60 didn't come with us?"

"Yeah… too bad. Then she could have someone to nag to."

"For _your_ information," Fanny called over to them, "Numbuh 60 is watching over the Moonbase. The reason we decided to come withcha in the _first_ place is because we could never trust a bunch of BOYS to help Numbuh 10 on this mission."

At this time, Kuki began to struggle holding onto her fishing rod. "My arms are getting tired, Hoagie."

"Take a break, Numbuh 3. Yo, Kade, wanna help out over here?"

"Sure!" Kade walked over and took Kuki's lure, sitting beside his friend as they fished together. "You know, those two sure have been hanging around a lot." He commented on Wally and Violet.

"Yeah. Better hope Kuki doesn't get jealous!" Hoagie remarked.

"Hehe! Yeah! Speaking of which, there's something I needed to talk to you about."

"Is it about Numbuh 10?"

"Um… yeah."

"Dude, you need to quit worrying! I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"That's not what I mean. If she's really the Ocean Princess, what if she has to move back to Oceana? After we beat Jones and stuff?"

"Hmmm… good point." Hoagie admitted. "But I wouldn't worry about it." He brushed his hand casually. "I mean, she can't breathe underwater, can she? It wouldn't work. And even if there was a way, you can always board a KND sub and come visit her."

"Well… maybe I could. We might need to figure this out at some point."

"So, boys, how do I look?" Kade and Hoagie looked over, and their eyes shot wide: Numbuh 10 was in her red top, blue dress, and white flip-flops with red straps. Her long, orange hair hanging down uncurled. "Going on an oceanic adventure like this, I have to wear more suitable clothes! Don't you think?"

"You sure do- OW!" Hoagie said, but was silenced when Abby grabbed his ear and began dragging him.

"The only thing you're looking at is AWAY from her!"

Kade continued to stare at Eva, his mouth hanging open. "So, how do I look, Kade?"

"Uhhh…"

She giggled. "That's what I thought!"

"Doesn't he see you like that almost everyday?" Nigel asked.

"Well, when we go swimming." Eva said, going over beside him. "He still doesn't get used to it much. So, where are we going?"

"Well, the first Talisman is apparently on some island Stickybeard can't remember the name of."

"Let's see…" Stickybeard was still trying to remember the word. "Uh…Yippie? Yepper? Yacker? OH! Ay remember! YOSHIS!"

"Yoshis? What are those?" Hoagie asked.

"I know what they are!" Kuki exclaimed. "They're these CUTE little dinosaurs with big noses and they're _really_ colorful!"

"They sound like cruddy Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally shouted.

"In that case, I'm all for going there." Fanny said.

"And Nigel is, too!" Eva followed.

"I AM NOT!"

"Are too, Rainbow Monkey Lover!"

"Ugh!"

"That's enough, you two." Rachel said. "The sooner we get to Yoshi's Island, the better."

"Dumb John Silver: set a course for Yoshi's Island!" Stickybeard ordered his dimwitted crewmate.

"Oooo! Are we gonna get a pet Yoshi?" John Silver goofily asked.

"For the last time, ye aren't getting any pets!"

"Awww."

"Wait, didn't he quit?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah, but it turns out being a Candy Pirate was the only job he was suited for." Stickybeard replied.

 **Yoshi's Island**

Eventually, the _Sweet Revenge_ arrived on an island filled with jungle. It didn't look that exciting from the outside, but the kids were eager to step off, namely Vi and Wally, ready to start this adventure. "Well, here we are." Hoagie said simply.

"Land sweet land!" Violet exclaimed, gladly hugging the beach.

"So, where are the cruddy Yoshis?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Can't you think of anything besides 'cruddy,' ye stoopid boy?" Fanny snapped.

"Can't you think of anything besides 'ye stoopid boy'?"

"Lay it to rest, you two!" Nigel ordered. "Anyway, the Yoshis are probably on the island somewhere. But I don't want all of us going at the same time. Let's let a few of us go, the rest can stay by the ship. Otherwise, it'll get a little too jumbled."

"Who made YOU the leader all of a sudden?" Fanny retorted.

"Technically, he _was_ the more higher ranked at one point…" Rachel replied in a slight tone.

"Ya spoil him too much, Lass."

"Me, Eva, and Violet will go if she feels like it." Nigel decided.

"You know I'll do anything to be away from this water." Vi remarked.

"Anyone else wanna throw in?"

"You know I ain't letting you go by yourself." Rachel smirked. "And by 'yourself,' I mean _without_ your loyal caretaker."

"Okay. The four of us should be enough. The rest of you can work aboard the ship."

"Wait a second, I should go, too! !" Kade insisted. "Eva might need my help."

"Kade, you haven't really been the best at fighting." Eva said with an honest smile. " _You_ would be the one that needs protecting from me. I'll do fine if I'm with these three. Considering Nigel's _hot_ headedness." She glanced proudly at Nigel's frowny face.

"Look, while we're out exploring, you guys could do stuff to make our journey a bit easier." Rachel instructed. "Numbuh 3 can be the ship's nurse, in case we get injured on the way, Hoagie can try and make 2x4-tech for us, and Abby and Kade can be the surveyors!"

"Uuugh." Abby groaned at the idea of being paired with a lame joker like Kade.

"Wot about me? ?" Wally whined.

"Oh, and… _you_ can help load cargo! Or something…"

Immediately, Stickybeard tossed a large barrel down to Wally, who caught and struggled to hold it in his arms. "HELP load up the rations, landlubber."

Wally grumpily carried it up to deck and complained, "Can't you wait 'til I'm on the SHIP?"

"And Fanny, you'll be in charge of all the operatives." Rachel told her.

"YES! ! Now GET ta work, ya slacky boys!" Fanny yelled as she kicked Wally's rear, making him wobble as he tried to keep hold on the barrel.

Hoagie went back on deck and came down with a few 2x4 weapons in hand. "A lot of my stuff got lost after we crashed, so I brought what I could." He handed Rachel a S.P.I.C.E.R. and gave Eva a S.C.A.M.P.P.. "But Nigel and Violet already have their _own_ powers, right?"

"I guess we do…" Nigel shrugged, holding a flame in his hand while Violet stared at her claws.

"Although, if you find some material on the island, I could probably whip up more stuff."

"But doesn't Eva have her own powers, too now?" Rachel asked.

"Until I get the hang of them, at least." Eva reminded. "But I should have a good angle! Let me try!" Eva dropped her weapon and tried to pull in some water from the shore. She thrusted back a little too hard, and the water was sent back at Nigel, freezing him solid. "Oops… sorry, Cuz." Nigel boiled the ice in his frustration, freeing himself.

"Uhhhm…" Rachel tried to diffuse the tension, "Anyhoo, let's get started! Kids Next Door, let's move out!" (Play the "Lavalava Island Beach" theme from _Paper Mario_!)

 _Stage 1: Yoshi's Island_

 _Mission: Find the first Ocean Talisman in the jungle._

Eva, Nigel, Rachel, and Violet started their journey into the jungle. Since it was the beginning, this part of the jungle was more open, with a lovely view of the bright, blue sky. Still, the jungle seemed to be filled with plenty of exotic shrubs, which they kind of expected on a journey like this. Once they were a good way in, they were ambushed by small, green fuzzball creatures with psychotic-looking smiles. They didn't look that harmful, but they kept bouncing around until they latched onto Nigel and Rachel, then began to suck out their health. The two leaders forcefully grabbed and tried to yank them off as Nigel rapidly tossed flames at them.

Violet threw kitty shurikens at the ground as they exploded and scared some of the Fuzzies, making them cower away. "Hey, be careful with those things, Vi!" Eva yelled.

"What? Why?"

"This island is pretty. I don't wanna damage it too much."

"Ugh. I didn't think you were a treehugger."

They began to enter a thicker part of the forest, having to leave their open path to cut through jungle shrubs. There weren't too many trees in the way, so they still had a view of the vibrant day sky. The group arrived at a river with a raft tied to the shore. "Well, there has to be people living here, then." Rachel figured as they stared curiously at it.

"Let's see where it takes us." Nigel figured as they stepped aboard. Violet cut the rope with her claws and they were guided through the jungle by the gentle rapids. They saw several jagged rocks stationed in the river, and they unfortunately didn't have any oars to move them.

"I'll handle it." Eva said as she jabbed her arms to her right, using waterbending to push the raft left and avoid the rock. They drifted a little far and almost hit a rock on their left before Eva shoved left and pushed them back.

"Hey, be careful, Eva!" Nigel yelled as they tried to stand their ground.

"I'm still a little new at this, in case ya forgot!"

"I wanted to get AWAY from the water." Violet complained as the raft made another job. "I had BETTER get something outta this, or I—"

Suddenly, little red and white fish with big lips, called Cheep Cheeps, began jumping onto the raft, trying to push them off. "Okay then!" Violet smiled, beginning to catch all the Cheep Cheeps she could and munching joyously on them. Eva rolled her eyes and kept dodging the rocks using waterbending. Their eyes widened when they were coming to a set of rocks blocking a downward stream up ahead. They saw an open path on their left, and Eva, Nigel, and Rachel leapt off. Violet was still happily chewing on fish, so Rachel quickly leapt over, grabbed the catgirl, and jumped back before the raft crashed.

They continued across a thick part of the jungle a Putrid Piranha Plants sprouted from the ground and started to blow poison breath at the kids, forcing them to hold their breath. Violet threw shurikens out to slice the heads off the plants, but their severed heads merely hopped around in attempt to bite them. One of them grabbed Nigel's arm with its teeth, the boy frantically trying to shake them off until Rachel swatted it away with her staff. She and Eva proceeded to kick away the other heads before they continued. The path made a few turns as they went, and the group suddenly tripped when vines suddenly wrapped around their ankles on the ground. They were being pulled into the shrubs as a green, vicious Piranha Plant munched its venom-soaked teeth, hungry to snack on them. Nigel quickly blasted flames and forced his beast to let go, then quickly shot the ones holding the girls to save them.

They continued further toward some suspicious shrubs, which suddenly turned out to be cardboard shrubs as they fell down, revealing little, red sock creatures, in white masks and green skirts, wielding spears; called Spear Guys. The jungle-themed Shy Guys launched their spears and scraped Rachel's arm and Nigel's shoulder. Rachel angrily flipped over and began to bonk them with her Yield Staff while Nigel set fire to their skirts, watching them run about frantically. As they rampantly put their flames out, Violet tackled each on to the ground and punched it forcefully, knocking them out.

As they passed forward, they dropped down a small ledge to find a flat, wide, grassy path, seemingly free of any dangers. Nigel confidently took a few steps forward, but the ground below him suddenly collapsed and he fell into a ditch. The girls looked down, seeing the bald leader frightfully clutching the side, quivering as he stared at a pit of jagged spikes. Rachel and Violet helped him up, and they suspected there were traps like those all over this field. They stepped around this trap and took careful steps forward, with Nigel taking the lead and lightly stepping one foot ahead of him. He popped a trap open, and a piranha shot out to munch on his leg, before Rachel whacked it off. He stepped forward to open another trap, and a flamethrower emerged from the ditch and set him to flames. He blew the flames off on his own, but he was black with soot, looking aggravated. He stepped over to reveal another trap, and some mechanical hands proceeded to pelt him with dodgeballs.

Ultimately, Violet decides to throw shurikens around the field, exploding the ground and blowing open all the concealed traps. Nigel shook with rage and grumbled as Eva giggled, and the kids continued around a left turn. They reached a huge rocky wall, in which a huge, cracked boulder blocked the entrance to a cave. Violet tossed shurikens against it and blew the boulder to pieces, allowing them entry. They jumped down some tall stairs and jumped up some following ones before making a left turn, where there was a deep, long ditch, with the following path on the other side, too high to climb to.

On the right-side wall, it looked like some water was struggling to break through a group of boulders clogging the hole. Violet tossed a shuriken and blew the boulders away, letting water flow in and fill the ditch. From the ground below, an abandoned raft floated up with the water until it was at level with them. Eva brushed her arms back to pull the water toward them, making the raft float over. They hopped on the raft as Eva used her bending to push it along, getting them below the ledge so they were able to grab on to it. They made a right turn around a corner before reaching a dead end in the cave, but a small gap where two parallel walls faced each other. The operatives were able to Wall Jump up these walls, with Nigel going first, followed by Rachel, Vi, then Eva. Once at the top, they were exposed to a bright light that shone from the cave's exit. They shielded their eyes slightly as they went to see what was outside. (Play "Yoshi's Village" from _Paper Mario_.)

The kids gaped in awe. They found their selves in a small village of strange, big-nosed, dinosaur-like creatures that came in many different colors, and all of them looked rather happy. "Hey! You think these are the Yoshis?" Rachel asked.

"Awwww! They're so cuuute!" Eva cooed.

"You think they taste any good?" Violet asked.

"Viiii!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Let's ask if any of them know about the Talisman." Nigel suggested.

They casually walked across the village, earning a few curious glances from the colorful citizens. There was a small pool of water where some islands rested, and Yoshis were discussing. There was a particular chubby green Yoshi with a feather on its head, sitting beside the statue of what they assumed was a raven. They approached this Yoshi, seeing his eyes looked rather weary. "Um… are you the chief?" Eva decided to ask.

 _"Yaaaaawwwn…"_ This Yoshi _was_ rather sleepy. "Yeah… that's me. …Oh… you guys are humans, aren't you?"

"If you wanna consider Nigel and Violet humans." Eva joked, earning a glare from Nigel and a disbelieved look from Violet.

"Do you know anything about; some kind of Talisman?" Nigel asked.

"Yaaaaawwwn, nyuh…" He looked _very_ tired. "Ohh… I've heard the old tales. A green, glowing fish thingy supposedly rests in the jungle. I think it was 10 years ago… some people said they saw some fish-people come up onto the land… carrying the glowy fish."

"Do they remember where?" Rachel asked.

"Yaaaawwwn…" He was _really_ tired. "I think it was… on top of a mountain. The mountain where all those Fuzzy things live. It's pretty dangerous… those jungle predators are unpredictable. Anyway… you can head up there if you want. 'Course, you'll need Yoshis' help. A couple of 'em… like to run out in the jungle. You should find 'em… yaaaaaawwwwwnnnn…"

"Right. _We'll_ go do that, _you_ focus on sleep." Nigel decided.

"One more thing… the village's exit is kind of sealed… to keep those little monsters out. Keep tellin' the Yoshis not to go out… Anyhoo, you gotta hit the switch on the other side of the village, and run to the door before it closes. Give this… to any random Yoshi." He handed them some kind of large pepper.

They looked down a left road of the village, seeing a small, square switch was rested a few feet before the tall, wooden wall. They looked straight ahead, seeing a huge wooden gate that would lead outside the village. They found a small, red Yoshi kid and decided to enlist his help. The others waited beside the gate while Nigel led the Yoshi kid over, sitting on its back as he fed him the pepper. The Yoshi brimmed red like fire and ran about frantically while Nigel hung on. They ran across the switch and pressed it, making the gate open. Rachel, Eva, and Vi already ran out, while Nigel rode the Yoshi quickly to reach the gate, and successfully made it out.

They went along a small path to a ledge over a deep chasm, and across was the parallel ledge, only several feet higher. Along the left wall were two, strange hooks, one higher than the other. "Too bad I didn't bring my G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.." Nigel said.

"You ALWAYS bring your G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.!" Rachel stated. Nigel only shrugged.

Instead, they went along a secret left path, where they found a small area where some Spear Guys were roasting a green-spotted egg over a fire, and the egg was hopping frantically. Nigel immediately shot flames and burned the Spear Guys away, while Eva took some water from a nearby pond and splashed it over the fire. They broke the egg open and rescued a green Yoshi, who bounced and cheered in gratitude. The Yoshi followed them to the ledge, and used its long tongue to grab the closest hook and pull out a platform. They jumped to that platform as the Yoshi pulled the next one out, and they were able to hop up to the parallel ledge.

 ** _The rest of this stage will be posted as soon as I am able to. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

The group approached two bushes and moved them aside, revealing a wide-open area where a bunch of small fuzzy black, green, and pink creatures were dancing around a green, glowing fish. "Is that the Talisman?" Rachel whispered.

"It looks like it." Nigel deduced. "Let's think of a way to take it from-… Violet?"

The werecat was staring longingly at the dancing fuzzballs. Her kitty instincts were becoming active. "FOOOOD!"

"NO, VIOLET!" Her friends grabbed and tried to hold her back.

A Fuzzies stopped dancing and whipped around to face them. A Gold Fuzzy jumped up and appeared in the center of the crowd. "Meoooork! They're here to steal our prize! MEOOOORK! Fuzzies: UNITE!" At his command, all the Fuzzies began gathering in the center and covering up the Talisman. They piled atop one another until they were a large ball of fluff. Four long legs sprouted from the bottom and three tentacles sprouted from the top. They took the appearance of a giant, fuzzy monster.

"That's a little more than I wanted to stomach." Violet said.

"Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel declared. (Play the Boss Theme from _Sonic Rush Adventure_.)

 _Boss fight: Fuzzibeast_

The team scattered in different directions as the Fuzzibeast smashed his tentacle down at the ground. Nigel and Rachel began shooting at the legs with their S.P.I.C.E.R. and firebending, but the monster kicked grabbed them in one of its tentacles. Violet tossed two cat shurikens and severed the tentacle, saving them. "You owe me one."

"Let's see if I can freeze them." Eva said as she pulled in some water from a nearby river. When she tried to throw the water to one of the tentacles and freeze it, she accidentally threw it to Nigel and froze him. "Uhhh… whoops."

"If you're going to waterbend, can you make sure I stay far away?" he asked as he melted his ice trap. Eva then had an idea: and grabbed some more water, afterwards throwing it upwards behind her. She looked behind to see the tentacle was frozen. The Fuzzibeast then shook the frozen tentacle around, making it come off and fly a distance.

The tentacle kept flying until and landed on and destroyed a house, once again showing Cleveland Brown in the bathtub. "No no no no NO NO! I can't get anywhere away from these Kids Next Door!"

The Fuzzibeast had only two tentacles left. "Now we're damaging him!" Rachel exclaimed. Unfortunately, the two tentacles mixed together and became a large claw.

"Now he's going to damage us." Nigel retorted. They quickly jumped as the claw chomped at them. The claw kept chomping at them until Eva was able to wrap it inside a water tentacle. The claw tried to pull away, but Eva struggled to maintain a grip on her water. "A little help, guys!"

"Come on, Eva!" Rachel grabbed the werecat's hand as they ran.

"Right!" They leapt and spun across the air, outreaching their Yield and claws respective, and successfully chopped the claw's stem. Catching a breath after releasing her hold, Eva used her powers to bend up a small cyclone of water from the river. She redirected it toward nad pierced the cyclone through the Fuzzy body's center, making all the rest of the Fuzzies fall off and reveal the Talisman.

"Meoooork! RETREAT!" On the Gold Fuzzy's command, all the Fuzzies scurried away. (End song.)

Once they were gone, Eva walked over and picked up the Green Fish Talisman.

 ** _Sweet Revenge_**

"Lo and behold!" Eva proclaimed, raising the glowing green relic. "The Fish Talisman!"

"It's so pretty!" Kuki stared with sparkling eyes.

"Only three more of those cruddy things to go!" Wally proclaimed. "The sooner we get those things, the sooner we can go home."

"I'm with short-stuff." Violet replied, passed out on the deck.

Oshus walked out of the ship's cabin, and the elderly man took note of the relic. "One of the Talisman. Good work, children. Once we find the other 6, the way to Oceana will be open again."

"But when'll we get around to kicking Jones' butt?" Wally fist-palmed.

"Patience, boy. The time to battle Jones will come soon. For now, we must find the other Talisman, and we must be careful. With the _Flying Dutchman_ on these seas, nowhere is safe."

"Maybe, but we're the Kids Next Door!" Rachel proclaimed proudly. "As long as we're together, we can take anything Jones throws at us!"

 ** _Flying Dutchman_**

"What do you mean she escaped-ah?" Davy Jones questioned Sector V.

"Well, we were guarding the cell," Bruce began, "and, uh, she reached out and took the keys from us, opened her own cell, then knocked us out."

"We just assumed she swam away, afterwards." Dave shrugged. "If she's the princess, couldn't she, like… do that?"

"Cursed girl is more clever than she lets on." Jones said. "But it just goes to show you should never trust children-ah!"

Just then, Octoroo barged in. "Oo-ah-oo! We got trouble on the brew! Check it out!" He opened a large, pink clam, which projected an image of Eva finding a shiny green fish.

"She's found one of the Talisman-ah!"

"Oo-ah-oo! If she finds the others, too, she may have a chance of defeating you, for true!"

"Uh… not that I'm trying to sound like a coward, but you think it might be best to quit while you're ahead?" Bruce asked.

"NO! I, Davy Jones, will not show weakness against some tiny, ingenuous BRAT! The throne of the Ocean King and the Sea Crown belong to ME!" He stood up from his chair authoritatively. "I will drag Eva Roberts and her friends to the depths, no matter what!" Then, he began to sing:

 _In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning_.

He slashed his sword and cut off the top of Octoroo's staff.

 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._

He marched outside, and the crew immediately turned their attention to him.

 _It scared me out of my wits!_

He stood on the railing and fell to the deck, splitting into pieces.

 _A corpse falling to bits-ah!_

 _Then I open my eyes and what do I see?_

 _THE NIGHTMARE WAS ME!_

Jones' head bounced to the center where he quickly reassembled himself.

 _I was once the most powerful man in the sea!_

He bent up some water from the surface.

 _When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake-ah!_

He threw the water and froze Bruce. Afterwards, he took the magic clam from Octoroo and showed an image of Nigel and Eva's first meeting at Sector J.

 _My curse made each of them pay!_

 _But ONE little girl got away!_

 _Eva Roberts beware, Davy Jones' AWAAAAKE!_

He began to dance his way back upstairs while the pirates sang:

 _(In the dark of the night, evil will FIND herrrr!)_

 _(In the dark of the night, evil will breeeewww!)_

Some pirates grabbed Sector Z and forced them to dance along.

 _Reveeeeenge will be sweeeeet!_

 _When my CUUURRRSE is compleeeete!_

 _(In the dark of the night)_

"SHE'LL BE GONE!" Jones slashed his sword.

"Why is he singing?" Dayu asked.

"He does it occasionally." Octoroo whispered.

Ashley hurriedly walked up and handed a red wig to the captain.

 _I can feel my powers are slowly returning!_

He took the wig and pushed Ashley away, taking his hat off and putting it on.

 _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

While Ogie sprayed cologne on him, David and Lenny held up the magic clam's mirror in front of him as he combed his wig. The mirror showed him with Numbuh 10's face.

 _As the pieces fall into place_

 _I'll see her GONE without trace-ah!_

He whipped around, threw off his wig, and put his hat back on.

 _Eva Roberts, say to your face: FAREWEEEELL!_

Schools of fish jumped up on deck and began dancing as well.

 _(In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!)_

"TERROR'S THE LEAST I CAN DO!"

 _(In the dark of the night, evil will breeeewww!)_

Some fish bounced on Jones' hat and danced.

 _Sooooon, she will feeeeel_

 _That her niiiiightmares are reeeeaal!_

 _(In the dark of the night…)_

"SHE'LL BE THROUGH!" Jones shook the fish off of his hat.

 _(In the dark of the night, evil will find her! (FIND her!))_

 _(In the dark of the night, evil will doom her! (DOOM her!))_

Jones marched to the keel of the ship.

 _My friiieeends, it's a siiiign_

 _(IT'S THE EEEEND OF THE LIIIINE!)_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

Jones whirled his arms over the ocean's surface, creating a glowing green whirlpool.

 _Come, my minions, rise for your master!_

 _Let your eeeevil shiiiiiine!_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

Swarms of fish were being sucked into the whirlpool. They became darker, with sharp teeth and red eyes.

 _Find her now, yes, swim ever fastah!_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

 _(In the dark of the night!)_

"SHE'LL BE MIIIINNNNE-AH!"

* * *

 **The song is the same as Rasputin's song from _Anastasia_ , but changed up a bit. I came up with the Fuzzibeast, but he's pretty much the same thing as Smorg from _Paper Mario 2_.**


	7. Cursed Fish

**Unsatisfyingly short chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Cursed Fish_**

 ** _Sweet Revenge_**

It was afternoon on the _Sweet Revenge_ , and a day passed since the Yoshi's Island adventure. Eva and Oshus were in the captain's cabin, looking at the Manaphy egg in its container. "When did you say it was supposed to hatch?" Eva asked.

"It wasn't meant to be very long." Oshus replied. "But thanks to Jones' attack, its time until hatching has been delayed. I am concerned if this will effect Manaphy in any way…"

"So, this Manaphy is, like, supposed to be my little brother?"

"The two of you came from the same mother, so yes."

"I still don't understand how you know so much. Did you, like… use to live in Oceana?"

"I will not give you a direct answer… but it may suffice you to know that it is not uncommon for merpeople to wed to humans. Several humans among your kind may have merman DNA in them. Yourself, for instance…"

"It takes one to know one, is that what you're trying to say?"

"It takes a very keen eye. But all in due time, my dear. Let us adjourn outside." Oshus began to leave the cabin. "Nigel spoke to me of your… humorous attempts at waterbending." The elder chuckled, and Eva followed with an annoyed sigh.

Outside, Eva whirled her arms to pull a stream of water up from the ocean. She shifted her body and moved her arms like a wave, but the water fell back down. "Body movements help the bender grow accustomed when directing their chi. But one also requires a keen mind, to picture the element moving as they want to."

"Ugh." Eva huffed in exhaust. They had been practicing for 20 minutes. "You talk about 'benders' and 'elements' as if this is a common thing. I mean, yeah, Nigel and Fanny have fire powers, but just how many benders are there?"

"Millions, I believe. Though possibly fewer waterbenders in the span of 10 years. I know what you're thinking, however… where are the other benders? And the sad truth is, benders are feared by ordinary humans. Dubbed 'unnatural.' However, in truth, benders are very natural, because they bond with nature. Of course, many do not realize that, and thus, benders are discouraged from connecting with their chi."

"And that's my other confusion, what is 'chi'?"

"Chi is essentially life-force, the essence which every human has, and gives them life. Elemental strength is connected to our life-force. By using our elements, we decrease the amount of chi currently in our bodies, but such is the case with every being. We all become tired, but eventually, that strength returns, as does the chi."

"So if we use our powers too much, we run out of life-force?"

"Yes, but the same result can happen from exhausting your strength in general. In truth, every average bender contains a great amount of Element Chi, none can possibly exert it all in one battle. …Unless you were dealing with an enemy of incredible power, you have no choice."

"Right… and does Davy Jones, an undead fish-person, fall into that category?"

"Yes…" Oshus looked a little sheepish. "But always remember that every creature has his or her weakness. Including Davy Jones. As the Ocean Princess, I have faith that you can master your powers in no time at all, and you will need to if you want to defend yourself against Jones. If we find the Sea Crown, you may be able to use it to awaken your chi to its greatest potential."

"Then let's find it as soon as possible. Are we on our way to the next Talisman?"

"Stickybeard said we're sailing to an island called Adabat." Rachel replied.

"What's on Adabat?"

"Adabat's another jungle-infested island." Stickybeard answered. "But not as many beasts as on Yoshi's Isle. There's a village home to some waterbenders, and is built on the water itself."

"It'd be good to meet some other waterbenders, huh, Eva?" Kade asked.

"Yeah, it would. Since 'bending' is apparently an everyday thing."

"CAPTAIN!" They all turned their attention up to Chewy and Gooey on the crow's nest. "Zere is a ship approaching from ze port side!"

Stickybeard took out his telescope and looked to where they pointed. "Is it the _Flying Dutchman_?" Nigel asked.

Stickybeard saw a metallic-looking ship in the distance. "Nay… It's robo pirates."

"Robo pirates?" Nigel asked. They heard gunfire, and a projectile was coming their way. "LOOK OUT!" The metal object hit the side of the ship and exploded, knocking everyone off their feet.

"RETURN FIRE!" Stickybeard ordered as they blasted giant jawbreakers at the ship.

"Who are they, anyway?" Nigel exclaimed. The metal ship sailed close enough for them to get a good look at the pirates, who dressed like regular pirates, only their heads were metal skulls. Their captain stood at the front of the ship, who was fat, wore a red coat and hat, and had metal walrus whiskers. His face looked like the Jolly Roger on their sail.

"YARRGH! SHIVER ME WHISKERS! If it ain't the old cowardly Candy Pirate, Stickybeard! Returned to the sea, have ye?"

"Captain Whisker." Stickybeard said, smugly.

"You know this weirdo?" Eva asked.

"Ay, a little. Nigel old boy, I recall ye mentioning a pirate called Razorbeard from yer galactic endeavors. Whisker's a space-pirate, just like Razorbeard was, that terrorizes planets on his ship, the _Jolly Walrus_. Looks like he's stopped here on Earth."

"Aye, that be right!" Whisker proclaimed. "And thar's been rumors on the sea that ye have the long-lost Ocean Princess on yer deck! And we be here to take 'er with us, then sell fer many doubloons to Davy Jones! Now, where is she?"

"You really think Davy Jones will actually reward you for her capture?" Eva shouted.

"I be willin' to take that chance! Now, hand her over and we'll be on our merry way."

"Get us out of here, Dumb John!" Stickybeard ordered to his helmsman.

"Hey, Walrus Boy! I'M the Ocean Princess!" Eva proclaimed. "ME! EVA ROBERTS! RIGHT HERE!"

"Eva, what are you doing?" Nigel whispered.

"You aren't the only one that likes danger!"

"AFTER THEM, MATIES!" Whisker commanded as their ship chased after Stickybeard's. During the chase, the robo pirates fired cannonballs at the _Sweet Revenge_ , but the Candy Pirates fired back with mega jawbreakers. As more cannonballs came, Eva bended up water from the sea and made a water octopus, using the tentacles to grab the cannonballs and throw them back.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this waterbending!"

"Argh! PREPARE TO BOARD!" At Whisker's command, the robo pirates activated their rockets and flew over to the _Sweet Revenge_. Wally immediately ran up and started punching with his S.L.U.G.G.U.H., while Violet scratched at them, cutting them in half.

"OOF! What type of creature be ye?" a pirate questioned. "A Mobian, mayhap?"

"You wish!" She scratched him again.

As Eva was grabbing pirates with her water tentacles and throwing them off the edge, one pirate, green and with a metal shark head, flew over with his jetpack and grabbed her. "HEY!"

"You're coming with me!" the pirate said as he flew back to his ship with Eva.

"EVA!" Kade screamed.

The pirate landed in front of Captain Whisker with Eva in his grasp. "Excellent work, Johnny! Now, let's find the _Flying Dutchman_ and claim our reward!"

"NOT SO FAST, YA CRUDDY DRONGO!"

"Eh?" They all looked out at the sea, seeing a waterbike speeding their direction. Nigel recognized the raccoon onboard.

"MARINE!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't think you'd go on a pirate adventure without ME, did you?" Marine sped by the side and leaped onto Whisker's ship, then began punching the Whisker Pirates. Eva immediately shook away from Johnny and hopped off the ship onto Marine's waterbike. She began to rapidly speed around the ship, making a slight whirlpool. In an instant, she used her powers to freeze the water around Whisker's ship, sticking it in place. She then sped by and hopped onto the _Sweet Revenge_. Marine spun her tail propeller and jumped ships as well, and the Whisker Pirates could only watch as sitting ducks as the enemy ship sailed away.

"SEE YA LATER, WALRUS FACE!" Marine announced.

"YE HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST O' ME!" Whisker echoed from the distance.

"You came just in time, Marine!" Nigel beamed. "But how did you know what we were doing?"

"Explorer's intuition, Old Mate!" Marine winked. "Actually, I was kinda tailin' Walrus's ship to this planet, and I just saw you blokes. But now that I'm here, I want in on this gig!"

"In that case, ever heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Marine gave a loud, horrified gasp. "THE _FLYING DUTCHMAN_? That's the terror of the seas! The most indestructible ship EVER! No one's ever been able to sink that thing!"

"How do you know about it?" Eva asked.

"Well, it's only like, the talk of every sailor on any planet with an ocean."

"You mean the _Flying Dutchman_ can fly to other planets?"

"No." Oshus responded. "On the contrary, the _Dutchman_ _warps_ to other planets. You see, Eva, spirits such as Kyogre have the ability to warp between the mortal and Spirit Worlds. He granted this power to Davy Jones' ship, and with it, Jones can warp to multiple oceans from the Spirit World."

"So that means any planet with an ocean gets terrorized by Jones?" Rachel asked.

"This is true. And those planets may be in as much danger as ours, should Jones succeed in finding the Sea Crown."

"THE SEA CROWN?" Marine's scream startled them. "That's the greatest treasure in the world! Pirates all around 'ave been tryin' to find it! I HAVE to come with you!"

"While I would like to question how you know about THAT," Eva stated, "I'll just say what the heck. We need all the help we can against someone like Jones."

"RIPPER!"

"We're getting closer to Adabat." Stickybeard reported. "Prepare to lower the anchor."

The team arrived at and docked on Adabat. Like Stickybeard described, it was a wooden village built over the water, with wood paths serving as the only ground to stand on. A long bridge in the distance led to the large, jungle-filled island. People roamed the island, most of which were tan-skinned, with black hair, and sleeveless shirts and waist cloths. "Woooow! This place is so pretty!" Kuki beamed.

"Yeah, if only it weren't on water." Violet said as she and Numbuh 4 still looked sick.

"It still looks like a good place to find food." Hoagie said. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm kind of sick of candy."

"SICK of CANDY? !" Fanny exclaimed. "That's BLASPHEMY!"

"Come on, Fanny, even you cook better food on Moonbase." Rachel remarked. "While we're here, why don't you look for ingredients you can cook later?"

"Hmm… Not a bad idea, Lass."

As Eva was exploring the village, she noticed a boy in a black sleeveless shirt, black hair, blue waist cloth, and about her age, bending some water from the sea. Curious, she walked over to him. "Um… hello."

The boy turned to her with a raised brow. "Um… Hey."

"Hi. …" Eva already felt awkward. "I'm Eva."

"I'm Cojero."

"Great. So, um, you're a waterbender."

"Uh…yeah. Lots of us here in Adabat."

"So I heard."

"I guess you're an outsider?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, from outside."

Kade noticed their interaction and watched from afar. After seconds of thought, he marched over with a hint of jealously on his features. "Hate to interrupt this conversation, but we're in a hurry. You haven't seen a Talisman around here, have you?"

"Um… That's kinda confidential." Cojero scratched his head awkwardly. "I mean, I only know it from my dad, and he says so, so… unless you were the Ocean Princess or something."

"You're looking at her." Eva folded her arms.

"Huh? _You're_ the Ocean Princess?"

Eva bended some water and spun it into a ball before throwing it back into the sea. "Does that convince you?"

"Not… really. I mean, any waterbender can walk up and say they're the princess. You're not even a mermaid."

Eva sighed, "I'm not even sure I am, either! I'm only trusting the word of an old guy that lives in my neighborhood, and the fact Davy Jones seems to think I'm the princess. My dad married a human, that's why I don't have fins, don't ask me the logic behind that."

"Eva, let's just go." Kade took his friend's hand and led her away. "We can find the Talisman on our own."

"Wait!" Cojero called. "Um… You know, some waterbenders are born with healing powers. I just assume the princess would be a healer, of if you could, then maybe you could be her."

"How would I heal?"

"To heal somebody," They turned around as Oshus approached them, "would be to sense that person's external or internal injuries. If you focus your chi to the water on your hands, and melding it the blood that composes the creature's body, you can transform it into new flesh."

"Transform it into new flesh? Is this some sort of magic?"

"While magic and bending are two different categories, the art of healing does originate from such power. It is by the will of Ocean Fairies that waterbenders can heal."

"So I'm blessed with fairy magic, too?" Eva rolled her eyes; the more that was explained to her, the less she believed. "Well, whatever. I'll give it a shot."

"Eva!" Kade pulled his shirt up and revealed the slash wound on his stomach. "You could try it on this… if you want."

"Oh, yeah…" Eva remembered their encounter with Jones. "Well… all right, then." She brought up water from the sea and molded it over her hands. She put it on Kade's wound. "…What happens next?"

"Softly channel the chi to your hands and mold it with his flesh." Oshus instructed.

"Mister, you might think you're making yourself clear, but you're really not." Eva stated. "I barely even know what chi is, and frankly, the idea of turning water into flesh sounds kinda gross."

"As the Ocean Princess, it is important that you-"

"Yeah yeah, look, I'll figure it out later." Eva pulled her hands away, and Kade covered his wound up again. "Let's just find the Talisman."

"Hold on!" Cojero stopped them again. "I dunno if you're the princess, but I guess it won't matter if I tell you. The Talisman's in the Atlantic Ruins on a waterfall deep in the jungle.

"Sounds thrilling." Violet said sarcastically.

"Alright, team, ruins in the jungle it is." Rachel clapped her hands. "Let's go."

"See you later, Eva." Cojero waved, smiling slightly. "H-Hey, if you get back, wanna go for a walk on the beach sometime?"

"NO, SHE WOULDN'T!" Kade shouted, pushing Eva along faster.

"Hey!" Eva yelled. "What's your problem?"

"Probably as excited for adventure as I am!" Marine exclaimed.

 _Stage 2: Atlantic Ruins_

 _Mission: Find the Shark Talisman._

The team started their venture through the path between the trench walls. It seemed that whoever lived here originally were very tribal; lots of tiki markings were engraved in walls, and the place looked like it was riddled with ancient traps. It looked like the kind of temple you'd see in _Indiana Jones_ , they thought. The place was very rugged and worn-down, and they thought to be on the lookout for crumbling floors. Their suspicion of traps was accurate, as when Marine stepped on a floor tile, some darts came flying from the walls, forcing the group to duck quickly with a start. Marine ducked, but her tail stuck up and took a few pokes. "Ow!" she yelped lightly. She brushed the darts off like nothing, and they kept an eye out for similar traps.

Not much further forward, Marine tripped on a tiny, thin wire, wobbling, but able to maintain her balance, while the ground before them crumbled and revealed a deep pit of deadly spikes. The kids looked at Marine with a blaming glare, and she grinned sheepishly.

 ** _The rest of this stage will be posted as soon as I am able to. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

The sun was setting on the island of Adabat as their venture stretched on. The team of operatives were nearing the top of the Atlantic Ruins. "Whose cruddy idea was it to build a temple on a cruddy waterfall?" Wally shouted.

"For once, you asked something smart." Violet remarked. "This whole place is one big safety hazard."

"That's the spirit of adventure for ya!" Marine grinned.

Eva glanced over to Kade, who looked upset. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh, really? Kade, you've been like that ever since I talked to that boy. What's up with that?"

"Nothing, it's just… I don't like when you do that."

She sighed. "Kade, I flirt with boys all the time. It's just my thing. I even did it with Numbuh 13 once. What's it to you, anyway?"

"Well… I'm afraid of you eventually falling for one and… then you won't wanna hang out anymore."

"Kade, if you were my friend, you'd be happy if I found someone that likes me."

"It's not just about whether or not they like you. Like… Wouldn't you want them to be _right_ for you?"

"Right for me, how?"

"Well… I dunno."

Soon, the sun was all the way down, revealing the starry night sky. At the top of a stone stairwell, they made it to a chamber with a large waterfall and a brown glowing shark sitting on a pedestal. "We're finally here." Nigel sighed with relief.

"Great, so let's get the cruddy Talisman and leave." Wally stated. However, just as they were about to approach it, they began to hear strange noises.

"Huh? Who's there?" Rachel demanded, holding her staff ready

"Come out and show yourself!" Fanny lit her emerald flames.

The large waterfall started glowing, and a swarm of demonic fish, with dark bodies, sharp teeth, and red eyes, shot out of the waterfall and landed on the floor, standing upright.

"What the heck are these things?!" Nigel shouted.

 _"Eva Roberts! Eva Roberts!"_

"Sounds like they're interested in YOU, Eva!" Abby noted.

"For once, I don't really feel like flirting!"

"Well, they're not taking you without a fight!" Nigel lit his hands with flames. "Kids Next Door:"

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Eva declared.

"Hey, that was my line!"

"This is MY story!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just attack!" Eva bended some water from the waterfall and froze the fish, Marine knocked them away with her Light Spheres, while most of the others just shot them off with their weapons. Some fish leaped to attack Nigel and Fanny, but the two shot fire at them and turned them into fishsticks, which they then proceeded to eat.

"Nothing like fried fish." Fanny remarked.

"You eat 'em dead, and I'll eat 'em live." Violet said as she grabbed some monster fish and began munching them.

At that instant, all the fish retreated back into the waterfall. They all felt a rumbling, and a gigantic monster frog with long eyes stuck its head out and made a loud roar.

"WHAT THE 'HECK IS THAT THING?" Marine shouted.

"The evil monster that always waits for us at the end of the temple." Abby remarked, rolling her eyes. The beast frog then shot its tongue out and ate the Shark Talisman.

"Which is the same evil monster that has a weird diet." Eva said. "Oh, well… You know the drill, team."

 _Boss fight: Spurt_

The team dodged as Spurt lashed its tongue at them. At one point, the tongue got stuck on the ground, so Violet threw her cat shurikens, which exploded, making the beast screech in pain. "Leave this part to me!" Marine exclaimed as she threw Light Spheres at the right eye. The eye was blackened after about five strikes.

"That got 'im!" Nigel exclaimed.

"He's not done, yet." Eva reminded. Spurt fired a large blast of water from its mouth, but Eva countered this by constantly throwing a stream of water against it. This lasted for a few minutes, Eva gasping for breath as her arms got weary, until Spurt finally ceased. Once his guard was down, Marine threw more Light Spheres and blackened the left eye.

"Try and fight us when you're blind!" Wally taunted.

"'ey, that was MY line!" Marine shouted.

"Well, you're both wrong." Rachel told them. "Looks like he's still got some fight." As she said this, Spurt fired a stronger blast of water, but Eva managed to catch it, freezing it with her bending.

"I'll finish this!" Eva said as she ran up the frozen water path that was created. It started to crack when she was close to the top, but she leaped off onto the head just before it collapsed. Eva stuck her hands in the waterfall and froze the whole thing itself, along with the monster. Eva pressed the fingers of her right hand together, raised the hand with her tips aimed downward, and pierced through the frozen monster. Eva jumped back onto the ground and watched the entire water wall crack and release the water, and Spurt split into pieces in the process.

"And THAT'S how it's done!" Eva proclaimed. The Brown Ocean Talisman, shaped like a shark, came out from the waterfall and landed before them.

"Looks like we're good to go now." Nigel figured.

"Davy Jones isn't getting the slip on me, yet!" Eva declared proudly.

"JOB well done, cobbers!" Marine cheered perkily. "Let's get ON to the NEXT island!"

"I can't wait until this whole thing is done!" Wally shouted.

"Here here." Violet agreed.

"We heard you the first hundred times, you two." Fanny said.

"Well, we hate water!" Wally reminded.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the ship." Nigel said, annoyed with their banter. "We'll need to rest for whatever Jones is planning to throw next. Not to mention any other pirates like Whisker coming after us…"

* * *

 **Phew, there you go. Captain Whisker and his crew come from _Sonic Rush Adventure_ , but I made up his ship, Adabat is from _Sonic Unleashed_ , and Spurt's based off of Squirt from _DKC3_.**


	8. Cousins

**Guess who's back?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Cousins_**

 _Eva Roberts was swimming in rough, stormy waters, trying to escape from a maelstrom that the_ Flying Dutchman _was leisurely sailing around. She cried as she was finally sucked down the maelstrom, and saw visions of a large wave coming to a town and wiping it out entirely. As everything went black, all she heard was a sound that sounded like a heartbeat. Thump thump… thump thump…_

When Eva awoke from her nightmare, she got dressed and went outside to meet with the others. She saw Wally and Violet throwing up over the edge again, looked up to see Marine kicking back at the top of the sails, then went over to join Nigel and Kade, looking at the compass. "Hey, boys!"

"Hey, Eva!" Kade greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. I had another nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, just Davy Jones again. No big deal. So, what's new? We got a lead on the next Talisman, or what?"

"We're not sure." Nigel replied. "This compass has been going crazy all day. It keeps moving around."

"Maybe the Talisman's moving?" Eva figured.

"How could it do that?" Kade asked.

"I dunno. But hey, anything's possible nowadays, it seems."

"I just wish this thing would give a clearer indication." Nigel said.

"Keep yer guards up, maties." Stickybeard told them. "There be a ship approaching." They looked out in the distance to see a small, black and blue ship with torn sails coming their way at a fast pace.

"At least it's not the _Dutchman_." Hoagie observed.

"Who do you think is it?" Kuki asked.

"It's coming up pretty fast." Nigel said worriedly. "I'm not sure if we wanna find out."

"Get us out of here, Dumb John Silver!" Stickybeard ordered. The _Sweet Revenge_ turned in the opposite direction away from the incoming ship, but the action seemed fruitless.

"It's coming too fast!" Nigel exclaimed.

"They're already here!" Rachel shouted as the ship sailed right beside them. A band of demonic pirates then jumped from their ship to the _Sweet Revenge_.

"Who are you?" Nigel demanded.

A green pirate with long black hair, dressed partially like a hippie, answered. "We're the Boogey Pirates! Captain Mandy demands the immediate capture of the Kids Next Door to fight in her arena!"

"Captain Mandy?" Nigel questioned. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"There's no chance of escape! Surrender and come with us!"

"Oh yeah? We aren't going without a fight—OOF!" Nigel was silenced when a dart hit him in the neck, making him pass out. His teammates shared his fate within minutes.

 ** _Boogey Bay_**

Nigel groaned as he awoke to find himself and his friends locked in a dark, wooden cell. "Where are we?" he asked.

The others awakened in time as some large, buff Boogey Pirates came and opened their cell. "Come on, Brats! It's your turn to fight in the arena!" The kids simply went along with them and followed the pirates down the corridor. They were led to a small arena, where several pirates were gathered in the audience. The kids stopped in the center of the arena as the green pirate from before stepped forward from the audience.

"Welcome, snot-nosed kids, to Captain Mandy's Pirate Battle Bash! As her most loyal attendant, Creeper, it is my honor to introduce the terror of the seas herself!" With that, he stepped out of the way as their short, female captain approached. "Introducing… CAPTAIN MANDY MCKENZIE!" The team gasped at who it was.

"Hello, Kids Next Door." the scowling, noseless, blonde girl said.

"Mandy!" Nigel exclaimed.

"'o the heck is THIS sheila?" Marine asked.

"And how do you guys know her?" Violet asked.

"Mandy is this psychotic little girl that tried to take over the Kids Next Door a few months ago." Nigel answered. "We stopped her, but she got away."

"But she can't be as bad as Malladus."

"She kind of was."

"Wait, did that guy just call her Mandy _McKenzie_?" Eva questioned. At this, they all turned to Rachel, who scratched her head and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, hehe. Funny story, actually. You see-"

"Tell them, Rachel." Mandy said. "Tell them how the most evil girl in the world is your _cousin_."

"COUSIN?" they all exclaimed.

Rachel sighed. "It's true."

"Rachel, why didn't you tell us Mandy was your cousin?" Nigel asked.

"Because she was afraid of what people might think if they found out the goody two-shoes Supreme Leader was related to a diabolical mastermind." Mandy answered. "The fool could reach her selfish little brother, but not her even _more_ selfish cousin."

She sighed again, sadly. "Yep, that's pretty much the gist of it."

Nigel put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, Rachel. Just look at me. I come from a long line of evil!"

"And don't forget Numbuh 86 with Mr. Boss and Cole!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"My daddy is NOT evil!" Fanny retorted.

"Enough talk!" Mandy demanded. "You're all here to battle for your lives for the ultimate prize: THIS!" With that, she held up a red glowing crab.

"The Talisman!" Eva exclaimed in shock.

"And that's not all. I also have THIS!" Eva gasped when Mandy held the container holding the Manaphy egg. "However, win or lose, I have no intention of giving up this egg."

"What do you want with it?" Eva demanded.

"For world domination, of course. I know all about you, Ocean Princess. You and the little creature in this egg are the offspring of the Ocean King himself. You contain the ultimate power of the seas! The kind of power that can beat Davy Jones! I plan to use that power to rule the seas and eventually the world!"

"It's always world domination with you, isn't it?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, and I was planning to use the Grim Reaper for that purpose, but you took him from me, and even made him Demon King. So, I'm going to make you pay with your lives. GET THEM, LORD PAIN!"

At her command, another gate opened, and a cyan-colored demon in a dark-blue suit, with Mandy's face on it, and cape, wearing a helmet and wielding a spiky club, stepped through. "You called, my Master?"

"Destroy them!"

"As you command, Your Mandiness! WAARRGH!" He charged at Numbuh 1 and swung his club, but he jumped aside.

The bald Brit made quick dodges as Lord Pain kept swinging at him, and Nigel eventually jumped to kick him in the face. Lord Pain began to shoot lasers from the spikes on his club, forcing them all to perform quick dodges. "YEOW!" Kuki screamed as a shot hit her. Wally then saw a blast coming to Violet and immediately jumped in its way, taking the hit.

"Wally!" Violet shouted. She immediately drew out her cat shurikens and tossed them at the demon, making him screech in pain and the lasers to stop. Violet then ran up and tackled the demon, trying to take away his club, but he was able to kick her away. Afterwards, Rachel ran up to try to attack him, and the two were soon locked in a duel with club against staff. In the end, club came out victorious as Rachel was knocked away.

"Foolish children! No one can beat Lord Pain! Your victory is hopeless- wait, huh?…" Lord Pain looked confused as the place began to shake. The audience ceased their cheering to search around. "What's going on?" Just then, the ceiling above Lord Pain gave way and collapsed on him, knocking him out.

"Well, that was easy." Nigel said. They looked up curiously, and saw two familiar twins jump down and land in the arena.

"The Interesting Twins," the sister began.

"From Beneath The Mountain!" the brother finished.

"Yin!"

"And Yang!"

"Have returned!" they chorused.

"What?" Mandy said angrily. "You aren't part of my show! Who are you two?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Nigel asked.

"Getting you out of here, of course!" Yang, answered.

"But you're bad guys!" Rachel said.

"No, we're not!" Yang shouted. "Here's the thing:"

"After Numbuh 1 defeated Malladus, we finally found the courage to quit working for Father."

"Father threatened us with Delightfulization if we did not do as he commanded."

"We never meant any harm to the Kids Next Door! We were just following Father's orders! I mean, no one wants to be Delightful, do they?"

"Good point there." Rachel agreed. "But it's still hard to believe you."

"We are telling the truth!" Yang tried to reason.

"And we shall prove it!" With that, Yin pressed a button and blew up one of the walls to the arena.

"STOP THEM!" Mandy commanded. "Don't let them free their ship!" Mandy grabbed the Manaphy Egg and the Talisman, activated a jetpack, and took off through the hole in the ceiling as the other pirates charged in to capture them.

"We have to go after her!" Eva exclaimed.

"We need to help Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates, too! Come on!" Nigel ordered as they all fought the Boogey Pirates during their escape.

Wally went to help Violet up during the scuffle. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No big deal!" Wally said proudly. They followed after the others quickly. Kuki glared at him in frustration as she joined.

Once the group made it to the deck of the pirate ship they were trapped in, they found that they were high in the sky. "Oh, come on! This ship can fly, too?" Rachel said.

"Isn't it weird how nearly every other enemy ship we've encountered can fly, yet the _Flying Dutchman_ can't?" Violet asked.

"Well, it technically flies underwater."

"Where's the _Sweet Revenge_?" Nigel asked.

"Over there." The twins pointed, indicating the harpoon on the ship, which was latched to the _Sweet Revenge_ on the sea. They also noticed five other ships with harpoons stuck to the _Revenge_.

"When the Boogey Pirates knocked you out, Mandy attached six ships in her fleet to the _Sweet Revenge_ in order to pull it." Yang explained.

"She probably wants to make it part of her fleet." Yin followed.

"The Candy Pirates should be trapped on the other ships."

"So, what do we do?" Nigel asked.

"Take out the ships…" Yang began.

"…and free yours." Yin finished.

"Simple enough." Rachel said. "But where's Mandy?"

"Over there." Yang said, pointing to a small, floating platform with a few small propellers holding it up.

"We can use these lifeboats to get to the ships." Yin said.

"They float, too." Yang followed.

"Okay," Rachel began, "you guys split up and go take out those ships. I'm going after Mandy."

"You sure you can handle her on your own?" Nigel asked.

"Don't worry. I think it's a match both of us have been waiting for. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Alright, Kids Next Door (plus others): take out those ships!" With that, they divided their selves into teams, got in the lifeboats, and went after the ships, but not before the Interesting Twins threw a bomb and blew up the harpoon on the ship they were just on.

Wally, Kuki, and Violet made it to the first ship, in which the Boogey Pirates immediately noticed and ran to fight them. Some pirates pushed a cannon and aimed it at them, but they kids jumped, and the cannon broke through a wall and revealed some Candy Pirates locked in cages.

"Duh, look! It's the Kids Next Door!" Dumb John Silver exclaimed.

"I'll get them out!" Violet said, running over and using her claws to pick the locks.

Wally and Kuki were dodging the pirates' swords as they tried to fight back. Kuki screamed as one sword slashed her slightly across the chest. "Numbuh 3! Are you okay?" Wally shouted, running to her aid.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" she shouted, helping herself up.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Wally asked Violet.

"Beats me. Let's just take out this harpoon!" The werecat threw her shurikens, which exploded on impact of the harpoon.

At this time, Nigel and Fanny landed on another ship and began throwing fire blasts at the Boogey Pirates. The two stood on the edge of the ship and threw fire at the harpoon rope, burning it and making it drop to the sea. Afterwards, they set the sails on fire and made their escape.

Rachel sailed on her floating lifeboat and finally reached the small floating platform, where her cousin, Mandy stood in the center by the Manaphy Egg and Talisman. "Hey, Mandy." she greeted coldly, drawing her staff.

She turned around. "Hello, Cousin. Here to arrest me?"

"No, not yet. First, I need to know: why did you choose this path? Why couldn't you join the Kids Next Door like my brother and I?"

"I would've joined the Kids Next Door, but I had better things to do than help kids who can't open a pack of M&Ms. Nothing good ever comes from helping others. 'Yin-Yang' is irrelevant to me. I've been doing evil almost all my life and things have always gone well. A few minor setbacks here and there, but things always go my way."

"Well, kiss your luck good-bye, because I'm bringing you in!"

At this, Mandy ripped off her dress, revealing a suit of dark green armor, and drew out a pirate sword. "I don't believe in luck! Bring it, Sister!"

Rachel ripped off her orange sweater and revealed her samurai armor. "I'm NOT your sister!"

 _Boss fight: Mandy McKenzie_

Rachel switched positions of her staff as fast as she could to block Mandy's slashes. She swung her staff to attack her, but Mandy front-flipped in the air and got behind her, then threw another slash, but Rachel quickly blocked.

Meanwhile, Creeper was sailing to another ship on his lifeboat and disembarked as he said to the crew, "Orders from the captain: she wants us to release the pirates and pull back the harpoon."

"Why would she want us to do that?" one pirate asked.

"You want me to tell her you said that?"

They gave fearful looks at this. "O-Okay. As the captain commands." With that, the pirates pulled back the harpoon and released the Candy Pirates. Afterwards, the Candy Pirates attacked the Boogey Pirates and knocked them out. The Interesting Twins then threw off their Creeper disguise and high-fived.

"They are SO…" Yin began.

"…easy to fool!" Yang finished.

The Candy Pirates then turned the harpoon and aimed it down at the deck, afterwards firing it and making a large hole. "HONH HONH!" Chewy and Gooey laughed.

Rachel tried jabbing the punching glove side of her staff at Mandy, but she hopped on it and jabbed her sword at Rachel's head, but she dodged her head to the side, then swung her staff and flung Mandy off.

Eva and Abby arrived at their ship and began to fight off Boogey Pirates. Eva took out a water bottle, ran over to the harpoon, and bended the water from the bottle to chop off the harpoon's rope.

"How'd ya do that?" Abby asked.

"Waterbending Slice!" she grinned.

Hoagie, Kade, and Marine were on their way to the last ship, and the pirates raised their swords as they landed. "Uh…what do you call a vampire whose car breaks down on his way to the blood bank?" Hoagie asked. "A CAB! HA HA! Get it?"

"…Hey! That is pretty funny!" With that, the demon pirates began laughing.

"OH! OH! OH! I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!" Kade exclaimed. "Why did the toilet paper roll down the hill? TO GET TO THE BOTTOM!" The pirates laughed even louder. While they were distracted, Marine took the keys from them and opened the cell holding Oshus.

"Thank you. Leave the rest to me." With that, Oshus took his cane, leaped in front of the pirates, and started attacking them with swift and nimble martial arts.

"WHOA! That old guy sure is keen with fightin'!" Marine beamed.

"Strength isn't determined by age. Now, let's go rescue Manaphy."

"Sure! Jus' gimme a minute, eh?" With that, Marine charged her fist and destroyed the harpoon with a powerful punch.

Mandy jabbed her sword, but Rachel jumped on it and forced it to the ground. As Mandy failed to pick it back up, Rachel kicked her away. She then kicked the sword away and ran back a few feet, then the two charged and leaped to each other for an attack.

They both collided, and the two began fighting over the staff. "Why couldn't you just be good?" Rachel shouted.

"Why should I? Both our parents always liked you better! Everyone always liked you better! That's why I have to force people to respect me!"

"You can't use fear to gain respect, Mandy! You have to earn it!"

"I AM earning it! The only respectful person is one who's feared, Rachel."

"Isn't there some way I can make you understand?"

Mandy slide-kicked and knocked Rachel off her feet. "No!" As she ran over to pick up her sword, she noticed the operatives heading her way.

"Hate to break this to you, Mandy, but your harpoons are finished!" Nigel exclaimed. "Now, hands up! The Arctic Base has a cell with your name on it!"

Mandy rushed over and grabbed the Manaphy Egg container before activating her jetpacks. Yin and Yang quickly jumped and grabbed onto her legs, making her jetpack zoom out of control and for her to land back on the foothold, dropping the container as it shot open.

Eva gasped as the Manaphy Egg flew through the air, then immediately ran to catch it. She reached her hands out and grabbed it just over the edge and, as she lost balance and fell, Kade ran up and grabbed her arm, with her other arm still holding the egg.

"Phew! Thanks, Kade!"

"No problem!"

Almost instantly, the Manaphy Egg began to glow with a great, bright blue light. They all gasped as the egg began to crack. "It's hatching!" Oshus exclaimed. Two antennas slowly rose from the hatching egg. In a matter of moments, the egg was completely gone, and the young blue Sea Prince was born.

The baby Manaphy slowly opened his yellow eyes. His blurry vision became clear, staring up at Eva Roberts' emerald-green eyes. "Mana?" it said.

Eva stared at him curiously. "Um… Little Brother?"

"Mana-Mana! Manaaaa!" He cheered and hugged her happily.

"THAT'S Manaphy?" Mandy looked with disgust.

"AWW! He's so cuuuuute!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Hey! It is kinda cute!" Wally replied, walking over to the newborn. "Hey, little guy! Coochy coochy coo!" He tickled Manaphy's chest. The baby began crying and gripping onto Eva.

"Hey! You're scaring him!" Eva exclaimed. "It's okay, Baby Bro! Don't cry!" she said comfortingly, hugging the baby spirit. Within seconds, he stopped crying.

"Hmmmmm… MANA!" When Manaphy screamed, his antennas started to glow red and create energy lines, which connected Violet to Wally, making them glow as well. In moments, the glowing stopped, and the two shook their heads.

"What the crud was that all about?" Wally's voice asked, but it came from Violet's mouth.

"That was weird." said Violet's voice in Wally's body. Their looks turned to shock as they studied their selves. "Wait! How did everyone get so tall?"

"Since when do Ah have cat ears and a tail?" That's when they realized what happened.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"They switched bodies!" Rachel exclaimed.

"COOL!" Hoagie beamed.

"That was Manaphy's Heart Swap." Oshus said. "It's a special power Manaphy has that switches your soul with another."

"Well, tell him to switch us back!" Wally demanded. "Ah don't wanna be stuck in this body forever!"

"What's wrong with my body?" Violet asked.

"N-Nothin'. It's just… it just feels weird and all."

"Can't say I disagree with that."

"Don't worry. It only lasts for a short time." As Oshus said this, the line connected them again and they were back in their old bodies.

"Phew! Thank goodness for that!" Wally sighed.

"Say, did you really wet yourself in the first grade?" Violet asked. Everyone instantly laugh.

"H-HEY! HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I don't know. I just… did."

"During Heart Swap, the switched souls can see into the memories of the other." Oshus explained.

"Makes sense since you were playing with that chew toy!" Wally retorted.

"HEY! I THOUGHT THERE WAS CATNIP ON IT!" Violet screamed. This only made everyone laugh more.

"AHEM!" Mandy coughed. "In case you haven't noticed, you're surrounded!" At this, they realized the Boogey Pirates were surrounding them. "Now, hand over the sea brat!"

As the team readied to fight back, Manaphy cheered, "Mana! Mana! PHEEEE!" Several water cyclones rose from below and captured the pirates, taking them downward. A huge wave rose up and washed Mandy off the platform, making her scream as she fell to the sea below. Another cyclone came up and carried the platform down to the _Sweet Revenge_ , where Stickybeard waited.

"Ah, so nice of ye to finally join us."

"Whoa! That was…" Yin began.

"Amazing!" Yang followed.

"Are you drunk? That was ripper!" Marine fist-pumped.

"Well, aren't you the powerful little waterbender!" Eva tickled Manaphy's chest with her finger. "Maybe you can give me some pointers!"

"Mana Mana!"

Nigel then walked over and picked up the Red Crab Talisman. "Well, that takes care of that!"

"Now we can get going!" Hoagie cheered.

"Oh, and Yin and Yang? Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Yang said.

"It's the least we can do for our cousin." Yin said.

"COUSIN?" they all exclaimed.

"Yes." Yang replied. "Nigel Uno is our cousin. Our great-grandmother is one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, according to Father."

"One of the Triplets?" Nigel questioned. "Then what about the third one?"

"We don't know." Yin shrugged.

"Wonderful, more maties for our crew. Now, let's shove off!" Stickybeard declared. "The next Talisman awaits and the open sea calls!"

 ** _Boogey Bay_**

The _Boogey Bay_ sailed by the area where Mandy fell and lowered a ladder. Mandy rose from the surface and climbed back onto her ship. She was then approached by Creeper. "Captain. The _Sweet Revenge_ is setting sail. What shall we do?"

"Sail after them! I want each and every one of those Talisman found! I want to obtain the Sea Crown before Rachel or Jones!"

"As you command. Raise the anchor! We're setting sail! Let's go!" With that, the pirates moved into their positions.

* * *

 **Yes, everybody, Mandy is back, and is, in fact, captain of the _Boogey Bay_. Seriously, it's a fact (sort of). Manaphy is from _Pokémon_.**


	9. Bullies

**Hey, everybody. Boring chapter, but what can ya do? It's gonna be better later. Alright, let's go.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Bullies_**

It was a peaceful, clear night on the _Sweet Revenge_. Everyone was sound asleep and the moon shined bright, complimenting the stars. Eva Roberts, however, was sitting on the railing of the ship, hanging her feet over the edge and holding the baby Manaphy in her arms. "You're still up?" Eva looked over to see her cousin in his pajamas.

"Oh. Hey, Nigel. I couldn't really sleep." she replied, looking down at Manaphy with a smile. Nigel went over and sat by her on the railing. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah. You sure have bonded with him quickly."

"Well, we are technically siblings. And I have always wanted a brother. Then I guessed a cousin would've had to do."

"Technically, I'm not really your cousin. You were just adopted."

"I guess I am. Still, can you believe that that psycho path was Rachel's cousin?"

"Everyone's got a crazy relative, it seems. And I thought Harvey was bad enough! Still, Rachel looked a little upset after we beat her."

"She was probably upset that she couldn't reach her. You think that's how Numbuh Zero felt when he couldn't reach Father?"

"I don't know. But that reminds me: Eva, after we're done with this whole thing, _are_ you planning to live in Oceana?"

"Well… not really." Eva rocked Manaphy softly as she frowned. "I mean, I don't really want to. I'm used to it at home. But… what if they _need_ me to come back; defend the kingdom from invaders like some warrior princess."

"If Kyogre's the Sea King, why can't he do it himself?"

"He couldn't really beat Jones, it looks like. Sigh… It was kind of cool at first, but now I'm a little worried about this whole… 'princess' thing."

"Princess! Princess!" Manaphy cheered.

Eva gasped. "He said his first word! Hey! Say, 'Eva.'"

"EVA! EVA!"

"YAAAAY!"

"I know! Say, 'Nigel'!" Nigel said excitedly.

"Nana?"

"You heard 'im, Cuz! You're his Nana!"

"HEY! You made him do that on purpose!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy exclaimed, jumping onto the deck. "PHEEEE!" With that, he used his Heart Swap and switched Eva and Nigel's bodies.

They then began to feel their selves. "AAAAHHH!" Eva screamed. "I'M BALD!"

"I'M UGLY!"

"You're hot! I'm hideous!"

"No, you're handsome! And I'm starving! When was the last time you ate?"

"When was the last time you took a bath?"

Manaphy jumped for joy as the two argued.

 ** _Flying Dutchman_**

The seas were not so peaceful in the region where the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed. The crewmembers were hard at work while Jones was in his cabin, on the phone. "Yes, I would like to order a triple extra large pizza, 12 anchovies on each slice, and Super Spice-ah. Yes, big enough to fit a whole band of pirates…. The _Flying Dutchman_ … It doesn't have an exact location, it sails the seas… No, I can't just stop; we're on an important mission. W-We're trying to find the long lost Ocean Princess and drag her to the depths-ah. L-Look, we're-we're-we're- Okay, you know what? Hold that order off. I'll call back later. Okay, good-bye." With that, he hung up.

He marched outside onto the deck, where he was met up with Octoroo and Dayu. "Oo-ah-owns! Davy Jones! The bratty kids just found another Talisman!"

"What?"

"And that's not all! Those five kids that you captured? They're the long lost Sector Z!"

"Sector Z?"

"Of the Kids Next Door! Just like Eva!"

"And if I were to guess, it was them that helped Eva escape." Dayu said.

"Those filthy traitors. Well, I'll have THEM dealt with soon enough-ah! Where is the princess headed?"

"Well, they just defeated a small fleet of Underworld pirates. Now, they're headed somewhere near the Arctic Ocean."

"Jimmy Legs, set a course for the Arctic Ocean! I want to have the Sea Princess to the depths immediately!"

"Me, too." The female pirate, Diane approached and said. "I can't stand that pretty-faced anchorwoman, anymore."

"You can't stand anyone prettier than you, Diane!" Octoroo retorted.

"You'll have what you want, yet! Just sail after the runts or there'll be the devil to pay!" Jones ordered.

He was then approached by Consuela. "Misser Davy Jones. You no have no more lemon pledge on _Flying Dutchman_."

Jones sighed. "Set a course for the lemon pledge store first-ah."

 ** _Sweet Revenge_**

When daylight arrived, everyone was up on deck, with Eva rocking Manaphy in her arms. "You're still holding onto him?" Nigel asked.

"Well, yeah! He's my baby brother, and I'm the only family he has at the moment."

"And he is the Sea Prince, just as you are the princess." Oshus said, coming over. "The two of you wield incredible power, the kind of power Jones wants. And the kind of power fit enough to rule the seas."

"The very reason Jones wants it." Nigel figured.

"Indeed. But while Manaphy is younger, he has far more power. You see, Manaphy is what is known as a Firstborn. Firstborn are gods that remain at the age of 1 forever, no matter how old they really are. The younger someone is, the more energy they have, and children like you have tons of energy, and that's why Firstborn have so much power. It is also why evil sorts like to hunt them down and use their powers for their own intentions."

"That's why Dimentia wanted to use Jirachi's power." Nigel remembered.

"Yes. You see, Jirachi and Manaphy were the only Firstborn who had little knowledge of the universe. Dimentia took advantage of this and was able to fool Jirachi into doing her bidding, due to his little knowledge. The same thing could've happened with Manaphy and Jones if Eva had not rescued him."

"You hear that, Bro? I rescued you from child abusement!"

"MANA!"

"That reminds me, what ever happened to the Ocean King, anyway?" Eva asked.

"When the Sea Crown was lost, the Ocean King's power decreased. That gave Jones the upper hand, er, claw/hand, and he was able to lock him away."

"How DO you know all this?" Nigel asked.

"Soon, Nigel. Soon."

Kuki passed Wally as she walked along the deck. "Hey, Kuki!" Wally greeted.

"Hmph!" she huffed, ignoring him.

He looked at her weirdly and ran after. "Kuki, why are you so mad at me?"

"Why do you care? Why don't you go hang out with Violet?"

"What do you have against Violet?"

"Nothing! I just don't see why you'd take a bullet for her and not me!"

"Ah would've taken it for you, but you were too far away!"

"Oh, come on! What kind of excuse is that?"

"I don't know! I just want to know what your problem is!"

"I do not have a problem!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Nigel, Eva, and Manaphy watched with disbelief. It was then that Manaphy exclaimed, "PHEEE!", and switched their bodies. Wally and Kuki felt their new bodies.

"AAAHHH!" Wally screamed. "Oh, come on! Why do I have to be switched with a cruddy girl twice?"

"I'm not enjoying it either!" Kuki exclaimed.

"That oughta help them connect." Eva said.

"Boy, I'll say." Kade said. "They're so oblivious!"

"They ain't the only ones!" Hoagie shouted.

"Quit yer arguing, kiddies!" Stickybeard demanded. "We're coming up to the next island!" They all looked ahead to see the incoming land mass.

"Why does that place look familiar?" Hoagie asked.

"Ah know that place!" Wally said in Kuki's body. "That's-"

"BULLY ISLAND!" Kuki exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"We can see each other's memories, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So, the Talisman is here?" Hoagie asked.

"The compass doesn't lie." Stickybeard replied.

"Well, better get ready. If I remember this place, the bullies are not friendly."

After docking on Bully Island, the team adventured through the thick jungle. Wally and Kuki's bodies were switched back at this time. "This place hasn't changed much." Hoagie said.

"No wonder why I still don't like it." Wally remarked.

"That's because you endured every wedgie known to man!" Kuki retorted. Everyone giggled at this.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Wally shouted to Hoagie.

"I didn't! I swear!"

"We switched bodies, remember?" Kuki asked.

"Oh yeah. MAN, I hate that power!"

"Oh, Manaphy was just having fun. Weren't you, Bro?" Eva cooed.

"Man-Mana!"

"That's right!"

"I sure hope we don't…" Yang began.

"…get any wedgies." Yin followed.

"But they're just bullies, aren't they?" Marine asked.

"Not exactly…" Hoagie replied.

They came to a wide-open field and stopped when they noticed something lying in the center. "Hey… is that…" Rachel started.

"PATTON!" Fanny exclaimed, running over to the rather beaten up Drill Sergeant. The others hurried over as well just as he was recovering.

"Fanny? Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that!" Fanny replied.

"Well, Dib picked up this supernatural reading from this island, and since you guys were on a mission, I figured I'd come here to see what it was myself."

"And Dib couldn't come, because?…"

"He figured it would have to do with you guys and he already established…"

"It was probably a Talisman." Eva figured.

"Mana?" Manaphy said.

"Hey, who's the blue thing?" Patton asked.

"This is my little brother, Manaphy! He's the Sea Prince. And I'm the princess!"

"That's right, so ya better show your respect, ye stoopid boy!" Fanny shouted.

"Yeah… no. For one thing, I don't believe you." Patton said in disbelief.

At this, Eva bent some water out of a bottle and made it slap Patton twice across the face. "Okay, okay, I believe you! But how is that little… thing… your brother?"

"Long story. But this little guy is pretty powerful for his age!"

"Man-Mana!"

"He doesn't look that powerful."

"…PHEEEE!" Manaphy used his Heart Swap and connected Fanny and Patton, switching their bodies.

"…AAAHHH!" They both screamed.

"What happened to me?" Patton exclaimed. "I'm… HOT!"

"How nice for you! A boy's body is SOOO disgusting!"

"I'M disgusting? All this hair feels itchy! ...But the skirt feels comfy, though."

"And what's this thing in my pants?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT'S PRIVATE!"

"This oughta be good for some entertainment." Violet joked.

A creepy laughter echoed from afar. _"So, the Kids Next Door return to my island! Well, you won't be leaving so easily THIS time! AH HA HA HA- ow."_

"Who's there?" Nigel demanded. On cue, a floating metal platform appeared from above, carrying a redheaded boy with a distorted face.

"Jerry Rassic is BACK for revenge! You remember me, don't you, Wally and Hoagie?"

The two operatives exchanged glances. "Uh… not really." Wally replied.

"W-WHAT? What do you mean you don't remember?! I tried to kill you the last time you were here!"

Hoagie scratched his head in confusion. "Uh, sorry dude, but we seriously don't remember you at all."

"How many episodes were you in?" Wally asked.

"Just one, but I did appear in a one-shot on FanFiction."

"Just one? Well, no wonder nobody remembers you." Hoagie replied.

"I'm kinda surprised with a face that ugly!" Patton joked.

"I'd rather have Patton's face than yours, that's for sure!" Fanny shouted.

"OH, NEVER MIND! Ever since you defeated me, I've been on this island plotting my revenge! I stumbled across this glowing sea turtle thing and used it to power my newest creation! BEHOLD!"

A giant hatch opened in front of them on the ground and a platform came up, carrying a humungous muscular bully with four arms, a zit face, black hair, and a rock-and-roll T-shirt. "Everyone: meet my latest and most powerful creation! I call it: XITSFLICKS!"

"Zitsflicks?" Abby asked.

"NO! Not ZITS! X-ITS-FLICKS! I'm sick of people getting that wrong!"

 _"Xitsflicks rule Number 1:"_ the beast began. _"No multi-crossover f#%kers on my island!"_

"What the heck is he talking about?" Eva shouted.

"This beast is INVINCIBLE-ow. Prepare for the worst bullying of your life!"

"Bring him on!" Eva declared bravely.

"Ma-NA!" Manaphy pointed at him forcefully.

"ATTACK THEM!" Jerry roared.

 _"Xitsflicks rule Number 2: all bitches named 'Eva' must DIE!"_

 _Boss fight: Xitsflicks_

Violet threw her cat shurikens at the monster's head, making the beast screech in pain as they exploded. "Hey, Zit Face!" Fanny shouted, still in Patton's body. "How about a little-" She tried to shoot her fire, but failed. "Huh?" She tried to shoot more fire, but couldn't. Xitsflicks then reached down and grabbed him- er, her, er, whatever.

 _"Xitsflicks rule Number 3: no firebending f#%kers on my island! Give them WEDGIE!"_ The monster reached down and pulled out Patton's underpants, then began twirling Fanny around.

"WAAAHHHH! HELP ME!"

"Man, am I ever thankful we switched bodies now!" Patton retorted.

"JUST HELP ME!"

At this, Patton threw Fanny's arms out (man this whole body-switching thing is confusing) and shot her green flames at the monster's head, making him drop Fanny. "Hey, this whole firepower thing is pretty cool!"

Marine began shooting Light Spheres at his face, forcing him to shield himself. Eva bent some water from her bottle and used a Water Slice to cut off one of its arms. "Nice shot, Eva!" Kade cheered.

 _"Groar! Me hate 10/11.0 pairing! DESTROY!"_

"Dude, you aren't making any sense." Eva said as they both dodged his crushing hands. Xitsflicks took a big snort and began firing spitballs from his mouth. Rachel pogo-sticked up to his head with her staff, then shoved the Yield side up his nose. As the beast tried to shake her off, Eva bended more water from her bottle and cut off another arm.

 _"GAH!"_ the beast cried, finally shaking Rachel off. " _F# &K YOU!"_

"Ew, gross!" Rachel said, trying to shake the snot off her staff.

 _"You f#%kers need to go!"_ Xitsflicks shouted, spitting more spitballs at the group.

"And YOU need to put a cork in that mouth of yours!" Eva retorted, grabbing the spitballs with her bending, then throwing them back and freezing his face.

"What are you doing?" Jerry shouted. "Shake that ice off and DESTROY THEM!" As the bully beast tried to shake the ice off, he accidentally knocked Jerry out of the air and onto the ground. Eva then made another Water Slice and cut off his other arm just in time for him to rip the ice off.

 _"Roar! Me hate waterbenders!"_ the monster whined, trying to grab Eva with his remaining hand.

"Not on my watch!" Kade declared, climbing up to its head and shooting the eyes directly, making him scream in pain and shield his eyes. He then opened his eyes to see Jerry Rassic in front of him on the ground.

"Change of plans." he said. "This fight's over! Retreat!"

"No it's not!" shouted another Jerry Rassic on the first one's right. "That's not me! It's those Twins!"

 _"Huh?"_

"No I'm not! YOU'RE the Twins!"

"Oh please! That looks nothing like my face!"

"Then I guess that makes YOU the Twins!"

 _"Uh… me confused."_ Xitsflicks said, scratching his head.

"Oh, come on! It's obvious they're the Twins!" the one on the left said. "So, quit wasting time and crush them, you stupid monster!"

 _"Xitsflicks rule Number 4: no f#$ker calls me 'stupid'!"_ With that, he crushed the one on the left.

Afterwards, the one on the right threw off their disguise and the Interesting Twins high-fived. "No matter what side we're on…" Yang started.

"…our disguises never fail!" Yin finished.

 _"Duh….whoops."_

"MY TURN!" Eva exclaimed, chopping off the last arm.

 _"AAAAHHHHH!"_

"Man-MANA!" Manaphy exclaimed as it glowed and bended Eva's water into a sharp piece of ice. Eva grabbed and threw the sharp side into Xitsflicks' chest.

 _"GAAAHHHH! Oh, s% &$!"_ The monster fainted and exploded.

"NOOOOO!" Jerry cried.

"Well, that takes care of him." Wally said, brushing his hands. "No, where were we?" They all fixed their glares on Jerry Rassic.

"Uh, BACK OFF! I still have my zappy cane- OW!" He was silenced when Eva threw some water at his cane, making it shock him. "Uh, on second thought, I need an aspirin." He turned and walked away as the cane continued to zap him. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Ah still don't remember him." Wally said.

"Me neither." Hoagie replied.

Manaphy hopped over to the monster's remains and picked up the Talisman, an orange turtle. "MANA!"

"That's great and all, but aren't you forgetting something?" Fanny asked, still switched with Patton.

"Oh… PHEEE!" With that, they were switched back.

"Phew! Thank goodness for… YEOOOOW!" Patton cried.

"The wedgie hurts, doesn't it?" Fanny smirked.

"Man, does it ever!"

"Serves ya right for bein' a boy!"

"At least you got to experience most of the pain!"

"It's good to have you back, Patton." Rachel said with a humorous smile.

 ** _Flying Dutchman_**

"What do ye mean you need more lemon pledge for your SON-AH?" Davy Jones yelled at Consuela.

"He need it for community service."

"We are NOT making any more stops-ah! We've lost too much time as it is! Now, either you use that for yourself or you're fired-ah!"

"Nooo. I stay." With that, she walked over and began cleaning the railing.

"Oo-ah-oo. That maid annoys me, too!" Octoroo said.

"Why don't we turn her into some sort of monster and send her after the princess?" Diane suggested.

"It's been done and it didn't work."

"Well, I've got a better idea." Jones said, drawing his sword and approaching the maid. "Consuela, does this sword feel rough to you?" As she turned to look at the sword, she was immediately stabbed.

"Nnoooo…" was the last thing she said before falling in the water.

Jones then turned back to the others and said, "Remind me to hire a new maid later. Preferably, one that's NOT a Hispanic stereotype, or at least one that can speak grammatically correct-ah! But for now, set a course after the _Sweet Revenge_ -ah! It's time we sink that ship once and for all! The young brats will regret the day they interfered with Davy Jones after they meet… the Kraken-ah!"

* * *

 **So, yeah, uh, the boss fight kinda sucked. But the next chapter, the team will be in for some trouble. The boss is sort of based off the Limbaugh monster from _Family Guy_ / _Star Wars_. Alright, later.**


	10. The Kraken

**Well, the gang's in for it, now! Guess what monster's making his appearance?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: The Kraken_**

 ** _Sweet Revenge_**

The morning sun rose over the seas where the _Sweet Revenge_ sailed as the team was still asleep. Eva was the first to wake to the lively eyes of her little brother. "Eva!"

She giggled. "Good morning, Little Bro!" She got up. "I have a pretty good feeling about today. Come on, let's go for a swim before the others wake up!"

By the time noon came, the _Flying Dutchman_ had found the Candy Pirates, sailing closely behind. Davy Jones stared at it through his telescope. He then turned to Sector Z, who was frozen in his ice, except for their heads. "So, the legendary Sector Z. If I had known who you were from the beginning, I never would have put Eva Roberts in your custody. Even so, I should know better than to trust children. But children or not, this requires punishment-ah!"

"Go ahead." Bruce said. "We're already dead and cursed to work for you, anyway. We're used to this kind of stuff."

"Oh, are you? We'll soon see."

Moments later, some crewmembers began pushing and turning a large knob in the center, making a pole rise from the deck. "Let no joyful voice be heard-ah!" Jones exclaimed as another pirate whipped the ones turning the knob. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… THE KRAKEN-AH!"

"NOOO!" Sector Z screamed. At that instant, the pole slammed back down, but stopped when it was an inch away.

"What?" Jones looked confused.

The pirates then tried to force it down, but failed. "It's stuck, Captain." Maccus said.

"Stuck? Oh, for crying out—MOVE OVER!" With that, Jones climbed on the pole and tried jumping on it to push it down, but couldn't. "Gah! Stupid piece of junk-ah! Fine! Plan B!" He pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

Far beneath the surface on the ocean floor, a large garage door opened, and a vicious monster was awakened.

Back on the _Sweet Revenge_ , Stickybeard and Nigel continued to look at the compass. Patton noticed that Kuki was trying to avoid Wally. "What's with her?" he asked Fanny.

"She got hurt and Wally didn't help her. Typical boy."

"Well, maybe he was too far away at the time?"

"Oh, of course YOU'D try and defend him! All you boys are alike!"

"Yeah? Well, next time a giant monster captures you, don't expect me to help!"

"You weren't gonna help me, anyway! The only reason you saved me back there was because it was YOUR body!"

"That's not true! I-"

"Oi, Captain!" Chewy and Gooey called from the crow's nest. "Zere is a ship coming, hohn hohn!"

"What kind of ship?" Stickybeard asked.

"It has… TEETH!"

"TEETH?" the kids exclaimed. They ran over to the edge to get a look at the dark green ship with teeth. They instantly recognized it.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" Nigel shouted.

"THE _FLYING DUTCHMAN_?" the pirates cried.

"Quick, Dumb John Silver! Get this ship to the nearest-" But before Stickybeard could finish his order, the entire ship quaked.

"What was that?" Nigel asked.

"I think we hit a reef, Captain." Dumb John replied.

"A reef?" Stickybeard repeated, looking over the edge. "Hurry! Get this ship out, so we can-" A tentacle whipped up and dragged the captain down.

"Stickybeard, where'd ya go?" Abby asked. They noticed the Candy Pirates looking horrified at something in the distance. They turned in that direction to see a tentacle throw Stickybeard high up in the air as he screamed.

 _"KRAKEEEEEEN!"_ Then he was dragged down into the depths.

"The Kraken?!" Violet exclaimed.

"THE KRAKEN!" another pirate exclaimed.

"Make ready the guns!" another ordered.

The kids looked over the edge in terror to see large tentacles slithering up the side. Nigel gulped. "I guess that's our cue to back up!" The team did as he said and got away from the rail just in time for the tentacles to come up and begin furiously attacking the ship.

The Candy Pirates tried to fight the tentacles with their candycane swords and gum guns, but most of them ended up being grabbed and dragged down. Eva was trying to keep Manaphy calm, but the baby merman kept crying. "It's okay, Little Brother! The big bad monster will go away soon- HEY!" A Candy Pirate swiped the baby and held him up.

"HERE! HE'S ALL YOURS! TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Eva pulled him back forcefully. "What are you doing?!"

He took him back. "Tryin' to save us, that's what!"

"You can't just-"

"AHHHH!" the pirate screamed when he was grabbed by the Kraken. He swung around in the air for a while, forced to drop Manaphy, but Eva ran over and caught him.

"You okay?"

"PHEEE!" Manaphy cried more.

"This thing's unstoppable!" Kade exclaimed.

"Just keep fighting!" Nigel ordered, shooting fire at the tentacles.

The pirates on the _Flying Dutchman_ watched and hollered with joy as the spectacle took place. "STOP! CALL IT OFF!" Bruce pleaded as Sector Z tried to escape the ice trap.

"Your friends were lucky enough to find a ship, but not lucky enough to find one that's cursed-ah!"

"Cursed?"

"SILENCE-AH! Now, you will watch the death of your pitiful Kids Next Door!"

A pirate with an eel head approached Jones. "Uh, Captain? If you have that remote to awaken the Kraken, why do we need that pole?"

"Because it looks cool, Mr. Morey-ah!"

"Alright, alright, geez."

On the _Sweet Revenge_ , Violet tossed cat shurikens up to one of the tentacles, making the Kraken screech as they exploded. "I wonder if it knows how much I like to eat fish?" she smirked.

Abby and Hoagie stood side by side as they fired at the tentacles with their weapons. A tentacle snuck up and wrapped around Abby's leg. "ABBY!" Hoagie screamed

"HEEELP!" Abby cried as she tried to grip onto the deck. Hoagie ran up and shot the tentacle, making it release.

"Phew! Thanks, Hoagie! Numbuh 5 don't wanna be fish food today!"

While Kuki, Wally, and Kade were trying to shoot off tentacles, two tentacles snuck up on Kuki and Kade and began dragging them along the deck. "KUKI!" Wally shouted.

"KADE!" Eva cried.

"Numbuh 4! HEEELP!" Kuki pleaded as Wally tried to pull her out of its grasp. It was then that Oshus ran up and stabbed the tentacle with his staff, making it release Kuki.

Eva used a Waterbending Slice against the other tentacle, making it drop Kade. "Thanks, Eva!"

"Any time, Kade."

"Hurry! Up here!" Nigel shouted from atop one of the sails. The others soon climbed up to where he was and began attacking tentacles from their vantage point.

"That ol' squid codger won't find us up here!" Marine declared.

"Yeah! This'll be easy as one, two-" Before Wally could finish, they all gaped as two tentacles of gargantuan size shot up to the sky, towering over their ship. "…Six." Wally finished.

"Hol…y…shit." Violet said as the two tentacles descended onto the deck. In a matter of seconds, the tentacles smashed through the center, splitting the entire ship in two, and the Candy Pirates tried to hang on as they slid into the water. Chewy and Gooey screamed as they fell from their crow's nest into the water. The group looked to see a large mouth open in the center and Dumb John Silver fall into it. They exchanged frightful glances as a tentacle wrapped around the pole with the sail they were on and crushed it.

"WATCH OUT!" Nigel screamed as they all fell into the water. Eva and Manaphy immediately made a large air bubble for them to breathe in. They looked in horror underwater at the sight of the Kraken, dragging the _Sweet Revenge_ to the depths.

Once the Kraken was long gone, the group went back up to the surface. Wally held onto Kuki and Violet held onto Nigel since they couldn't swim. They looked back to see the _Flying Dutchman_ coming up and climbed up into the mouth to hide as Davy Jones and Octoroo looked down into the sea.

"Oo-ah-ear. The kids aren't here. They must've been claimed by the sea."

"…I am the sea."

As the team heard Jones walk away, Fanny noticed something: "Where's Patton?"

"Oi, Captain! I found this brat!" At this, Nigel and Fanny climbed up and peeked through the railing to see a pirate bring Patton up on deck.

Jones chuckled. "Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't the young Drill Sergeant-ah!" He grabbed Patton by the neck with his crab claw and held him over the edge. "Patton Drilovsky… do ye fear death?"

Patton just growled angrily and spit in Jones' eye. As a response, Jones gripped the neck with his crab claw and broke it, dropping him in the sea. Nigel and Fanny gasped. Jones heard this and looked over, but the two immediately got back down. The gang stayed absolutely quiet in the _Dutchman_ 's mouth as they heard Jones come over.

Jones turned back to his crew and said, "Lock these children in the brig and prepare to sail! Counting the Talisman we've already found, that makes a total of five with the ones from the ship-ah! That makes only two more for us to find. Find them for me first or there'll be the devil to pay!"

"First?" a puff-fish pirate asked.

"There are other pirates on the sea that are searching for them. And I sense that the brats are still alive-ah. We must find them all before they do!"

"But isn't this ship indestructible?" Dayu asked. "If those other pirates or the kids find the Talismans, we'll just take them down."

"This ship is not completely invincible. The only thing that can destroy it is another cursed ship, and as far I can remember, there is but one cursed ship we've not been able to find and sink-ah! If the children are able to find that ship, we could be in danger. Now, make ready the sails and start searching." At his command, the _Flying Dutchman_ set sail.

By this time, the group jumped off the ship and went back underwater to hide in another bubble until the ship was gone. Rachel was trying to comfort Fanny as she cried.

* * *

 **Boy, that was rough. That's the end of the _Sweet Revenge_! If you were listening, only a cursed ship can penetrate the _Flying Dutchman_. 1,000 points to anyone who can guess what that ship is. Hint: it's not Mandy's ship.**


	11. Black Licorice

**Alright, we're back, and congrats to Dynamite Girl for guessing the ship (even though it was a second guess). Alright, let's do this!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Black Licorice_**

A day has passed since the Kraken's relentless attack on the _Sweet Revenge_. The kids were on a black and white inflatable raft, adrift in the middle of the sea. They all looked weary dehydrated. "Good thing Yin and Yang had that emergency raft…" Rachel said weakly.

"Careful… The smallest prick will pop it…" Yang replied with the same tone.

"Man, what are we gonna do now?" Wally moaned. "Not only did we lose our only ride across this cruddy ocean, we lost the Talisman, too!"

"At least Numbuh 1 was still able to save the compass." Abby said.

Rachel looked to see Fanny holding her head over the edge, still crying. "Fanny? Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "P-Patton… W-Why did he have to go?"

"Fanny, I'm upset, too, but we can't do anything about it, now. If Patton was still here, wouldn't he want us to-"

She whipped around in anger. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO?" She cried a little more as flames appeared in her eyes. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT JONES, HE'S GONNA WISH HE KILLED SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Easy, girl!" Yin shouted.

"This raft is all we got!" Yang shouted.

She sighed as her flames subsided. "Sorry."

"Mana." Manaphy said, sadly.

"Don't worry, Bro. We'll find a way out of this." Eva assured him.

"HOW?" Wallabee shouted. "There ain't any land for miles and we don't even know where to go!"

"For once, he's right about something." Violet replied.

"Hold your horses there, eh?" Marine spoke up. "Anyone notice the old man's missing?"

"He probably got captured by the Kraken." Kade figured.

"Ah didn't see 'im get captured! Somethin' here is fishy…"

"HEY, GUYS! LOOK!" Abby shouted suddenly. "IT'S A YACHT!" At this, they eagerly looked to see a small yacht coming their direction.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Wally cheered.

"Thank Neptune!" Violet exclaimed. When the yacht stopped by their raft, they looked in surprise to see who was on it.

"HEY, KIDS!"

"DR. FACILIER?" They all chorused.

"Looks like Ah made it just in time!" he chuckled.

"Uncle Facilier, how'd you find us here?" asked Abby as they climbed onto his boat.

"Ah saw a vision of you kids in a situation, so I rushed out here 'fast as I could. Unfortunately, I had NO idea where to go, but fortunately, this old guy came along and pointed me in your direction!"

"Hello, kids." Oshus came out of the boat's cabin.

"Oshus?" Eva questioned. "But you were just on the _Sweet Revenge_!"

"Man-Mana!" Manaphy followed.

"Ah, yes. Well, thankfully, despite my human form, I'm able to warp as well as any other spirit. It takes strength out of me, but…"

"Spirit? What are you talking about?" Eva asked.

"Sounds like someone didn't tell them something important." Facilier winked.

"Indeed. It is time I told you kids the truth. My name is not Oshus. You see, I'm-Wait, hang on. To anyone who hasn't played _The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass_ : SPOILER ALERT! Okay, ahem. My name is Kyogre, and I am the Ocean King."

Everybody's mouths dropped agape, utterly confused. "YOU'RE the Ocean King?" Eva spoke up.

"Yes, and yours and Manaphy's real father."

"I… You…" Eva didn't know what to say.

"You see, it all happened 10 years ago when you were born into the world. Davy Jones had awakened the Kraken and attacked the realm of Oceana. He captured you and Manaphy's egg and tried to drag you to the depths. I was able to save you, but Jones got away with Manaphy. I used my power to take you to the surface world, where you were found by your adoptive parents. I had my men scatter the Talismans on the many different islands across the sea in order to hide the Sea Temple, so as to keep Jones from finding the Sea Crown.

"But by hiding the Sea Crown, the ultimate source of waterbending and the gem which keeps the ocean in balance, most of my powers were lost. Jones was able to use his waterbending and dark magic powers to defeat me and imprison me in this mortal body. I made my way to land and found you were living in peace with the Roberts in Los Angeles. I made a home in Los Angeles and secretly watched over you and your family."

 _"Stalker."_ Violet whispered to herself.

"I secretly watched you until the time would come that the _Flying Dutchman_ would find you and when you had to begin your journey to find the Sea Crown. Everything was well until the Kraken attack. When the Kraken smashed the _Sweet Revenge_ into two, I used what little power I had left to warp to land, where I met my old friend, Facilier."

"I'm actually quite popular among the Spirit World." The witch-doctor mentioned.

"So, THAT'S why you knew so much!" Kuki realized.

"Great, you're the Ocean King, but that still doesn't help us get anywhere!" Wally complained.

"He's right." Hoagie agreed. "I mean, when the _Sweet Revenge_ sunk, the Talismans went with it."

"Chances are they are now in Davy Jones' Locker, and if we don't find the other Talismans soon, then Jones will have them all." Oshus said. "Unfortunately, we're at a loss of a ship. And we'll need a strong ship to fight one such as the _Flying Dutchman_."

"But how can we find a ship strong enough?" Rachel asked. "That thing's indestructible!"

"Wait!" Abby remembered. "Didn't Jones say that a cursed ship can destroy the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Indeed." Oshus answered. "Since the _Flying Dutchman_ has a cursed crew, the only thing that can sink it is another ship with a cursed crew."

"But Davy Jones said that there was only one cursed ship left not sunk." Hoagie recalled. "How will we even know where to find it?" The group took a few minutes to think. It was then that Abby's expression lit up, remembering something.

"THE LICORICE PIRATES!"

"Huh?"

"You mean those Candy Pirates you told us about?" Nigel asked.

"The ones that, like, captured Heinrich or something?" Eva followed.

"YEAH! Black John Licorice and his crew are cursed! We could maybe use their ship against the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"Well, we know what ship to use, but we still don't know where it is." Rachel said.

Nigel thought aloud. "Hmm… Seeing as how they were sailing on land when Abby first encountered them, in North America to be precise, it could be that they're as fearful of Davy Jones as Stickybeard and his crew are, so they're keeping within the North and South American region."

"But wouldn't they have had to sail over water to get to Arctic Prison and kidnap Heinrich?" Rachel asked.

"Ugh. You're right. And even if that was a one-time deal, we might never find them in the Western Region."

"But Black John's ship is the only chance we got against the _Flying Dutchman_." Kade reasoned.

"If only there was a way to find it." Rachel said.

"I have a suggestion." Oshus replied. "Why not use the compass?"

"The compass?" Nigel repeated, taking the compass out from his pocket. "But I thought it only pointed toward the Talismans."

"Not quite. You see, the Grand Compass has magical properties. To me, it only pointed toward the Talismans because they were what I wanted most. The compass actually points to what you want most in this world."

"And right now, we want to find the Licorice Pirates and use their ship." Nigel said.

"Then the compass will show you the way." With that, they all looked at the compass, which spun around until it pointed in a certain direction.

"That way!" Nigel pointed.

"Then let's get going!" Facilier declared.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Hoagie spoke up. "Even if we do find the Licorice Pirates, why would they let us use their ship?"

"I have a plan to negotiate with them." Oshus said. "But first, we must find them. Let us go."

 **Africa; Licorice Lands**

Days have passed when they began their sail to find the Licorice Pirates' land. They finally arrived at a lush, licorice plain in Africa, which Abby clearly remembered from her first encounter with the cursed pirates. They walked hundreds of miles on land, following the compass's direction as the sun was setting over the earth. They were tired and weary until Abby finally spoke up energetically. "There it is!" They looked ahead to see a large pirate ship with black sails.

"WE DID IT! WE FOUND THE _BLACK LICORICE_!" Hoagie announced, embracing Abby in a hug. The two then blushed and released.

"Hurry! Let's climb on before they wake up and sail off!" Nigel ordered as they ran toward the ship. They climbed onto the deck of the ship to find Black John and his Licorice crew asleep in clumps of bones.

"Mana-a-a-a-a…" said a terrified Manaphy.

"It's okay, Little Bro. They're asleep." Eva said happily as they walked to the center.

"Not for long." Abby said, indicating the setting sun. In a matter of seconds, the sun went down and the Licorice Pirates rose from their slumber and took immediate notice of the children plus adults, pointing their swords at them.

"Well, if it ain't the little lassie that caused so much trouble for me and me maties." Black John scowled. "YE LOST OUR SEED, ya little sugar-drinking scallywag! So, now you're going to pay with your lives!"

"W-Wait!" Abby spoke as the pirates approached. "We, uh… We need to use your ship!"

"HUH?" the pirates chorused.

"On what conditions?" Black John asked.

"Well, ya see…"

 **A few minutes later…**

"…so now we need to use your ship to have a fighting chance against the _Dutchman_!"

"Wait a second! That little lass with the red hair over there is the OCEAN PRINCESS?"

"Yep! That's me! I'm Eva Roberts, Princess of the Sea and the one who's gonna kick Jones' butt!"

The Licorice Pirates stared at each other for a while. Then they burst into laughter. "That puny little girl's gonna beat Jones?" one pirate questioned.

Black John walked up to her. "Okay! I'll believe yer the long lost Ocean Princess, but I'll be eaten by licorice-lovin' brats before I believe ye will defeat Jones- OW!" Eva responded to this by tearing off one of his bones, then began eating away.

"You know, Numbuh 5 is right!" she said, chewing the bone. "Black licorice is pretty tasty!"

"Ye want a piece of me, girlie girl?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

"OW!" he screamed when Eva took off another piece and started eating. "Look, kid. All I'm saying is that many pirates, and even the Ocean King himself, tried to stand against Jones and his cursed crew, but ended up sinking to the depths. What makes ye think a sassy little lass like you can make a difference? Do ye even have a plan?"

"Well… I…"

"Exactly! Jones can't be beat and the _Flying Dutchman_ is unsinkable! That ship is cursed!"

"But YOUR ship is cursed, too!" Hoagie reasoned. "That means you guys have a chance at defeating Jones and saving the ocean!"

"We ALSO have a chance at getting sunk ourselves! Our ship wasn't the only cursed ship besides the _Flying Dutchman_ on the seas! There were a few other cursed ships as well, such as the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ captained by Blackbeard, that tried to sink the _Flying Dutchman_ , but ended up getting sunk just like any other ship!"

"But you have to try!" Eva argued. "You have to try for all the sea-loving pirates and sailors! As the only other cursed crew left, you're the last remaining hope of sinking the _Dutchman_! You have to! For Stickybeard and all the other pirates who were lost at sea! I mean, what have you got to lose?"

"OUR AFTERLIVES! And why do we care if ol' Stickyfuzz and those other pirates couldn't handle their selves?"

"Well, as the Ocean Princess, I ORDER you to try and help us sink the _Flying Dutchman_!"

"Last I checked, you were the Ocean Princess and NOT the Earth Princess! And besides, in case ye have forgotten, we're only active at night! By the time day breaks, we're completely vulnerable to the _Flying Dutchman_!"

Before Eva could respond, Oshus spoke up. "Then allow me to give you this." With that, he conjured up several magic beams from his staff, which zapped the Licorice Pirates.

"What did ye do?"

"I have lessened the torment of your curses. Now, when day breaks, your fleshy selves will be revealed and you will be free to roam at day. However, you will revert to your skeleton forms at night and you will still taste nothing but black licorice, even in day. If you let us use your ship and help us sink the _Flying Dutchman_ , I will use my full power to rid you of your curses forever."

With this in mind, the Licorice Pirates thought hard and exchanged glances. The kids waited almost impatiently for their answer. It was then that Black John smiled and made his decision. "Ye've got yourself a deal!"

"YES!"

" _Flying Dutchman_ , here we come!" Nigel announced.

"Not yet. First, we must find the remaining three Talismans." Oshus said. "But if we are ambushed by Jones, we will have a fighting chance."

"RAISE THE ANCHOR, ME MATIES! WE'RE SHIPPING OFF! Back ta SEA!" On the captain's command, the pirates cheered and they were off.

They were all soon back on the sea, sailing the waters on the _Black Licorice_. Black John took a big whiff as they sailed along. "Ah, I missed the fresh scent of saltwater! Even though I can't exactly smell it, but the feeling's still there."

"In this ship, we'll be unstoppable!" Nigel cheered.

"Heck, yeah, baby!" Abby exclaimed. "Finding those Talisman'll be a piece of cake!"

"Speaking of which, Abby…" Facilier said, coming over. "I think it's time you learned about MY family history!"

"Whuh? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

At this time, Kuki and Wally were gazing out at the sea, beside each other. "Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah, Kuki?"

"Um… I never got a chance to thank you for saving me back when the Kraken grabbed me."

"But I didn't save you, Kuki! The old man did!"

"Yeah, but you tried to save me! That's all that matters!"

"O…kay?"

"Get a room, lovebirds." Eva stuck her tongue out.

"Man-Mana!" Manaphy agreed.

 **Later that night…**

 _"Huuum… Hum huuuum… HUUUUM… hum HUUUUM…"_ Manaphy's voice rang across the air as the _Black Licorice_ sailed under a clear moonlit sky, attracting groups of various fish, which swam around the ship.

"Never knew Manaphy had that sort of voice." Eva said.

"He sure is talented." Nigel replied.

"Well, of course." Oshus replied. "The People of the Water have always been talented singers. The royal family especially."

"I know for a fact Eva has the singing voice!" Kade winked.

"Yes, and the people of Oceana will know this as well once it's time to head back."

Eva's expression died down a bit. "Huh?"

"When Jones is defeated and the Sea Crown is recovered, Eva and Manaphy will come with me back to Oceana, where we will take our rightful royal places. I, the Ocean King, Eva, the Ocean Princess, and Manaphy, the Ocean Prince."

"But… I can come up on land whenever I want, right?"

"It pains me to say, but coming above land will only make you vulnerable to beings who want to use your great power. When Oceana is restored, the two of you must stay in Oceana."

Eva looked down remorsefully, as did Kade. Nigel spoke up, "But that's not fair! Eva shouldn't have to stay in Oceana if she doesn't want to!"

"She must. For the sake of the kingdom. It is her destiny."

"Well, it was 'my destiny' to become the Demon King, but that didn't happen. Grim became the king instead and I was free to live on Earth."

"Things are different in the Ocean Realm than the Demon Realm."

"It doesn't seem so different to me. I know the demons were evil and all, but still."

"No matter. Eva will become the Ocean Princess and live in Oceana. You'll simply have to accept the truth when it happens." With that, the elder walked away.

Eva looked down sadly as Kade put a hand on her shoulder. "If that's true, then I'm gonna miss you when you go, Eva. You're my best friend."

Eva looked to him and smiled. "Don't worry, Kade. I'll be fine. Although, I can't really say the same for Old Man Kyogre." She made a spiteful look toward Oshus's direction.

"Get ready, kiddies!" Black John declared. "We're here!" Facilier used some magic and conjured a large ball of water around the ship

"You're a waterbender, too?" Abby exclaimed.

"No. Controlling water is all part of being a magic wielder. However, you'll see soon enough where mah magic truly comes from."

"PREPARE TO SUBMERGE!" Black John commanded, and with that, the ship slowly sank and began sailing underwater, with the air bubble surrounding it. As they passed, they gazed at the diverse variety of fish.

"Coooool!" Hoagie beamed.

"Oh, great. As if sailing above water wasn't bad enough." Wally said as he and Violet were more sick than ever. Soon, the ship sailed to a large, black cave that was designed like a sea monster.

"That place looks scary!" Kuki shuddered.

"This is the place." Facilier said as the ship came to a halt.

"Uncle Facilier, what is this place?"

"Oh ho ho! A good question! You see, Abby, believe it or not, we're descended from the People of the Water as well!"

"WE ARE?"

"Indeed. Although, OUR family wasn't about waterbending, was it, Shadow?" The Shadow shook his head 'no.' You see, our family spent more of our time studying and performing the magic of the sea. My grandmother was Ursula Del Rey, and she was a witch that performed great magic for the sea dwellers. Then, one day, she went a little crazy and was banished. She made a little home in this cave, but after a while, she turned herself into a human and left for the surface world. She moved to an Arabian town called Agrabah, where she met my grandfather, Jafar Facilier, who was a specialist in sorcery. The two started to date for a while, then eventually got married, had my father, who got married and had your mother and I, then she got married and had you."

"Whoa! You mean Abby's descended from magic people? Awesome!" Hoagie said.

"But Numbuh 5 thought you got your powers from Malladus." Abby questioned.

"Correction: I had the power in me all along! Malladus just gave me a boost in awakening them."

"Do I have magic?" Abby asked.

"Well, none that I could sense at the moment…"

"Eh, that's okay. Numbuh 5's good like she is."

"Now, put these on." Facilier said, tossing everyone large gold rings with blue jewels.

"What are these?" Wally asked.

"They're Water Rings. They keep you alive when you're underwater. You'll need them for goin' in there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wally shouted. "You're crazy if you think I'm going in there! UNDERWATER!"

"Yeah, I agree! Cats and water do not mingle!" Violet stated.

"If you two could survive in water after the Kraken attack, you shouldn't have much trouble with this." Abby argued.

"But we can't even swim!"

"Don't worry, Wally! You can hold on to me while we swim!" Kuki grinned.

"Oh, great."

"Come on, team." Nigel said. "Let's go." Wally held onto Kuki, and Violet held onto Nigel as they dived out of the air bubble and swam into Ursula's abandoned lair with the Water Rings giving them extra air. Facilier used magic to conjure some light to see their way.

"For an underwater cave, this place still looks dusty." Hoagie said.

"How are we supposed to find a Talisman in this crud?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry." Facilier said. "A glowing item like that shouldn't be hard to miss."

It wasn't too long before they found a large room with an old magic cauldron, a dresser with a mirror, and a conch-shell hanging from the ceiling with a glowing hole inside it.

"This must be where Ursula did her magic." Hoagie figured.

"Boy, even underwater, girls still have their crazy make-up stuff." Kade commented.

"Hey, that stuff is important!" Eva shouted.

"'ey, look! There's the Talisman!" Marine exclaimed, indicating the glowing hole with a dark-blue squid inside it.

"Well, there we go!" Facilier said. "We'll have the rest of them in no time!" But just as he was about to swim to it, the whole place began to rumble.

"Uh-oh!" Yang said.

"This doesn't look good!" Yin followed.

Orange tentacles burst through the walls and floors and began waving around the room. "The Kraken's back!" Fanny cried.

"NO!" Facilier consoled. "The Kraken has octopus tentacles. These are squid tentacles. It's something far uglier!" At that cue, the squid's head burst through the conch-shell and swallowed the Talisman. It looked like any other squid, only something was off: it wore round glasses, pink lipstick, some brown hair, and a pink hat.

"Yikes! That thing IS ugly!" Kade exclaimed.

"Well, ugly or not, we gotta take it out!" Eva exclaimed.

"Mana!"

"She's right, team!" Nigel shouted. "ATTACK!"

 _Boss fight: Meg_

The team swam apart as the giant squid known as Meg threw her tentacles at them. One tentacle came for Nigel, but he shot some fire at it and burned it. He was also thankful that his firebending worked underwater, albeit weakly. Another tentacle came and grabbed Kuki, but Wally let go of her and grabbed the tentacle, biting it and making Kuki release.

"Aim for the red one!" Facilier commanded as he blasted spells at the tentacles. Violet noticed a red tentacle and let go of Nigel, throwing her shurikens at it, making Meg scream as they exploded. Meg aimed her large mouth at them and began to suck them in, but Eva made a large icicle and launched it straight into the mouth, dealing Meg damage.

"That got her!" she exclaimed.

Meg only became more angry and released ink everywhere, making the whole lair dark. "Gah! Cruddy ink!" Wally shouted.

"That sounds like a good name for a story!" Kuki remarked.

"Huh?"

"Forget it! I'll handle this ink!" Facilier said as he twirled his cane like a fan and was able to blow the ink away. "Good ol' Wind Magic!"

"STREWTH!" Marine cheered, charging her fist and throwing a punch at the red tentacle, injuring Meg. The four-eyed beast tried to suck them in again, but this time, Manaphy made a large icicle and threw it in the mouth, injuring Meg further.

"I'm surprised it hasn't thrown up, yet!" Eva said.

"It will soon!" Nigel warned.

Meg started to fire cannonballs from her mouth at the group. Wally punched them back with his S.L.U.G.G.U.H. and Rachel knocked them away with her punching glove staff. The two of them smirked at each other before successfully grabbing one and throwing it to the red tentacle.

Meg became more enraged and spat cannonballs even faster around the lair. Eva used a water octopus to grab one of them just in time for Meg to begin sucking again. Eva decided to finish this by tossing the cannonball inside of Meg. Meg gagged and choked on it for a while before finally throwing up, freeing the Talisman. Manaphy swam to pick it up as Meg retreated.

"Man-Mana!"

"YAY! We got it!" Eva cheered.

"Still, why would a squid be wearing all that stuff?" Kade questioned.

"Something tells me not many people cared for it in its time." Violet replied.

"Well, we have what we need, so let's get back to the ship." Nigel stated, and with that, they began the swim out of the cave.

When they were gone, Meg came back out and asked, "Seriously, can't I be in one story without being a hideous monster?"

A fat man swam up to her and said, "Shut up, Meg." before swimming away.

* * *

 **Yes, everybody. Meg from _Family Guy_ has returned as another hideous monster.**


	12. Skypia

**This chapter needed the most drastic rewriting.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Skypia_**

 ** _Black Licorice_**

It was morning the next day and everyone was wide awake on the ship's deck. Nigel and Facilier were looking at the compass. "Well, we have our direction." Nigel said.

"And only two more Talismans to find." Oshus replied.

"But what good would finding the last two do?" Rachel asked. "The other four sunk with the _Sweet Revenge_."

"Then it is most likely they are in Davy Jones' Locker. Anything that is lost at sea ends up in the Oceanic Underworld."

"Is Patton there?" Fanny asked.

"Most likely. Whoever falls in Davy Jones' Locker awaits to be taken to the Underworld for judgment."

Fanny immediately grabbed onto him and shouted, "THEN WE HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE AND SAVE HIM! WE HAVE TO GET THE TALISMANS BACK ANYWAY, SO LET'S GO!"

"CALM YOURSELF DOWN, MISSY!" Black John yelled. "Once you're in Davy Jones' Locker, thar be no way of coming back! Not without the _Flying Dutchman_ to ferry ye!"

"Well, we're friends with the Grim Reaper! Can't we just have him bring Patton back the same way he brought back Facilier?"

"The Grim Reaper can do nothing." Oshus replied. "The only reason he was able to bring Facilier back was because he died in the Demon Realm. They have limited power in the Ocean Realm, so if someone falls into Davy Jones' Locker, the Grim Reaper could do nothing."

"Then how do we save Patton and the Talismans?" Rachel asked.

"There is a way to escape from Davy Jones' Locker, but now is not the time. Right now, we must retrieve the next Talisman."

"Which is… where?" Eva asked.

"This Talisman was hidden especially to keep it from Davy Jones. It lies nowhere on the sea, but in the very heavens above, in the Sky Realm of Skypia."

"Skypia?" Nigel repeated. "Hey! One of my GKND friends is from Skypia!"

"You speak of Luvbi, don't you? I seem to recall her from long ago. Rayquaza told me about her. He said she was quite the young airbender, and that she was taken from her home to serve in GKND."

"That's her, alright." Nigel confirmed.

"But how do we get to Skypia from here?" Yang asked.

"The heavens are unreachable!" Yin followed.

"There is a way that leads to the heavens. The compass will guide us." With that, he walked away.

Nigel then noticed Eva looking out to the sea with a down expression. He walked over and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"…You're sad about having to leave us, aren't you?"

"No, it's not that. I'm not really worried about that at all."

"You…You aren't?"

"Nope. I have a plan to work around that. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

"O…kay." Nigel was curious. "Then, what are you thinking about?"

"It's about what Black John said. I mean, what am I going to do when I fight Jones? How can I beat him?"

"Well, Oshus said that Jones cut out his heart and locked it in a chest. I bet if we found the heart and stabbed it, then no more Davy Jones!"

"But that's just it. I've never really had the guts to kill anything. I mean, I still find it adorable when bugs crawl over my body."

"But didn't you kill Dimentia's Magiblots during that invasion?"

"That was sort of an accident. I mean, I wasn't 100% sure that they would get chopped by the propellers, but at least get blown off the ship and not annoy us."

"You almost killed Dimentia." Nigel reminded.

"But I didn't. I figured if she could live for a million years, she could survive a thousand foot fall."

"You have a point there. But hey, I'm sure you'll find a way around this! I mean, maybe someone else could stab the heart!"

"And what if they can't?"

"Well, we all have to make sacrifices, don't we? Besides, you'd be putting Jones out of his misery. I mean, who wants to live with that face?"

She giggled. "I sure wouldn't! …Hey, can I see that compass for a sec?"

"Uh, okay." Curious, Nigel gave her the Grand Compass.

Eva shook the compass around for a bit before finally looking at it as it spinned. It stopped spinning and she looked to see it point toward Kade. She blushed as she quickly thrusted it back into Nigel's hand. The boy kept his quizzical expression.

 ** _Flying Dutchman_**

Octoroo sealed a prison door tight, locking Sector Z inside. "Oo-ah-oo! I hope you kids learned your lesson not to go against Jones!"

"That squid face can go suck on a zombie cactus!" Ogie exclaimed.

"Well, ya better get used to him. Once he has the Sea Crown, he'll rule all!"

"Why do you care so much about him, anyway?" Bruce asked.

"Because… he and I have a lot in common."

They rose their brows at this. "You're both octopuses?" Ashley asked.

"N-No- er, yes… You see, there's another story about Davy Jones not many people know. Back when he served Kyogre and ferried lost souls to the other side in his ship, he ran afoul of that which 'vexes all men'… as he himself put it."

"What vexes all men?" Dave asked.

"Oo-ah-eed! What indeed?"

"Newspapers? Sports?" Lenny asked.

"An Encyclopedia of Witty Pirate Catchphrases?" Bruce remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ something silly like that." Ogie rolled her eyes.

David spared a small glance to Ashley before replying. "Uh… Women?"

"That's right. You see, before his curse, Davy Jones wasn't allowed to step on land but once every ten years. During one of his trips on land, he met a woman. A woman that metaphorically stole his heart. When it was time for Jones to head back to Oceana, the two made a promise to see each other again ten years from then. But when they could finally be together again… she wasn't there."

"That sucks." Ashley said.

"Why wasn't she there?" Bruce asked.

Octoroo shook his head. "No one knows. All I know is this drove Jones into a state of insanity. A state that drove him into doing what we all know him for today. It's the true reason he trapped souls within his heart. They were souls that were beloved and Jones thought he could fill in his void by trapping those souls within his heart. But in reality, it did nothing but make him more powerful."

"Wow… that's sad." Ogie said.

"Certainly not what I expected." Ashley replied.

"But where do you come into play?" Lenny asked.

"Because… I shared sort of the same fate."

"What?"

"I fell in love with the most beautiful octopus… but she was in love with another. And one day, she was imprisoned for crimes most foul. She was able to send me a letter, telling me of her fate, asking me to protect the man that she loved. …And I agreed to. You can figure the rest out."

The five kids gaped. "Y-You mean… you were in love… with the Kraken?" Ashley asked.

"Oo-ah-yep. And she still loves Jones to this day. If he makes her happy… then I will be happy."

"So that's it, then." Bruce deduced. "You're as in debt to him as anyone else on this ship."

"That would be it, I suppose. Only difference is I actually like serving along Jones. And you all should like him, too; it'll do ya good. Now, you're going to enjoy your stay here. Pretty soon, you'll officially be part of the crew… and part of the ship." At that last statement, he walked away, leaving Sector Z alone in the dingy cell.

 ** _Black Licorice_** **; dark region**

The _Licorice_ was now sailing in dark waters with pitch-black clouds. "This place is scary." Kuki shivered.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kade asked.

"According to the compass, we're supposed to be going up." Rachel noticed.

"So we are." Oshus replied. "The gateway to the Realm of Skypia lies here where sailors dare not go."

"If they dare not go, shouldn't they have a reason?" Wally shouted.

"Ah, what's ta worry?" Black John asked. "This ship is already cursed, so what could possibly-"

"CYCLOOOOOOONE!" At Marine's scream, they all looked ahead to see an enormous cyclone shooting up through a hole in the pitch-black clouds.

Black John looked horrified. "And that would be it. TURN THE SHIP AROUND!"

"NO!" Oshus exclaimed. "Keep going!"

"ARE YE MAD?"

"You want to taste candy, don't you?"

John thought for a moment. _Well, if I'd steal it from me mum, then what the heck?_ "KEEP GOING, ME MATIES!" With that, the ship sailed directly toward the gargantuan twister.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nigel asked Oshus.

"As sure as I am the Ocean Spirit!"

"C'mon, Nigel! Where's that daredevil attitude of yours?" Eva exclaimed.

"This is a bit different, Eva!"

"WHO CARES? KEEP GOING!"

"MAN-MANA!"

"Brace for impact, maties!" John exclaimed. "HERE WE GO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the cyclone propelled them up above the clouds.

After their rough and wild ride, they were all knocked out on the deck. Numbuh 1 was the first to awaken and find their selves surrounded by large clouds. "Where are we?" he asked. Soon, the rest of them groaned as they recovered.

"Man, that's the last time I'll ever ride a roller coaster." Wally groaned.

"Why did I ever eat that sushi?" Violet asked.

"Mana…" Manaphy groaned.

"Aw, poor Little Bro." Eva said, picking the young prince up and patting his back, causing a burp.

"Where are we?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Nigel replied.

"Well, wherever we are, it sure is foggy." Abby said.

"That ain't fog." Facilier noted. "They're clouds. We must be in Skypia."

"STREWTH! WE'RE ABOVE THE CLOUDS?" Marine shouted.

"Sheesh! Can't you say one thing without…" Yang began.

"…blowing off our ears?" Yin finished.

"Can't you say one thing without finishing each other?" Marine stared. "You have your quirks, I have mine."

"Wait, are we really above the clouds?" Rachel asked in slight fear.

"It would appear so, Lassie." Black John answered.

Rachel looked over the edge to see they were floating on white water. "Well, at least there's water up here to help us float."

"It is the White Sea." Oshus said. "The ocean that's said to float in the heavens."

"Oh, come on! They have water up here, too?" Wally shouted.

"At least we'll have a place to go for a swim!" Eva said.

"That won't be a good idea." Oshus replied. "Since this ocean floats in the sky, it has no floor. Go for a swim, and you risk taking the greatest fall of your life."

Rachel gulped. "Well, in that case, Nigel, you mind if I hold your hand?"

"Uh… no, I guess."

"And I'll just hold Wally's hand." Violet said quickly, gripping onto Wally's hand.

"Well, I'm not scared. This is pretty cool!" Hoagie beamed.

"What Ace wouldn't give to find this place!" Kade exclaimed.

"But how can we see where we're going with all these clouds in the way?" Nigel questioned.

"Some clouds are more solid than others." Oshus said. "We are on Water Clouds, but those ones look like Island Clouds; they are soft, but deadly as icebergs for ships. I see a river over there." He pointed forward with his cane.

"This ship could fit through there." Black John said.

"Just drive carefully." Rachel said worriedly. "I don't wanna sink from way up here." The ship moved forward slowly, making careful turns around the clouds down the white river.

 ** _Boogey Bay_**

Mandy was staring intently out to sea with her telescope. "Ugh. Where is it?"

"The _Sweet Revenge_?" Creeper asked.

"No, the _Swimming Sandwich_. YES, THE _SWEET REVENGE_! What else would we be looking for? We can't really find the Sea Crown without finding the Kids Next Door and taking their compass!"

"If it helps to the cause, I have some information that may be beneficiary to our objective." A pirate with strangely large vocabulary said.

"Which is?"

"I have a cousin that works in the Demon Army. He confided in me that he overheard a conversation from Octoroo at one time, to in which he states that Davy Jones's valued treasure lies buried in the sands of Isla Cruces."

"Valued treasure in Isla Cruces?" Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"Do you mean the Heart of Davy Jones?" Creeper asked.

"The Heart of Jones?"

"Don't you know the story? Years ago, Jones cut out his heart and locked it in a chest. That's why no one's ever been able to kill him! If you found the heart and stabbed it, you'd be able to kill him!"

"Intriguing. And you think it's on Isla Cruces?"

"It is quite probable," said the vocab pirate, "that Rachel and her friends will be going there if it is."

"Then set a course for Isla Cruces. I wanna get there before Rachel or any other ship! We'll steal her Talismans, AND kill Jones in the process!"

 **Skypia**

The _Black Licorice_ made it out of the river and to a wider region with several islands with sand, flora, and houses, similar to any Earth island. "Aw, strewth! Look at all the islands!" Marine pointed.

"How do they all stay afloat?" Hoagie asked.

"Haven't you kids ever wondered what's on the other side of clouds?" Oshus asked. "Near the beginning, the Sky God, Rayquaza and I combined our elemental powers, his airbending and my waterbending, to make the White Sea, as well as the clouds where the Nimbi residents now make their home. We even had help from the Forest Spirit, Celebi to make the vegetation and plant life."

"This would be very thrilling if it WEREN'T for the fact we're a kajillion feet off the ground." Rachel said, still holding Nigel's hand. The ship soon stopped by an island as the group stepped off.

"Man, Ah'm thirsty." Wally said.

"That water looks like milk!" Violet exclaimed, running over and drinking the water from the White Sea. After a few seconds, she spit it right out. "PLAH! THAT'S THE WORST MILK I'VE EVER TASTED!"

"That's not milk, fool! That's cloud!" Abby exclaimed.

"And people say I'm stupid." Wally mumbled.

"I'm surprised YOU didn't drink it!" Fanny retorted.

"Ah'm surprised YOU didn't think one of the clouds looked like Patton!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means YOU like PATTON!"

"I DO NOT!"

"PHEEE!" At Manaphy's scream, he used his Heart Swap and switched Wally and Fanny.

"…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LOOK AT ME! I'M SHORT!" Fanny screamed.

"Why am I always getting switched with cruddy girls?"

"Be thankful you look attractive for once! How can ya live with this puny body?"

"How can ya live with this hair? It's so itchy!" Wally argued, scratching Fanny's head.

"STOP MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"It's already messed up!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" They all looked over to see several blue and pink skeleton creatures with wings and spears.

"We could ask you the same." Eva responded.

"All ya need to know is this is our turf. And we welcome visitors by skinning their meaty flesh off!" the commander Skellobit stated.

"Sorry I asked."

"Too bad you things don't have flesh." Nigel began, lighting his flames. "Because now there won't be anything left of you!"

"You think you scare us, Chump?"

"BRING IT ON!" Wally shouted, still in Fanny's body. An intense fight began.

An army general popped up onscreen and began yelling:

 _"OKAY, LISTEN UP, YOU GUYS! THIS BATTLE'S WAY TOO GRUELING FOR OUR YOUNGER READERS! SO, INSTEAD, WE'LL LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE CAT PICTURE UNTIL THE FIGHT IS FINISHED. SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS, YOU SHOULD SEE THIS! SPEARS AND GUN BLASTS FLYING ALL OVER! BLACK EYES AND CROTCH SHOTS GALORE! REMINDS ME OF_ TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON _. MAN THAT WAS AN AWESOME MOVIE! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO SEE IT, I'D RECOMMEND IT! THAT IS, IF YOU CAN HANDLE ALL THE VIOLENCE! OH! Battle's almost over! Let's get back to the story!"_

After the battle was… well, almost over, the gang appeared exhausted. "Man, these guys are serious." Nigel panted.

"Wanna give up?" a Skellobit shouted.

"Oh, me. Yon Nigel canst not go anywhere without hardship." They all looked up to the sky to see a familiar angel that Nigel recognized.

"LUVBI!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, it's a Nimbi! Good timin'!" the Skellobit said as they charged toward the young angel. Luvbi simply responded by charging a gust of wind and sent them blowing to the White Sea, screaming as they went.

"They doth not like water, thou couldst hath thrown them thither." She noted.

"We'll keep that in mind." Nigel panted.

"Wherefore art thou doing hither on Angel Island, mine homeland? Didst thou pine after me so?" She made a cute pose.

"No. But ever heard of the Ocean Talisman?"

Luvbi looked thoughtfully. "Dost ring with meaning in mine ears… But thou hast picked a time most foul to come. A beast that was once sealed within the Forbidden Sacred Grounds hast reemerged. It is a monster that desires for every Nimbi to perish."

"I guess we should help you take care of it." Rachel figured. "It might have the Talisman with it."

"Yon Sacred Grounds art upon that island." Luvbi pointed over to a jungle-infested island.

"Why are they always jungles?" Wally complained.

"'Tis what most islands have. What dost thou expect? The very least this one is in the sky."

"Let's go grab it, team." Nigel said. "Then we'll be one away from beating Jones."

 ** _Boogey Bay_**

"How long until we get to Isla Cruces?" Mandy asked.

"A few days at the least." Creeper answered.

She sighed. "Well, hurry it up." As they continued sailing, they were suddenly bombarded by cannons from behind. "What was that?" Just then, the _Jolly Walrus_ sailed beside them.

"D'arr! Ye fleshy landlubbers won't be gettin' thar before me!" Captain Whisker exclaimed.

However, a ship made of wood and bones sailed by, carrying the Fuzzies and Shy Guys. "Meoooork! We have a score to settle, too! MEOOOORK!" Gold Fuzzy announced.

They then saw a little speedboat coming by, carrying Jerry Rassic. "If anyone's gonna beat those guys, it's gonna be me! Ah ha ha ha- Ow!"

"So, a race, huh?" Mandy cocked a brow. "Alright then. First one there gets first whack on Rachel's team. Let's go!" The three ships sailed off as fast as they could, leaving Jerry behind.

"Hey! Wait for me! Ow."

 **Angel Island**

After a while of making their way through the Forbidden Sacred Grounds, the kids made it to an ancient abandoned temple. A White Seagull Talisman was sitting on an altar. "Hey! There it is!" Eva beamed.

"Great!" Nigel perked. "Let's grab it and look for the monster!"

 _"Why look? I'm already here!"_

"Saw that coming." Rachel sighed. The chamber began to rumble, and the wall on the other side exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal a tall, red, dragon-like stick being with a yellow cannon on the bottom of his body.

"Well, if it isn't the long-lost Demon Prince. Talk about a stroke of luck!"

"Who are you?" Nigel asked.

"My name is Heartburn! I was a demon forged by Malladus himself to destroy the Skypia and rid the cosmos of airbenders! Of course, that was about 1500 years ago. I would've won if it weren't for that Nimbi pest there!"

"Luvbi?" Nigel asked.

"Yea." Luvbi replied. "This beast was what earned me entry to GKND. I thought it was finished, however it seems I was wrong."

"Brrrooooo ha ha ha! Damn right you were wrong! I'm actually quite glad you got to live this long, 'cause now I get to have my revenge! And YOU!" He pointed to Nigel. "You killed my master! But that won't stop me from finishing my mission! King Malladus's orders are direct, even in death, and I will avenge him by killing you! Imagine what praise I'll get after I destroy the Demon Prince and his pathetic friends!"

 _Boss fight: Heartburn_

The kids ran outside, and the beast followed them as he shot fire breath, but Luvbi took a deep breath and quickly blew the fire back. Nigel charged to him as Heartburn shot more fireballs out of his cannon, grabbed them, and threw them back, slightly stunning him. Eva bent some white water from the nearby river and froze the cannon. Afterwards, she used waterbending slices to cut off some of his stick parts.

Violet climbed up a nearby tree, then began throwing shurikens at Heartburn's head. Heartburn unfroze his cannon and counterattacked by shooting a fireball at the tree, causing it to topple over. Violet kept jumping from tree to tree as Heartburn kept knocking them over. Eventually, she leaped off a tree onto Heartburn's head, then dug her claws into his eyes, blinding him for a while. As she leapt off his body, she threw slashes at some of his parts, cutting them off.

As Eva and Luvbi defended from fire blasts using their powers, Nigel and Fanny were throwing fire at the base of another tree. Heartburn looked just in time to see the tree about to fall on him, then quickly used his fire breath to burn it completely. He was about to attack the two firebenders, but Marine quickly shot Light Spheres at the back of his head. As Heartburn turned to attack Marine, Nigel and Fanny burned more tree bases and Heartburn kept dodging as they were all coming down to him. At one point, he failed to dodge and was crushed beneath the weight of a tree, losing a few more parts as a result. He was soon able to burn the tree and stand back up.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Are you?" Nigel asked.

"Yep. Let's finish this." Eva replied. They ran around the monster, so that he would face them with his back to the river. Luvbi then blew a large gust of wind at his face, making him shield his eyes and back up a bit. Before he could shoot another fireball, Eva conjured up a large icicle and stuck it through the center of the cannon, forcing him to back up further. Soon, he was at the edge and was trying to keep his balance, about to fall in the river.

"Say 'hi' to Malladus for us!" Rachel exclaimed as she leaped up and whacked the fiery monster with her Yield Staff. Heartburn fell into the river, sizzled up, and vanished.

"Well, that was easy." Nigel brushed his hands. "GKND accepts anyone, don't they."

"HARK!" Luvbi exclaimed as she pointed to where Heartburn had sizzled. It was the White Seagull Talisman that the monster had swallowed.

Soon, they were all back on the _Black Licorice_. "Thanks again for the help, Luvbi." Nigel said.

"Nay problem. Me wishes I couldst accompany thou on thine journey, but I must help the realm to recover."

"That's understandable. But any idea how we could get down?"

"Go back to where thou first entered. Yon cyclone should taketh thee back."

"Then let's shove off now." Black John declared. "I want to be back on the sea Ay'm used to!"

"I'm on board with that." Eva agreed.

"Man-a!"

The aforementioned cyclone dropped them in the blue sea after they returned to it, and they sailed away from the dark region. "Phew! Man am I ever glad to be out of there!" Rachel sighed in relief.

"And how." Violet nodded.

"So where do we head next? Where's the last Talisman?" Eva asked.

"Before we head to the seventh Talisman, we must head for Davy Jones' Locker and retrieve the other four." Oshus replied. "Fortunately, I do know of a way to get there without having to drown ourselves."

"Is the seventh Talisman there, too?" Eva asked.

"No. When Davy Jones found one of the Talisman, he hid it in the one place no one would ever find it."

"Inside his chest?" Nigel asked.

"Behind his tentacles?" Wally asked.

"Under his bed?" Violet asked.

"No. The one place where he knew no one would look. Where sailors dare not go. Inside the Kraken."

* * *

 **Skypia is from the anime, _One Piece_ , and the Skellobits are from _Super Paper Mario_.**


	13. Davy Jones' Locker

**YAWN… MAN that was a great night's sleep! Now, it be time to head for the next world: DAVY JONES' LOCKER!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Davy Jones' Locker_**

"THE LAST TALISMAN IS INSIDE THE KRAKEN?" Wallabee shouted.

"What kind of idiot hides something like that inside a monster?" Fanny questioned.

"That's it!" Wally decided. "I'm done! This is as far as I go! Just drop me off on some island 'cause I am NOT going against that…that THING!"

"Once again, I'm with the Shorts." Violet agreed. "I am NOT becoming fish food today! THAT AIN'T HOW IT WORKS!"

"I hate to admit it, but they have a point." Rachel said. "How are we supposed to retrieve it without getting drowned? Even in this cursed ship, there's not much chance of winning."

"Precisely the reason we're headed for Davy Jones' Locker." Oshus replied. "Somewhere in the Locker lies an ancient sword that can be used to defeat the Kraken. A sword that can only be wielded by the Neptune Royal Family members."

"No surprise there." Eva remarked.

"But how do we get to Davy Jones' Locker?" Rachel asked.

"Somewhere in the South Pole lies a place called World's End, a gateway that leads straight to Davy Jones' Locker from the surface world. But it's a one-way route. To leave, it will not be easy."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Fanny screamed. "The sooner we get to Davy Jones' Locker, the better!"

"We're going to drown, aren't we?" Nigel sighed in disbelief.

 **South Pole**

There was no sun or visible sky over these icy cold, South Pole waters, only gray clouds. The sudden change in temperature quickly caught on to the young sailors. "S-S-S-So…" Yang began, shivering.

"…c-c-c-cold." Yin finished.

Eva and Nigel were standing by the railing, looking immune to the climate. "Aren't you cold in that outfit?" Nigel asked.

"I dunno. Being the Ocean Princess and all, I'm kinda used to it now. But I still miss the sun."

"Can't say I disagree there. 'Course, we have an Arctic Base, and that's nowhere near as cold as Glacia."

"Probably. …" The mention of the ice planet reminded Eva of something else. "You know what's funny, Nigel? Believe it or not, I've always been jealous of you."

"Hm? YOU jealous of me? The one whose flaws you know everything about?" Nigel smirked.

She laughed a little. "I know, it's weird. But still, who wouldn't be jealous of you? I mean, you have a record for beating Father and the Delightfuls, your father is Numbuh Zero, you got accepted into GKND _and_ saved the universe, you're the Demon Prince and you saved the world from Malladus…"

"We get the point, Eva!" Fanny shouted.

"Anyway, you don't really know what it's like to be your cousin, and not be as famous and heroic as you are. I mean, my sector never really got any missions before this, we're just a news sector."

"You must be glad you're getting this time to shine, then. It's just too bad you'll have to leave us after this."

"You had to leave forever for GKND, but look where you are. Don't forget, I still take after you."

"Get ready, maties." Black John announced. "We be getting close." They all noticed they were entering a large, dark cave within a glacier.

"That looks really dark…" Kuki said worriedly.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Wally questioned.

"I don't think you'll really need to." Rachel said. All of them gazed as the walls and ceiling showed illusions of sparkly stars, providing light for them.

"Oooh! Preeettyyyy!" Kuki stared.

"Blech." Wally spat.

"It certainly brings back memories." Nigel said.

"When we first started going out?" Rachel asked.

"Yep!"

"So, like… how ARE we going to get back from Davy Jones' Locker?" Violet asked.

"You see, Davy Jones once traveled back and forth between the two worlds using something called the Green Flash," Oshus answered, "which happens every ten years. You see, it-"

"IT SIGNALS WHEN A SOUL COMES BACK TO THIS WORLD FROM THE DEAD!" Marine screamed. Everyone gave their attention to her. "…Uh, hehe. Sorry. Ah just know a lot of sea lingo, eh?"

"Yes, well," Oshus continued, "the Green Flash happens only once every ten years. And fortunately, this is that time of year when it happens again. But we must be swift, or we'll miss it and be trapped there forever."

"That's an awful lot of pressure!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well, it's worth it if we get to save Patton!" Fanny said.

"You and your cruddy lovers."

"If I ever fell to Davy Jones' Locker, I know who would try to save me." Eva said, smiling to Kade, who blushed.

"Uh… hehe!"

"Anyone else hear rumbling?" Violet asked.

"We're here." At Oshus' statement, they looked ahead to see they were coming toward a humongous waterfall that seemed to fall into oblivion.

"Ah, perfect! KEEP SAILING!" Black John ordered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL DROWN!" Nigel yelled.

"Precisely the point, me hearties! But this is the only safe way!"

"How can ya drown safely?" Wally shouted.

"LIKE THIS! BUCKLE UP, MATIES! WE'RE GOING OOOOOVER!" The ship went over the edge and they fell into the endless abyss.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…."

 _"… … …"_

 _"CANNON FIRE!"_

 _"RAISE THE ANCHOR!"_

 _"SQUAWK! POLLY WANT A CRACKER!"_

 _"HOIST THE COLORS!"_

 _"YE BARNACLE BRAIN!"_

 _"SPONGEBOB, I'M GAY!"_

 _"ME TOO, PATRICK!"_

 _"PIIIIGS INNN SPAAACE!"_

 _"Dead… men… tell… no… tales…tales…tales…"_

Somewhere in a vast, sun-scorched desert, Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates were at work fixing the _Sweet Revenge_. "No, Dumb John Silver! The steering wheel goes thar!"

"Well, why don't you fix it, then?"

"I'm busy with the floorboards! And what's taking so long with those sails, kiddies?" Up on top of the sails, Patton and Henrietta were tiredly trying to sew them up.

"You zink fixing zese sails is easy, ja?" Heinie questioned.

"How the heck did we end up in this desert, anyway?" Patton asked.

"Less talking, more sewing!" Stickybeard ordered.

"Man, this STINKS!" Numbuh 59 complained.

"You're telling me." Numbuh 51 said.

"Misser Stickybeard, we no have no more lemon pledge on _Sweet Revenge_." Consuela said.

"We're trying to fix the ship, not clean it! And thar aren't any cleaning stores for miles!"

"Nnooo. Nnooo."

"Okay! The sails are fixed!" Patton announced.

"Excellent! Let's cast off now!" But before the ship could move an inch, it gave way and collapsed, making everyone fall to the ground. "Arrr! Alright, let's try it again, maties!"

"We've been doing this for hours!" Numbuh 51 shouted. "This thing isn't going anywhere!"

"Well, maybe if ye-"

"Hey, what's that?" Numbuh 59 spoke, indicating the small rocks that were scattered around beginning to move. In seconds, the rocks revealed to be stone crabs.

"Awww! Zey are so cute- HEY!" Henrietta screamed when some of the crabs lifted her up and began carrying her.

"What's going on?" Patton asked as he was being carried along with everyone else.

"They be taking us somewhere, maties!" Stickybeard exclaimed.

"OOOH! I hope it's the pet store!" Dumb John said joyfully.

"Noooo." Consuela replied.

The _Black Licorice_ safely crashed-landed in some water, while the group found their selves on the beach, choking up water. "MAN that was worse than the cyclone!" Wally shouted.

"Tell me about it." Eva said.

"Mana!"

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah… and what's THAT?" At Nigel's indication, they looked to the desert hill ahead to see an army of rock crabs carrying the Candy Pirates, as well as the others who were lost at sea.

"Is that…" Yang began.

"PATTON!" Fanny screamed joyfully.

"HEINIE?!" Abby exclaimed questionably.

The crabs simply threw them all onto the ground, and Fanny immediately ran over to hug Patton. "OH, PATTON! I was so worried about you! I thought I'd never see ya again, ye stoopid boy!"

"Uh…" Patton just blushed.

It was then that Fanny realized what she was doing, and that everyone else was smirking at her. She acted on first instinct and shoved him off. "PLEAH! STOOPID BOY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"You should date my brother." Rachel remarked.

"Heinie!" Abby ran over to her fellow candy hunter. "Since when did YOU get in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"I vas caught off guard." Henrietta blushed. "I vas flying around ze sky, looking for a legendary candy called ze Rainbow Lollipop. A ship down below shot me, und I ended up here…"

"Dang. What did Davy Jones have against you?"

"Stickyfuzz…" At this, Stickybeard looked over to see Black John.

"Well, if it ain't Black John Licorice. So, the curse is finally lifted?"

"Nay. This old man here allowed us to roam free during the day. But this curse will be a thing of the past once Davy Jones is defeated."

"You see, since Black John and his crew are cursed, their ship has a chance against the _Flying Dutchman_." Rachel explained.

"Yes, so that's why we need to get going and get out of here now." Facilier said.

"Not yet. First, we must find the sword that can defeat the Kraken." Oshus said. "The sword forged by both the demons and the People of the Water their selves: the Phantom Sword."

"Ooooh! Sounds neat!" Violet said.

"Too bad you won't be the one to wield it!" Eva retorted.

"So what? We're supposed to believe you're on the good side now?" Stickybeard asked.

"Ye know as well as I do that neither of us are on the side of good, nor are we on the same side, Stickyfuzz!" John stated. "But if thar's one thing we both agree on, it's that Davy Jones must fall to his own depths! So, let us work together and end that menace. What do ye say, Stickyfuzz?"

"…It's Stickybeard."

After leaving the shore with their new rescued captives, the _Black Licorice_ was sailing in a dark region of Davy Jones' Locker, where the sea had a mystic blue glow. As Wally looked into the sea with interest, he noticed what looked to be ghosts drifting along. "Hey, guys, check this out." He said quietly, so as not to disturb them.

Hoagie and Patton looked over the edge to see the strange ghosts. "Whoa…" was all Hoagie said.

"Who are they?" Patton asked.

"You think they're the people who were lost to Davy Jones' Locker?" Rachel asked. "The ones that were never picked up?"

"Probably." Nigel replied.

Wally then smirked as he formulated an idea. "Hey, Hoagie! I triple dog dare you to drop a cannonball on them!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I triple dog dare YOU to pee on them!"

"Oh, you're on!" But before either of them could do their dare, Facilier approached them.

"Oh, go ahead! Do that! Then afterwards, you can have the honor of being the first living souls to be dragged down to the even darker depths!"

At this, the two gulped and ceased their dares. "I'll just use the bathroom." Wally said.

Abby and Heinie were the next to look over the edge. "Zank goodness I am not vone of zem."

"Numbuh 5 hears that."

"Hey, Abby, vhy do you zink Black John hasn't tried to attack me, or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't recognize you. I mean, you were in your boy form the last time you met."

"Hm… I guess so."

"Man-MANA!" Manaphy exclaimed, pointing to something. They looked over to see a small island with a light-blue shining sword stuck in the center.

"That's the Phantom Sword!" Oshus confirmed.

"Sweetness!" Eva exclaimed.

"How do we reach it?" Violet asked.

"You should be able to get over in the lifeboats. The souls should not harm you." Oshus said.

Eva, Nigel, Rachel, and Violet got in a boat and sailed over the drifting souls to the small island. Once they approached it, Eva grabbed and began pulling on the sword. "Ugh! Al…most… GOT IT!"

Right when she pulled it out, the souls immediately shot out and flew around them. "WATCH OUT!" Nigel screamed as he threw fire at the enemy souls.

Most of them were coming for Eva, who slashed at them with her new sword. "MAN this thing rocks!"

"Great. Keep slashing." Violet said, trying to scratch the souls.

"I think they're retreating." Eva said as the souls were beginning to scatter.

While they were unsuspecting, another soul shot up to the ship and grabbed Kade. "AHHH! HELP!"

"KADE!" Eva made an ice path in the water, slid along it, then jumped up to the ship and stabbed the soul, making it retreat.

"Whew! Thanks, Eva!"

"Anytime, Pal!"

"Great! You should definitely be able to defeat the Kraken with that sword!" Oshus exclaimed. "Now, let's head for the exit point. The Green Flash will be happening soon. Let's go."

 ** _Flying Dutchman_**

Davy Jones made sure his cabin was locked tight as several candles were lit around his table. He opened the pink, magic clam as a staticky image displayed. "You called, Master-ah?"

The clam showed a vision of a man's face with an arrow on it. _"Is everything going according to plan?"_ he asked in a dark voice.

"Everything is as it should be. Soon, the Sea Crown will be mine and young Manaphy will be in our possession-ah."

 _"And the Kids Next Door?"_

"We have been watching them. They are currently in my Locker retrieving the Phantom Sword to defeat the Kraken-ah. But whether they win or lose, we will have all Talisman together soon!"

 _"Before you fight them, I want to know if they have anyone in peculiar…"_

"You speak of the Demon Prince?"

 _"No, not him."_

"The cat girl?"

 _"NO- Oh, for Arceus's sake, I'm talking about-"_ But before the being could finish, there was a knock at Jones' door.

"Oo-ah-oo! It's Octoroo! With big news for you!"

Davy Jones closed the clam, then opened the door to let Octoroo in. "What?"

"Just thought I'd let you know, our Cursed Fish reported in. There are three pirate ships headed to retrieve your chest. There's also a little brat on a speedboat, but I don't think he's much of a threat."

"Set a course for Isla Cruces! The princess will be heading there soon as well, so we must retrieve the chest before them!"

"R-Right away, Sire!"

"Good. Also, what is the status on Sector Z?"

"Oo-ah-ip! It's safe to say they're part of the ship!"

 **Davy Jones' Locker**

Once the ship was out of the dark region of the Locker, the _Black Licorice_ was sailing into the setting sun. "This is it." Oshus said.

"Where's the exit?" Wally asked.

"When the sun sets, the Green Flash will occur. In order for it to take us back, this ship must be turned upside-down."

"UPSIDE DOWN?" Wally shouted.

"Yes. This whole realm lies on the ocean's underside. If we turn it upside-down here, it will actually be right-side-up."

"Talk about a head-scratcher." Violet said.

"You and Manaphy should be able to turn it with your waterbending."

"Well, let's do it, Bro!"

"Mana!" With that, the two stood on the railing of the ship and began using their powers to make a wave that shook the ship back-and-forth.

"Let's help them out!" Nigel said as the rest (except Wally) began charging and ramming the other side, rocking the ship more.

"Ah'm gonna be sick…" Wally moaned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Violet asked.

"That's it! You're almost there!" Oshus exclaimed.

"Better hope you're prepared, Stickyfuzz." Black John said.

"I can say the same for you." Stickybeard remarked.

"Here it COMES!" Eva exclaimed. In a matter of moments, the ship came toppling over and the whole crew was forced underwater as the ship turned upside-down. Wally held onto Kuki and Violet held onto Nigel as they all held their breaths underwater.

They looked to see the sun was setting on the oceanic underworld, and once it was down, the Green Flash greatly lit up the sky. They soon felt the ship begin to rumble and felt their selves being forced downward. Or, in this case, upward, as they suddenly shot up through the surface and were back in the living world, coughing up water.

"MAN! No wonder people don't wanna drown!" Wally shouted.

"It'll take weeks to get my fur dried out!" Violet followed.

"At least we made it out of there." Nigel said. "Let's get some rest. I get the feeling we're in for a fight tomorrow."

Eva and Kade stood beside each other as the sun set on their world, gazing out into the ocean. "Sunsets are pretty neat, aren't they?" Kade asked.

"They sure are."

"Hey, Eva… thanks for saving me back there."

"Oh, it was no big deal. You've been my best friend for so long, of course I would."

"I guess so. …" They were silent for a few seconds. "Hey, Eva?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… When this is over, do you really have to leave us and live in Oceana?"

Before she could respond, Oshus came and replied for her, "Oh, yes. She must. It is her destiny to take her place by my side as Ocean Princess."

At this, Kade looked down hopelessly. Eva made a quizzical look at the elder, which then turned into a mock smile. "Oh, I'm sorry! I must still have water in my ears!" she said in a slight psychotic tone as she took out the Phantom Sword and pointed it at the former Ocean King. "Could you repeat that? 'Cause it sounded like you were trying to decide my future!"

"Uh… I don't-"

"Oh, you WERE, weren't you? Well, let me tell YOU something!" With that, she approached him, grabbed his beard, and pulled his face down to hers. "You may be my blood father, but you will NEVER be my real father! My father is Eric Roberts and my mom is Angelica Roberts! They raised me since I was a baby and I lived on Earth since I was a baby! The way I see it, you abandoned me! Fathers are supposed to raise and protect you. Not just totally abandon you! And a good father definitely wouldn't decide your future for you! They would let you be what you want!"

"N-Now, now, Eva. No need to be so-"

"NO! You don't tell me what to do. You aren't my father and you never will be! You have no right to decide my fate!" Eva kicked him to the ground and aimed her sword at his neck. "So, let me tell you something: If you even think about deciding my future for me, I'll ram this sword so hard through your head, you'll be begging for Jones to come and end you after I get done. I'm Eva Roberts! Numbuh 10 of the Kids Next Door! Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

"Y-Yes…" The so-called Ocean King actually looked frightened.

"Good. Now, get the hell out of my sight. Princess's orders." Oshus simply did as told, stood up, and went inside.

"WHOA!" Kade exclaimed. "I've never seen you like that before!"

"It felt good. That guy got on my nerve."

"Man, you never looked more ho-" he silenced himself fast.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing."

She giggled. "I thought so! Actually, Kade… can I… talk to you for a sec?"

"Um… sure." With that, the two went over and sat by each other on the railing.

"First of all… that was really brave of you to stand up to Jones like that for me way back then."

"It's what best friends do." He shrugged.

"Exactly. And you know you're my best friend, right?"

"We had that established ages ago! Best friends foreva'! Eva' since we were five!"

She laughed again. "Yeah! And… you would never do anything to ruin it, would you?"

"No. Never."

"I know, but… that's the thing. Kade, you're, like, the only boy besides my cousin that understands me. You're really nice and understanding and funny and… well, cute."

He blushed. "Uh, cute and funny, huh?"

She giggled. "Yeah! I… always did think you were funny. Well, in a different way."

"Good enough for me." He shrugged.

"Yeah. And…To the truth, I…Well, I-"

"Eva, wait!" Kade suddenly spoke up. …He was blushing slightly. "I think I know what you're going to say. And, well… I probably make it pretty obvious, too." Eva made a slight nod. "With that in mind, I think… For now, maybe we should just be friends. It would be easier between us if we weren't focusing on a… relationship."

Eva glanced away. "You know… you're probably right. As someone who likes to question people about their crushes, even I know these kinds of things cause trouble. I just wanna focus on beating Jones for now."

"Me, too. But at least I won't have to worry about you leaving me, anymore."

"Hm hm, I could never leave you, Kade. Best friends foreva', right?"

"Foreva' and eva'." Kade nodded.

* * *

 **Spoiler alert: the Rainbow Lollipop will appear waaaay later as well.**


	14. To Your Heart's Content

**Alright, we're back. We're gonna have a little big fight scene here, but first, I wanna say that I can't really do these next bits of parts without slightly ripping off of _Pirates_ and _Pokémon: Temple of the Sea_. But, oh well. What can ya do, huh?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: To Your Heart's Content_**

 ** _Black Licorice_**

Everyone enjoyed their well-deserved night sleep, and they woke up by noon the next day. "So, where are we going now?" Kade asked. "We have to find the Kraken and kill it, right?"

"That's a battle I'm NOT looking forward to." Violet replied.

"We ain't goin' after him, yet." Facilier informed. "First, we're goin' after the Dead Man's Chest, the chest where Davy Jones hid his heart."

"The heart is the source of Jones's life." Oshus continued. "Only by stabbing it can we defeat him."

"But I thought we needed some sort of key to open the chest." Eva replied.

"Even if we don't have the key, we'll have the chest. So, when the time to fight Jones comes, we'll retrieve the key from him then."

"Sounds like a plan." Kade agreed. "So, where is this chest?"

"Right here." Nigel reported as they were approaching an island.

The group disembarked on the shore and began tracking the chest using the compass. "It's on this spot!" Nigel exclaimed, standing on an ordinary spot on the beach.

"Leave it to me!" Violet said as she started to dig up the sand.

From miles off the shore, on the _Flying Dutchman_ , Davy Jones watched through a telescope as the team gathered around the familiar spot. "They're here. And if I step on land now, I won't be able to enter the Sea Temple."

"Can you trust us to act in your stead?" Maccus asked.

"I trust you know what awaits ya should you fail! Submerge the ship!"

"Aye, Captain. SUBMERGE!" The cursed ship sank below the surface.

After Violet was finished digging, she retrieved the chest and lifted it to the ground. Eva, Nigel, and Rachel then pushed their ears to the small chest and heard a heartbeat. "There's a heart in there, all right." Rachel said.

"Cool!" Wally beamed.

"Gross." Abby said. "How does someone cut out their heart and still be alive?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but I do know this." The kids turned their attention to see Mandy and her Boogey Pirates marching on shore. "That chest is mine. So, back away if you know what's good for you."

"Mandy!" Rachel exclaimed, immediately drawing out her staff.

"Give it up, Rachel! It's all of us against the few of you!"

"Don't count your blessings yet, Lassie!" At this, they turned their attention to see Captain Whisker and his Whisker Pirates.

"WALRUS FACE!" Marine exclaimed.

"That chest be mine! I be the true terror of the seas and stars!"

"Meoooork! Not so fast! MEOOOOORK!" They turned their attention to see Gold Fuzzy, his Fuzzies, and the Shy Guys.

"What are you doing here?!" Nigel demanded.

"We still have a score to settle! MEOOOORK!"

"I do, too!" At this, they looked to see Jerry Rassic limping up to them.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"Oh, COME ON! You still don't remember me?"

"…The First Grade President?"

"Matt?" Nigel asked.

"NO, I- Never mind! I will have my revenge on you if it's the last thing I-" But before he could finish, Eva kicked the water on the beach at him, making his zappy cane give him a painful shock. "OW! I-" Another shock. "OW! Okay, you know what, I- OW! I can't take this anymore! I QUIT- OW! Good-bye!" With that, he began walking away as the cane continued to shock him.

"O…kay…" said a very confused Mandy. "Uh, anyway… The chest and the heart are mine! I have to be the one to kill Jones!"

"What, are you Voldemort or something?" Violet remarked.

"Not so fast! I'm going to kill Jones! And I be willing to fight ye for it!" Whisker exclaimed.

"Meooork! Same here! Meooork!" Gold Fuzzy followed.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to settle this." Rachel said as each crew shot deadly glares at each other. Within seconds, everyone engaged in a deadly duel, a large dust cloud covering the conflict. In the struggle, the Dead Man's Chest flew out of the cloud and landed on the ground a few feet from Wally and Hoagie.

"Numbuh 4, look! It's the chest!" Hoagie beamed.

"Hey, Hoagie."

"What?"

"What if WE killed Davy Jones? Then we'd be heroes to both the Kids Next Door AND pirates!"

"Yeah… we would, wouldn't we? But how are we going to open it?"

"We'll figure it out! First, let's find a good place away from these guys!" With that, the two picked up the chest and began dashing away from the battle cloud.

Mandy was forced out of the cloud, and she looked over to see the two running away with the chest. She yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" as she ran after them.

"GUYS!" Rachel exclaimed, running after Mandy, with Nigel by her side. Everyone else soon noticed and ran in different directions to ambush them.

As Wally and Hoagie kept running, they gasped as they saw the Dutchman Pirates marching up along the beach. "LOOK! THAR BE THE CHEST!" Maccus shouted as the pirates charged for the two kids. Thankfully, their friends caught up and began fighting the zombie pirates.

"We'll hold them off! Run for it and don't let them get the chest!" Rachel ordered, and with that, the two high-tailed it into the jungle.

"NO!" Mandy exclaimed as she continued to chase them.

As they ran through the jungle, Shy Guys swung down on a vine and grabbed the chest, then began dashing away with it. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Wally yelled, running after them.

The Shy Guys were then ambushed and knocked out by Lord Pain, who took the chest and exclaimed, "IT'S MINE! LORD MANDY WILL BE PROUD OF ME!"

"Get a better job!" Wally shouted, tackling Lord Pain, then grabbing the chest. "ALRIGHT! IT'S-"

"MINE!" Mandy yelled, running and snatching the chest away.

"Wally! Get her!" Rachel ordered, catching up.

Wally was already doing so as he ran and was gaining up on Mandy. Soon, he tackled her and the two were in a game of tug-o-war on the chest. "GAH! Stupid shrimp! Give me the chest!" Mandy ordered.

"No! It's mine! Give it back!" As they kept pulling, they didn't realize they were slowly making their way to a small, but deep trench. They ended up throwing the chest, which landed on a very long tree branch that seemed to go slightly downward, the chest staying on its spot, barely keeping its balance.

Wally and Mandy exchanged serious glances before leaping up and grabbing the ends, Wally on the left end and Mandy on the right. This caused the chest to begin sliding down the long tree branch and Wally and Mandy kicked one another as they held onto the ends. The two gained momentum and hopped onto the top of the chest, trying their best to keep their balance. The two started to punch at one-another, but Mandy grabbed Wally, held him up, and was about to throw him off, but the combined weight of the two on Wally's side caused the chest to finally slide off the branch.

The two screamed as they fell down the long trench with the chest and hit the ground with a thud. That's when Johnny sped by on his jetpack and swiped the chest off the ground. "WHISKER! I GOT IT- OW!" Johnny screamed when Nigel flew up on his rocket shoes and kicked him, taking the chest.

"I don't think so- OW!" Nigel shouted when Johnny kicked him and took the chest back.

"Give it here, Johnny!" Whisker ordered, and Johnny flew down to follow his command. Once he landed, Whisker took the chest and immediately knocked Johnny out, revealing to be the Interesting Twins in disguise.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" The Twins exclaimed as they ran away with the chest, but the zombie pirates quickly ambushed them as Maccus took the chest.

"IT'S OURS!"

"YEAH!" the crew cheered.

"NOT SO FAST!" Abby shouted, and the pirates looked over to see Abby, Hoagie, Heinie, Eva and Kade. The pirates then looked to see several bikes on the ground ahead, and quickly hopped on to pedal away.

"AFTER THEM!" Eva shouted as she hopped on another bike and pedaled after, with Kade holding onto her. Abby got on a bike with Hoagie holding onto her, and Heinie got on her own bike.

Mandy arrived just in time to see them leave, noticed one more bike, hopped on, then pedaled after them. Once she left, Pee-wee Herman came out from the bushes and freaked out. "My bike! WHERE'S MY BIIIKE?"

The three girls pedaled as fast as they could on their bikes, while the boys just shot at the pirates. Kade shot Maccus and knocked him off, but not before he tossed the chest to a puff-fish pirate, Koleniko, however Kade was able to take Maccus's bike.

Koleniko was taken out by Heinie, who grabbed the chest as he dropped it, then hopped on the empty bike. "HA! Score one for- AAH!" She screamed when Jimmy Legs took the chest and took out her bike.

Two more pirates got on either side of Abby and Hoagie, preparing to ram them, but Abby hit the brake and caused the pirates to ram each other, spin out of control, and crash. As Jimmy Legs kept speeding along, he was ambushed by a bunch of Fuzzies, led by Gold Fuzzy, who covered his face and made him crash and throw the chest, which was caught by Palifico, a coral pirate.

Abby sped by him, and Hoagie shot the pirate, grabbed the chest, and Hoagie took the bike. "That's whatcha get for- OW!" Hoagie screamed when the pirate, Clanker took the chest and took out his bike.

"HOAGIE!" Abby screamed. Enraged, she pedaled fast after the pirate, got right by his side, and shot his bike, making him throw the chest for Abby to catch it. "HA HA!" she exclaimed, victoriously.

That gave Mandy the perfect chance to speed by and take the chest. She kept running when she made it to an old abandoned graveyard with a decaying church with a waterwheel. She stopped to catch her breath for a sec before running for the church and hiding inside. Once she was in, she took out her sword and stuck it into the lock, trying to pry it open. "Grrr! Come on! How strong is this thing, anyway?"

"Yeah. Magic chests are annoying like that, aren't they?" Mandy gasped and looked to see Facilier hiding in the shadows.

"Wait a second. Aren't you the friend that Grim mentioned?"

"Awww, he talks about me." Facilier said with mock flattery.

"Unfortunately. You're magic, aren't you? Make yourself useful and use your magic to open this chest."

"Can't. The only way in or out of the chest is to open it with the key, which is hidden somewhere on Jones's person. And as for the chest, well…" His shadow snuck up, swiped the chest, and gave it to Facilier. "I'm afraid it doesn't belong to you." With that, Facilier ran and dashed up the bell tower, but Mandy followed closely behind.

When the two were at the top, they dueled with Mandy's sword against Facilier's cane. During the fight, Facilier hit the bell, causing it to sound loudly. Nigel and Rachel, who were running by, heard the bell ring, exchanged glances, and immediately ran to see what was up.

Mandy backed Facilier to the window edge and was about to knock him off the tower, but Nigel and Rachel jumped up and tackled Mandy to the floor. "HA HA!" Facilier laughed as he was about to hop on the roof, but once he did, the roof gave way and Facilier fell through a hole, dropping the chest on the roof.

Mandy quickly got up, hopped on the roof, and grabbed the chest, then continued her sword/staff fight with Rachel. "Why couldn't you just be on the good side?" the latter questioned.

"Quit trying to turn me goodie-goodie!"

Nigel ran by and grabbed the chest, then jumped on the waterwheel, only to fall through a hole. Rachel and Mandy then hopped on as well, and the combined weight of them made the waterwheel come off the wall, which began rolling away. Nigel still held the chest and kept his balance inside the wheel as it rolled, while Rachel and Mandy dueled on top.

As they continued to clash, the wheel was coming up to a house in the jungle. The wheel smashed the front of the house, revealing Cleveland Brown in the bathtub again. "No no no no NO NO!" Crash. "Grrrr! BLOODY PIRATES!"

Rachel leaped up to strike Mandy, but ended up breaking through another hole down to Nigel. The two then noticed the hole Nigel made earlier going up, and Mandy jumped down through it, so the three started to battle inside the wheel. Nigel tried hitting Mandy with the chest, but that resulted in her knocking it out of the wheel.

As the wheel kept rolling, a zombie pirate with a hermit crab shell head, called Hadras, found the chest on the ground, picked it up, and ran for it. As Violet quietly snuck through grass, looking out for enemies, she noticed the pirate carrying the chest. She immediately ran up, leaped at his head, and knocked it off, kicking the head away afterwards. She looked back to see the rest of the body charging toward her, but Eva ran up from behind, jumped, and sliced it through the middle with her Phantom Sword, cutting in a perfect half. The two high-fived as Eva picked up the chest and ran, but not before Violet stuck her tongue out at the pirate's head.

"Grrr! This is why I hate cats!" Hadras cursed.

Eva and Violet ran to an enormous cliff area with incredibly tall trees and grabbed one of the vines, swinging downwards. That's when a robo pirate came and shot the vine, making the two fall. Violet quickly grabbed on and began running down the trees, then made a careful leap and grabbed Eva just before hitting the ground, landing safely. The two then saw Marine being chased by Whisker and his pirates. The young raccoon girl quickly ran to the two girls, grabbed the chest, then threw a Light Sphere up the trees, making an energy rope, which hauled her upwards, leaving Eva and Violet to fight off the pirates without trouble.

Marine was ambushed by Shy Guys, but thought fast and threw the chest behind the Shy Guys for Fanny and Patton to catch it and run. That's when more Shy Guys fired arrows at them from the trees, but the two were able to dodge and shoot them back.

"AHH!" Patton screamed, and Fanny looked to see an arrow in his bleeding chest.

"PATTON!" she screamed, running over to him.

"GOTCHA!" Patton exclaimed, picking up the fake arrow and blood.

"GAH!" Fanny screamed, pushing him to the ground. "STOOPID BOY! Let's just get this chest back ta the ship!"

Nigel, Rachel, and Mandy continued to fight in the waterwheel. Everyone else from the main group all gathered at the beach just in time to see the waterwheel rolling down. Eva ran and jumped in the wheel, then used her bending to freeze Mandy to the inside. The rest quickly jumped out of the wheel to watch it stop and fall on its side.

"WE GOT THE CHEST!" shouted Fanny, running over with Patton.

"Aw, STREWTH!" Marine exclaimed. "Those guys didn't stand a chance!"

"Hurry!" Facilier exclaimed. "Let's get back to the ship!"

 ** _Black Licorice_**

"Did you retrieve it?" Oshus asked after they made it back.

"Right here!" Eva exclaimed. "Now, we just have to get the key from Davy Jones!"

"Mana…PHEEE!" Manaphy cheered, and the prince made two red beams that connected Eva's chest to the Dead Man's Chest. She saw the _Flying Dutchman_ sinking to Oceana, ferrying souls to the other side. She saw him meet and fall in love with a woman with frizzy purple hair and a slim purple gown. The woman didn't show up ten years later, so Jones turned evil and ugly. He saved Octoroo, captured Eva and Manaphy from the palace, and, finally, a dark vision of a face with an arrow on it.

"Eva? Are you okay?" Nigel asked.

Eva shook out of her trance. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just saw Jones's past. With him becoming evil and everything."

"Well, way to get a good view on it." Nigel shrugged. "See anything interesting?"

"Well… Yeah, I did. Some man… with an arrow on his face… on some strange mountain. It was scary."

"Doesn't sound like anything we know." Rachel said.

 _"The Negatar…"_ Oshus spoke quietly.

"What was that?" Eva asked.

"Um, nothing. Now that we have the chest, Davy Jones should-" As if on cue, the _Flying Dutchman_ shot out of the sea and parked by the _Black Licorice_. Davy Jones glared at them.

"Should be morally pissed off right now." Violet finished his sentence.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Jones said. "Hand over the chest and the Talismans and we won't harm you!"

"Pfft! The most feared pirate on the sea not wanting to harm US?" remarked Eva.

"That's almost as funny as US!" Kade exclaimed, laughing with Hoagie.

"That IS funnier than the both of y'all!" Abby shouted.

"Hate to say it, Davy, but this chest doesn't belong to you! We dug it up and finders keepers, losers weepers!" Eva exclaimed.

"MANA!"

Davy Jones and his crew merely laughed. "A simple-minded brat thinks she can tell us what is and isn't ours? Let alone a petty girl?"

"YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST GIRLS?" Fanny shouted.

"Well, he has a point- OW!" Patton said, earning a punch from Fanny.

"Hand over the chest!" Jones demanded once more.

"And what are ya gonna do about it, Squid Lips?" Wally shouted.

"Oh, now you done it." Facilier said.

Davy Jones waved his right arm, gesturing for the side of his ship to open and reveal cannons. "…And that be our cue. RETREAT!" Stickybeard commanded.

"I give the orders here!" Black John reminded. "And I say, RETREAT!" With that, the _Black Licorice_ turned and began moving in the opposite direction of the _Dutchman_.

"Load the guns! Send Princess Eva and her friends down to the depths!" Jones ordered.

"FIRE!" Maccus cried as the cannons began to fire at the escaping _Licorice_. The team carefully aimed their cannons at the _Dutchman_ and fired away, taking out the cannons.

"HEY! We're actually damaging it!" Nigel exclaimed.

"I wonder if this'll help." Eva said as she used her bending to make water tentacles from the ocean, which grabbed the _Dutchman_ 's cannonballs and threw them back to the cannons. "Big yes there!"

"Gah! Follow after them!" Jones ordered as the _Dutchman_ turned and began chasing the _Licorice_.

"They're coming!" Eva shouted.

"Just keep going and they won't catch up!" Rachel said.

"Load the triple guns." Jones commanded.

 _"Aye, Captain."_ replied Ogilvey, a pirate whose face was completely shrouded in coral. Two slots in the front of the _Dutchman_ then opened to reveal two triple cannons, which fired at the _Licorice_. As the ship took hits, the zombie pirates vanished from the _Dutchman_ and reappeared on the _Licorice_.

Some Licorice Pirates tried attacking the eel-headed pirate, Morey, but failed as he began biting on their heads. When he tried to attack Black John, the captain fought back and was able to push him off the ship. Maccus and Koleniko tried attacking Nigel and Fanny, but the bald Brit and Irish lass shot and set them on fire, forcing them to jump in the water. Hadras grabbed Violet and held her to the ground, but Eva ran up, drew the Phantom Sword, and sliced his head off, making it fall in the water. Violet recovered and grabbed the rest of the body, throwing it in the water afterwards.

Once all the pirates were gone, Eva made a large water wall between their ship and the _Dutchman_ , then froze it, but Jones counterattacked by simply melting the wall back into water.

"It's coming closer!" Kuki shouted.

"I know! Come on, Bro!" Eva yelled.

"Man-Mana!" Eva and Manaphy combined their bending, making a large waterspout come up from below the _Dutchman_. They clapped their hands shut and made the water freeze the _Dutchman_ in place.

"That oughta show 'em!" Eva exclaimed.

"Curses! Lower the anchor and stop!" Jones ordered, unfreezing the water.

"We're giving up, Sir?" Maccus asked. Jones exchanged a glance with the hammerhead shark, and both smirked evilly.

Soon, the zombie pirates were turning the central knob, making the pole rise. "Oo-ah-oo! Now we'll soon see if she's the Princess of the Sea!" Octoroo sang.

"This is a showdown I've been waiting for." Dayu said.

"She may have survived the first time, but this time, the Kraken will show no mercy!" Jones declared.

The pole raised all the way up. It shot down, fast as a bullet—it stopped once again. Davy Jones looked at the device in anger. He stomped over and kicked it with his peg leg. "DAAAAH! Son of a-!" Jones kicked it more forcefully—it shot all the way and sent a quaking sound through the sea.

"'EY! THEY'RE GIVING UP! WOOHOO!" Marine cheered.

"Something's wrong here. Why would Jones give up like that?" Eva asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Nigel agreed. At that instant, they were all knocked off their feet by the ship quaking.

"What the crud was that?" Wally shouted, looking over the edge.

"Did ve hit a reef?" Henrietta asked.

Nigel, Rachel, and Eva gasped. "Heinie, get away from the railing! It's not a reef!" Abby warned.

"Vhat is it?"

They heard a ringing sound, and looked to see Pee-wee Herman driving by on a waterbike. "I found a waterbike! Ha ha! Huh hu-" But before he could finish, a tentacle dragged him down below.

"THE KRAKEN!" Nigel cried, making all the pirates gasp.

"ZE KRAKEN?" Henrietta exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Hoagie asked.

"Don't worry. With the Phantom Sword, Eva has a chance against it." Oshus said.

"Uh… are you sure she'll be able to get a good stab at it?" Kade asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kade. I'm not afraid of any giant squid."

"Uh, technically, it's an octopus." Facilier corrected.

"Either way, it's still sushi. And I eat sushi!" Violet declared.

"It be coming up the starboard! Load the cannons!" Stickybeard commanded. Just as he said, the tentacles rose up from the depths and prepared to attack the ship.

"It's all or nothing now." Nigel said. "Kids Next Door: STABBETH AT HIIIM!"

 _Boss fight: The Kraken_

The cannons fired at the large tentacles, but the beast fought back by quickly swiping the cannons off the ship. Violet dashed up one of the sails, leaped off to grab the end of one of the tentacles, then bit at it, forcing it to throw her off. Another tentacle tried to smash Rachel, but the blonde leader jumped and quickly stabbed it with her Yield Staff.

"HA! This thing's a wuss!" Wally exclaimed, shooting the tentacles with a S.C.A.M.P.P.. The tentacle swatted him out of the way and grabbed Kuki. "KUKI!" Wally cried, jumping up to grab her, only to have himself hauled into the air. As the tentacle swung them, it lowered itself low enough for Eva to jump and cut it with her sword.

When a tentacle flew down at Henrietta, she leapt to stab her candycane sword into it. The tentacle lifted and shook her around the air. As she struggled to hold on, Eva ran up and cut off the tentacle.

While Nigel and Fanny were busy burning the tentacles, one snuck up and grabbed the chest, then threw it over to the _Dutchman_ for Jones to catch. "NO!" Nigel cried.

"Ya let it get lost, ye stoopid boy!"

"Well, it's not like you were any- AH!"

"NIGEL!" Rachel screamed when the tentacle grabbed him. Nigel quickly responded by activating his rocket shoes and successfully shook away from the Kraken's grasp.

Yin and Yang were busy shooting the Kraken's tentacles from the sails. "Does this beast ever…" Yang panted.

"…take a break?" Yin finished.

Eva continued chopping away tentacles with her Phantom Sword. "It has to get tired eventually!"

"AAAH!"

"KADE!" Eva screamed when she saw Kade being dragged away. She immediately ran over and stabbed the tentacle, making the beast screech louder. In a few moments, the rest of the tentacles retreated back to the sea.

At this point, Nigel was gasping for breath. "Is it gone?"

"Don't count yer blessings, maties." Black John said. To all their horror, the ocean to the side of the ship began to bubble. In an instant, there was an enormous splash of water, and the entire Kraken revealed itself: a gargantuan brown demon with four arms and all the tentacles on its back.

 _"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_ the demon screamed, revealing it's gigantic monstrous teeth and shooting drool at everyone on the ship.

"Aww, maaaan! Ah'm gonna need baths for weeks!" Wally whined.

"So, it's safe to assume he's pretty pissed off now." Violet said.

"I'm not scared! BRING IT ON, BEASTIE!" Eva exclaimed. Tempted by her challenge, the Kraken slammed his lower right hand down on the deck, but Eva dodged and began slashing it. The beast rose his hand and shook it from the pain, then used his lower left hand to grab the mast. Eva simply repeated the process and dealt several blows against the hand before the Kraken raised it back up and shook it.

The Kraken tried smashing her with its upper right hand, but she dodged and hopped onto, stabbing away. The Kraken then rose its hand with Eva still on it and attempted to bite her, but the young princess dashed up the arm and the beast ended up biting its own hand. It looked to see Eva on its shoulder and tried to smash her with its upper left hand, but she jumped and landed on the hand.

As the Kraken tried to shake her off, it reached a tentacle and grabbed the princess by the legs, Eva screaming as she was thrown upwards and falling into the open mouth. Eva thought fast, held her sword below her in a position so that it was perpendicular to the lips, and successfully landed both ends on both lips, trying her best to keep her balance on the sword.

Finally, she grabbed the hilt and leaped off the front end, sticking her sword in the monster's neck and sliding down the chest. A tentacle then grabbed her feet and swung her to the back, but she cut it off and landed at the base of another tentacle. She slid down the slippery tentacle, while standing on it, and once she made it to the tip, the tentacle flung her upwards for her to land on another one, which she then began sliding to the base.

Once at the end, she leaped off the tentacle onto the Kraken's head, raised her sword, and stabbed it dead center. _"AAAAHHHHH!"_ the Kraken roared, shaking his head around in an attempt for Eva to fly off, but the young news anchor held on tight to the sword stuck in its head. When it finally stopped shaking, Eva pulled the sword out, and slipped into the Kraken's mouth.

"Bye-bye, Beastie!" Eva exclaimed as she pointed the sword upwards and stuck it through the center of the upper mouth.

 _"…AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ The Kraken splashed the water rapidly with his fists and swung his head around. Through all this, Eva pulled the sword and jumped out of the mouth, falling to the deck. Kade ran and held his arms out to catch her, but Eva landed on his head and knocked him down. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"_ At that last screech, the Kraken stopped moving. Davy Jones watched as the towering behemoth toppled over and crushed his _Dutchman_ under the sea, making an enormous splash.

"Hehe! Sorry, Kade!" Eva giggled, sitting on her fallen friend.

"Don't worry! It was worth it." With that, she got off and helped him up.

"WHOA! THAT WAS TOTALLY THE MOST RIPPER THING EVER!" Marine exclaimed.

"YEAH! You took out that Kraken like it was nothing!" Rachel praised.

"Girl, you got game!" Abby cheered.

"Well, she is my cousin." Nigel smirked.

"Yep. And we have a lot in common!" Eva replied.

The sky began to turn dark, and the full moon shone high over the night. "It is time." Oshus said. They looked over to where the Kraken fell to see a golden Octopus Talisman rise from the depths.

The other Talismans flew out from the ship and flew straight ahead, along with the Golden Octopus. They flew under the sea and that spot in the ocean began to shine with light. The team gaped at the large temple that rose from the ocean depths. The Boogey, Whisker, and Fuzzy Pirates sailed by and gaped at it as well. Oshus, being the true Ocean King, immediately recognized it as, _"The Sea Temple."_

* * *

 **They brought the lost Talismans with them from the _Sweet Revenge_ in the Locker, just to clarify. Honestly, this is one of my favorite fight scenes in the series. X)**


	15. Samiya

**Alright, it's time to do the Sea Temple. Also, this whole scene may be a total rip-off of _Temple of the Sea_ , but I had no other plan of action. It doesn't COMPLETELY rip-off, but still. Okay, let's do this.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Samiya_**

"So, that's the Sea Temple?" Rachel asked as they gazed at the shiny, marble structure.

"It's so pretty!" Kuki beamed.

"It does look…" Yang began.

"…pretty nice." Yin followed.

"Pretty ripper, I'd say!" Marine agreed.

"Especially with the moonlight shining on it." Eva noted.

"Mana!"

"Well, it must have moonlight for it to reveal itself." Oshus replied. "You see, while I may be the Ocean Spirit, I wasn't the first waterbender. The Moon Spirit, Cresselia, taught me my waterbending and helped to forge the Sea Crown, so that other beings may use the power of the ocean. The people of Adabat, the Ocean Fairies, or that Toiletnator fellow for instance."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wally stopped. "That lameoid's a waterbender?"

"Well, yes. How do you think he got his control over toilets or how he can flush large amounts of water? He bends the water in the toilets and uses them to fight. He is, in fact, a waterbender, and a very good one at that. The only thing wrong with him is he uses his power for all the wrong reasons."

"Evil?" Eva asked.

"Well, that, and also, he just does the water in toilets. Nothing much more than that."

"Then I guess either way you look at it, he's still a loser villain." Violet remarked.

Soon, they disembarked the ship and rowed over to the temple on their boats. "We must proceed onward." Oshus instructed. "The Sea Crown lies in the center. Eva and Manaphy must obtain the power before Jones." With that, they trekked up the steep stairs to the temple.

Long after they were inside, Davy Jones and some of his pirates climbed their way up onto the temple. They were still a little torn up from being smashed by the Kraken. "Ah… Land sweet land-ah!" Jones exclaimed.

"Is this place really considered land?" Maccus asked.

"Eh, I dunno. But better to be safe than sorry. Now, let us go forward and obtain my Sea Crown-ah!" The zombie pirates marched after their captain.

Mandy and some of her crew soon arrived on the temple as well. "Let's go, you dweebs! No way Rachel's getting there before I do!"

 **Inside the temple**

The kids were making their way up another steep stairway with two small rivers to the side of them flowing downwards. "Why would fish people need cruddy stairs if they can swim?" Wally complained from exhaustion.

"Well, they could've NOT put stairs and there would be no way of getting up here." Violet informed.

"Well, can't they make elevators or something?"

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found a hall with a series of water walls, which seemed to block their way. "Allow us!" Eva proclaimed as she and Manaphy used their bending to push the water to both sides, freezing them afterwards.

"That's my girl!" Kade cheered.

"That's MY cousin!" Nigel retorted.

"Thank me later, boys. We still have to get the Sea Crown!" With that, they pressed onward.

When they passed through the hall and made it up a few more steps (much to Wally, Hoagie, and Kade's dismay), they came to what looked like a dead end, except for the strange pedestal in the center.

"Well, what now?" Abby asked. However, the red emblem on Manaphy's chest, as well as Eva's dolphin earrings, began to glow.

 _"The Sea Crown's power will be open to one who carries the true Spirit of the Ocean within their self."_ A deep, echoey voice spoke.

"Vhat? Who is zere?" Henrietta asked.

 _"To proceed, one must place the gems that the children of-"_ There was the sound of something dropping, followed by a screeching noise. _"Sorry, I dropped the… thing. A-HE-HEM! One must place the gems that the children of destiny carry."_

"Quit bein' chicken and show yourself!" Wally shouted.

"Yeah, that's gonna work." Rachel remarked in sarcasm.

"What does he mean?" Eva asked.

"Want me to explain?" a Scottish voice asked. Eva and Manaphy gasped and turned back to see the zombie pirates grabbing their friends, holding swords to them. Davy Jones, Dayu, and Octoroo came up the stairs.

"Jones!" Oshus glared.

"Your reign is OVER, Kyogre! Once I get the Sea Crown, this world will know the wrath of the sea!"

"Guess again!" Eva exclaimed, drawing the Phantom Sword and slicing Jones' head off. The head merely bounced around and faced her, grinning maniacally, as the body went over, picked the head up, and screwed it back on his body.

Jones and the pirates laughed hysterically. "Ya didn't think that would work, did ya? I had my heart cut out long ago! Your pitiful sword can't defeat me!"

"Oo-ah-oo! Your time is through!" Octoroo laughed.

Jones then reached a tentacle behind his tentacles and grabbed something. "Is THIS what you're looking for?" Eva stared intently as Jones dangled the key above her face. "Yes… Get a good look at it. Because it'll be the last time either of you will get to see it." Eva gasped as the pirates positioned their swords as if they were about to cut her friends' necks, namely Nigel's and Kade's.

"No! Don't!"

"If ye want to delay the inevitable, I'd suggest you go along with my plans."

Eva sighed and sheathed her sword, glaring angrily at Davy Jones.

"Hehehehe. Now… AVAST!" Jones whipped his sword and sliced off Eva's earrings, without cutting any part of her body. Octoroo grabbed the crying Manaphy and ripped off his emblem. He handed the emblem to Jones, who placed it in a spot in the center of the pedestal and hung the earrings onto two points. In that instant, the team gaped as the dead end opened to become a hallway. "AH! FANTASTIC-AH!" Jones exclaimed as he dashed down the hall, his peg leg clanking loudly.

"There better not be any porn down that hall." Violet remarked.

"Oo-ah-oh! Let's go, let's go!" Octoroo cheered.

"Not feeling so pretty now, huh, Anchorwoman?" Diane smirked at Eva.

"What's her problem?" Eva asked herself as the pirates escorted them down the passage.

The zombie crew continued to hold their swords to the kids' necks until they reached the end. They were finally at the center of the temple, and the kids gaped at the sight of the large jeweled crown that rested inside a spire of water at the top of a tall altar.

"Fish people must really like stairs." Hoagie said.

"Eh. It's adds to the dramatic effect." Oshus shrugged.

Davy Jones marched up the staircase and stood in front of the mystical Sea Crown, staring at its beauty. He looked down to his pirate crew and exclaimed, "GENTLEMEN!"

"Ahem!"

"And Diane."

"AHEM!"

"And Dayu! THE SEA CROWN IS OURS-AH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"Don't count on it, Squid Beard!" At this, they directed their attention upwards to see Mandy and her crew standing in small holes in the ceiling.

"MANDY!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Let Rachel go! We still have a score to settle. And that Sea Crown belongs to me!"

"NO! I am the true King of the Sea-ah!" Jones argued.

"I wasn't asking your permission. ATTACK!" Mandy and the Boogey Pirates jumped down and began their attack upon Davy Jones.

Nigel and Rachel exchanged glances, then kicked and punched the pirates holding them, making them fall off the pathway. Violet, who was being held by Hadras (the hermit crab pirate), flipped on top of him, tore off his head, and threw it down. The rest of the team soon broke away from their holders.

Davy Jones quickly shook away the Boogey Pirates and threw them down, but they kept climbing back up. Jones made a whistle, and in an instant, the Cursed Fish swam their way through the small water pathways, jumped up, and bit onto the heads of the Boogey Pirates, making them fall off the altar.

Jones turned and quickly drew his sword as Mandy leapt up from behind to strike him, but Jones defended and began dueling with the demonic child. The fight was short-lived as Jones was able to push her away. As Jones was about to grab the Sea Crown, Eva dashed up the stairs and started to duel him with her sword. Eva smirked as she was overpowering him, but her luck ended when Jones kicked her down and kicked the sword out of her hand, making it land in one of the waterways and for it to flow down.

"I'll deal with you later." Jones said as he sheathed his sword and turned toward the Sea Crown. He removed the water spire with his bending and tried to yank out one of the crystals.

"Wait! Jones!" Oshus spoke up. "If just one crystal is removed from the Crown, the balance of the ocean will be undone!"

"You are not in command anymore-ah! The sea and all its spoils will BOW TO MY POWER!"

"NOOOO!" Against Oshus's warning, Jones succeeded in pulling the crystal out of the crown. The palace began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Nigel shouted.

Outside the temple, Facilier, Stickybeard, and Black John watched in horror as the full moon turned blood red. "Eh… is that supposed to happen?" Stickybeard asked.

Before their very eyes, the Sea Temple began to sink into the ocean.

"What's going on?" Rachel cried as the temple continued to rumble. Water started to fall from the holes in the ceiling.

"The temple is sinking!" Oshus exclaimed.

Eva tried to throw some water at Jones, but couldn't. "I can't waterbend, anymore!"

"MANA!" Manaphy cried.

"By removing the energy crystal from the Crown, you created a lunar eclipse and stopped the balance of the ocean and all waterbending! Return it now!" Oshus demanded.

"NO! I must have the power of the ocean-ah! If I don't reawaken the power, THEN YE ALL SHALL FEEL _HIS_ WRATH!"

"'His'?" Nigel questioned.

"Quit stalling and give us the crystal!" Rachel ran and tried to pull the crystal away from Jones, with Nigel helping her.

The heartless pirate noticed his crew coming back up and ordered, "GET THE OTHERS-AH!" The pirates did as told and removed some of the other crystals.

"NO!" Rachel shouted as they tried to get the crystal away from Jones. As they continued to tug on it, they finally dropped it down into one of the waterways as it began flowing along.

"NO!" Jones cried as he jumped down to try and grab it, chasing it down the waterway. The rest of the pirates leaped off and went down the channels as well.

"We have to go after them and get those crystals back!" Nigel shouted.

"Not me!" Mandy stated. "I'm out of here! Have fun drowning!" With that, Mandy high-tailed it out of the temple.

"We'll go after her later." Nigel said. "Everyone split up and find those crystals!" They all nodded and ran out of the chamber, then to different directions.

Hadras was quickly dashing down one hall, but Violet jumped out of a corridor and tackled his head to the ground. She kicked it away and quickly grabbed the crystal before dashing back.

"Gah!" Hadras cursed. "Abnito! Follow my voice! Follow my voice!" he shouted to his recovering body, which searched around frantically. "To the left! No, the other left! Counterclockwise! Now regular clockwise! Now-" he stopped when he noticed a large wave of water coming. "AAAAHHHHH!"

As Maccus rushed down another hall, Nigel and Rachel jumped out in front of him, holding up weapons. "Hehehe! What are ye going to do, eh?"

"ROAST FISHSTICKS!" Nigel blasted twin beams of fire, burning the shark-man's chest, then Rachel jumped, bashed him senseless with her Yield Staff, and grabbed the crystal. "Now let's get back to the chamber!"

Ogilvey ran down another hall until Jimmy Legs ran to him and said, "I'll hide the crystal from them! You get out of here!" the pirate did as told and gave Jimmy Legs the crystal. That's when Marine jumped out and attacked Ogilvey, knocking him out.

"EAT THAT, CORAL HEAD! YOU'RE NEXT!" Marine shouted to Jimmy.

"Wait, Marine!" Jimmy Legs stopped, becoming the Interesting Twins. "It's us!"

"Oh… Ah knew that?"

As a two-headed pirate, simply named Two Head, ran down another hall, Abby and Heinie were coming from the opposite end, carrying rope. They ran alongside the two walls, holding either end of the rope, and successfully tripped the Siamese twins. They high-fived and took the crystal.

Diane ran down another hall, but stopped when Hoagie and Kade stood in her way. "Move aside!"

"Wait! Don't you wanna hear any jokes?" Hoagie asked.

Diane sighed. "Fine."

"Okay! When a man walks into a bar, what does he say?"

"I don't know."

"He says 'OUCH'! YOU GET IT?"

"NO! Now move!"

"Wait, I have one!" Kade exclaimed. "Where do you find a turtle with legs?"

"I don't care."

"RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT IT!" The two burst into laughter.

"Yes, that's real funny, now move aside before I-" But she couldn't finish, for Patton knocked her out from behind.

"Looks like our jokes really KNOCKED HER DEAD!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" Patton yelled, and with that, they took the crystal.

Clanker panted as he dashed down another hall, carrying a crystal. Unfortunately, Numbuh 3 got in his way. "Um, excuse me? Mr. Pirate? Can you PLEASE give me the crystal you're carrying?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"…Please? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"NOOOOO! Now get out of my way!" Just then, he felt something touch his back, and he looked back to see Wally holding a S.L.U.G.G.U.H. to him.

"She said 'PLEASE'!" With that, he knocked him out.

Jones continued to run after the crystal flowing down the channel. "You will not escape my grasp-ah!" Unfortunately for him, the crystal flowed into a small tunnel that was too big for Jones to fit through. He tried using waterbending to bring it back, but remembered shortly after that there was no more waterbending. "Gah! BUGGAH!"

Eva and Manaphy were in the entrance chamber, watching as the water slowly flooded the stairway. She then noticed a portal opening and looked to see Facilier come out. "Eva, where is everybody?" Just as he asked, they saw everyone else coming out of the temple.

"We found all the other crystals." Nigel said. "But there was still one missing!"

"There's no time to look for it." Oshus replied. "We must get out of here before we're drowned."

"This portal will get us out." Facilier said. "Let's go!"

"WAIT! THERE IT IS!" Eva exclaimed, indicating the last crystal in a fountain.

"'Guess Jones wasn't able to catch it after all." Rachel figured.

"But can we get it back?" Nigel asked. "That chamber must be flooded by now."

"I bet I can get it back there." Eva said.

"But without your waterbending, you'll drown!" Kade exclaimed.

"Kade, if I can hold my breath underwater for seven minutes, I think I have a shot."

"Eva, this isn't the beach!" Nigel yelled. "If you don't make it, then you're finished! Can't you just have Manaphy carry it?" Nigel asked.

"Manaphy's too small to lift this big crystal! I'm the only real option!"

"But Eva…" The worry displayed on Kade's face.

Eva marched up and embraced her friend in a kiss, surprising him greatly. She let go and said, "Kade, I'll be fine. Trust me."

Kade blushed. "Uh…okay."

"Be careful, Eva."

"I will, Nigel." With that, the two cousins hugged.

"Come on! The rest of you, get in!" Facilier exclaimed. Nigel picked up Manaphy and carried him through the portal, followed by everyone else.

Eva felt her heart beat nervously as the temple kept flooding. "Well… here goes." She kicked her sandals off to run more firmly, carrying the crystal up the many stairs.

Eva had to leaped onto the small balance beams along the wall to avoid the incoming waves. As she made her way forward, holding the crystal and keeping her balance, she came to a dead end, in which the only way to go was a flooded passage. Finally, she took a deep breath and dove in, swimming and carrying the crystal down the flooded hall. Jones's Cursed Fish came her way, but she was able to kick them and hit them with the crystal. Once they were gone, she kept swimming.

Finally, she came to the center of the temple where the Sea Crown rested. But before she could find the empty spot, she was running out of breath. To her relief, there was a small spot on the ceiling left unflooded, so she swam up and regained some of her air. When she dove back underwater, she swam as fast as she could to get to the crown.

Unfortunately, not all of her breath was recovered from her break, and she accidentally opened her mouth for a breath, only for water to flow in. As her eyes widened from the pressure of water entering her lungs, her life began to flash before her eyes. From being found on the beach by her parents, meeting Kade at the park, getting ice cream with Kade, joining the Kids Next Door with Kade, doing news segments with Kade, meeting Nigel at Sector J, kicking Dimentia's butt in the invasion, playing videogames with Kade, Nigel, and Rachel, starting this adventure, kissing Kade, and finally, the last vision she saw before everything went dark was of Nigel and Kade.

When her breath was gone, she floated upwards and dropped the crystal. The crystal fell ever so slowly until finally landing itself in its spot on the crown. That's when a bright blue light shot up from the crown and touched Eva.

 _"The Sea Crown's power will be open to the one who carries the true Spirit of the Ocean within their self. The ocean is a vast, gorgeous realm full of love and life that will live for eternity, no matter what darkness may befall it. And now, Princess Eva. Unbendable Princess Eva. You've realized your true self. The power is yours."_

Outside of the temple, the friends watched with amazement as the red moon became its natural color again, and the temple rose back from the depths. "THE TEMPLE'S BACK! EVA DID IT!" Kade exclaimed as everyone cheered.

Nigel's expression instantly sank as he asked, "Is Eva okay?"

Manaphy closed his eyes and tried to sense her presence. …Nothing. "Mana." He said sadly.

Nigel and Kade's eyes began to well with tears. "Nigel… I'm so sorry." Rachel said comfortingly.

Davy Jones's hat drifted across the sea, toward their ship. Their hearts jumped when he flew up onto the deck, grabbed Manaphy in his crab claw, and began speeding along the sea with his waterbending. "HEY! COME BACK!" Nigel shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Even if I don't have the Sea Crown, the Ocean Prince is just what my master wanted-ah! Imagine the look on Gnaa's face when he sees you!"

"What is he talking about?" Rachel asked.

"There's no time for that!" Oshus shouted. "We have to stop Jones once and for all!"

"He's right!" Nigel exclaimed. "His reign of terror over the seas ends!"

Storm clouds began to gather in the sky. Stickybeard and Black John looked to see the _Flying Dutchman_ , as well as every other enemy ship, sailing their way. "Are ye ready for the biggest ship fight of yer life, Stickyfuzz?"

"I've been dying for a moment like this, Black John!"

"As have I." Black John gave a wide smirk. _"As have I."_

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Still sort of a rip-off of _Temple of the Sea_ , but hey, several authors do that sort of stuff. Next time, the final showdown against Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_! See you then!**


	16. Princess of the Sea

**Hello, everybody! The final showdown against Davy Jones begins! Not too much different than _Pirates 3_. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Princess of the Sea_**

Manaphy cried and fussed as he tried to shake from Davy Jones's grasp. "Aw, stow it, ya little twit-ah! It'll all be over soon enough." His pirate crew brought Jones his chest, to which he opened with the key and revealed his beating heart. "Ah, me heart. Darker than ever, is it not? And it's about to become much more!" The tentacled pirate threw the Sea Prince to the deck, and as Manaphy tried to escape, Jones used his bending to control Manaphy against his will.

"Your body's made of 80% pure water. Which means I can control you! Now, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" Manaphy desperately tried to shake away, but Jones's force was too powerful, and his antennas were forcibly touched to Jones's heart. He lit them up and filled the heart with energy.

"Yes…" Jones felt the power flow within him.

As the _Black Licorice_ was headed towards the group of enemy ships, the storm clouds were circling in the sky as rain poured. "Storm clouds are never a good thing." Abby mentioned.

"Keep your guard up, team." Nigel cautioned. "With the _Black Licorice_ , we have a shot at-" Before he could finish, a cannonball fired from the _Dutchman_ and hit Oshus, knocking him into the sea.

"OLD MAN OSHUS!" Hoagie screamed.

"Insignificant brats-ah! I rule the seas now!" Davy Jones declared as he jumped into the sea. They all looked below to see a dark green light circling an area underwater, created a massive maelstrom. "The sea and all its spoils… BOW TO MY POWER!" Jones shot up from the waves, surrounded by an eerie green glow, caught inside a long current of green glowing water as he flew in the air.

The pirate waved his arms rapidly, making the maelstrom even larger. The bottom of the maelstrom could be seen with the same eerie green glow. "MAELSTROM!" Stickybeard cried.

"Just get in, keep moving clockwise, and we'll flow along with it!" Black John ordered.

Mandy, Whisker, and the Fuzzies' ships were caught in as well. "What should we do, Captain?" Creeper asked.

"Just keep turning, so we'll flow along with it! That's when we'll take out Rachel AND Jones!"

They watched as Jones landed back on his ship, still keeping his glow. "You think this thing can take them?" Rachel asked.

"'Tis why you found me, is it not?" Black John asked. "If not, then what have I got to lose?" Soon, the five ships were in a complete circle around the maelstrom and the five crews readied their weapons.

"Ready?" Stickybeard asked. Black John nodded.

"FIRE!" he commanded.

"FIRE!" Jones ordered.

"FIRE, MEORK!" Gold Fuzzy shouted.

"FIRE!" Mandy demanded.

"FIRE!" Captain Whisker thundered, and with that, the final battle was on.

The five ships fired repeatedly at one another and the _Black Licorice_ did great damage to the _Dutchman_. "HA HA! We'll sink that junk heap in no time!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Not unless they sink us first, maties!" Black John shouted as he steered the ship. The five bands of crewmates began to grab onto ropes and swing their way over to other ships, some bumping into each other and falling in.

"How about we get a little payback for Eva?" Rachel asked.

"My thought exactly." With that, Nigel turned on his rocket shoes, grabbed Rachel, and the two flew over to the _Dutchman_.

Once they were over, the two fought like crazy as the zombie pirates came their way. "We have to find Sector Z!" Nigel shouted.

"They must be in the brig!" Rachel replied.

"Oo-ah-ast! Not so fast!"

"Octoroo." Nigel said coldly, staring at the two Nighloks.

"Dayu." Rachel followed.

"Well, if it isn't the traitorous Demon Prince." Dayu said.

"You may have beat Malladus, but Jones is a whole different story!" Octoroo said. "Soon, you'll be one of the souls drifting along down there—HEY!" Rachel began attacking them with her staff.

"Go and find them!" she ordered. Nigel nodded and dashed inside the ship.

Once he made it to the brig, he used his fire to blast down all the cell doors, looking for them. "Sector Z! Where are you?"

"Over here." Nigel immediately shot his attention to the wall inside a cell, where he found Sector Z attached. "Hey, Nigel." Bruce said.

"Sector Z? What happened to you?"

"Looks like we served our time." Dave said.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" he said, trying to pull Bruce out.

"Forget about us! Just focus on beating Jones!"

"But you're finally back to normal… sort of! I can't just leave without you!"

"It's too late for us, Nigel." Ashley said. "We already died, but we can't pass on because of Jones. After you beat him, all of us will fall back into his Locker."

"But, guys…"

"It's okay, Nigel." Ogie assured. "The KND doesn't need us, anymore; you guys have gotten by fine."

"Just go beat Jones." Lenny followed. "You can do it."

Nigel stared at them for a minute. He wanted to free them, but… perhaps it may not matter. He sighed and ran out of there.

On his way out, Nigel noticed two buff pirates guarding the weakened Manaphy and the chest. "Hold it right there!" one shouted. "One step closer and you're-"

"You know, I really don't have time for this trash." Nigel simply knocked the two out with a flame, grabbed the chest and Manaphy, and ran out.

He made it out just in time to watch Rachel attack Dayu and push her into the maelstrom. That's when Octoroo tried beating her with his staff as she guarded with hers. "Oo-ah-in! You can't win!"

"Oh, just shut up!" Octoroo turned to look at Nigel, who blasted him with fire.

"OO-AH-OW! STOP THAT NOW! AHHHH!" With that, Octoroo fell to the depths.

"Thank the gods." Rachel sighed.

"Agreed. Rachel, here's Manaphy. Take him back to the _Licorice_! I'll see what I can do about Jones."

"Okay. Good luck, Nigel." She planted a kiss on his lips before swinging back over to their ship.

Just as Nigel turned back, Jones, Maccus, and Koleniko stood there. "Uh huh huh huh! Well, lookie here, boys! A lost BIRD! A lost bird that NEVAH learned to FLY!" They laughed hysterically.

"At least I'm not the ugly duckling!" At that remark, Nigel activated his rockets and shot up above the sails. "TRY FLYING UP HERE, SQUID FACE!… Huh?" Just then, Jones warped in front of him.

"So, the long-lost Demon Prince-ah! I should thank ye for killing that annoyance, Malladus."

"And I should be friends with you for hating Malladus. But as it turns out, you killed my cousin."

"It was her fate! Let's see if you're any different from HER!" Jones tried to stab his sword at him, but Nigel stylishly jumped and flipped over him, still holding the chest. He tried throwing fire at the spot where Jones stood, but the pirate evaded and proceeded to slash at him some more.

As Nigel leaped to kick Jones, the captain grabbed him by the leg and held his neck with his crab claw, taking the chest back. "Ye actually thought ya could defeat the true ruler of the seas?" Jones asked as he held the choking Nigel over the maelstrom.

A bright golden light shot from the Sea Temple and came their way.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT DAVY JONES-AH!" But just before he could break Nigel's neck, they saw the golden light come above the water. Everyone looked in amazement as Eva Roberts flew in the air, inside of a golden beam of water, which followed her trail.

"IT'S EVA!" Kade exclaimed.

"What?!" Jones growled. Eva saw him holding Nigel and quickly flew over to grab her cousin. Nigel held on tight as his cousin flew him over and landed them back on the _Licorice_.

"Phew! Eva… Whoa!" Nigel was clearly astonished. "What happened?"

"What can I say? I have the true Spirit of the Ocean!"

Hoagie saw this and gave a whistle. "Nice glow- OW!" Abby smacked him. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Wow, Eva… You… are…" Kade was speechless.

Eva simply grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. "Save the speechless for later, Kade! I have bigger fish to fry!" With that, she glared in Jones's direction. The pirate glared back from atop his sail and jumped back into the water.

 _Final boss: Davy Jones_

Eva drew her Phantom Sword and flew in after him, and the two flew back up into the sky, clashing with their swords, and green water against golden water.

"What the crud is this, _Dragon Ball Z_?" Wally asked.

"It looks more like _Green Lantern_." Violet replied.

Eva and Jones were several miles away from the ships. "You know I'm going to kick your butt." Eva stated firmly. "If you wanna still have an immortality to live, you'll change Kyogre back and stop everything you're doing."

"Kyogre has no command over me, and neither do his children!"

"Maybe, but somebody does, it seems like. Who were you talking about before? Who was that guy with the arrow on his head? I saw your memories, so don't ignore the question."

"I will tell you NOTHING! I will not tolerate anymore interference from you Kids Next Door. It's time to send ye to the depths once and for all! AVAST!"

Their swords clashed furiously. Eva was able to slice Jones in half, making him fall in the water. That's when a cannon shot up from the _Dutchman_ and hit her, causing her to fall, but she was unintentionally saved by Clanker, swinging around the ship on a rope.

"Gee, thanks! Now, good-bye." With that, she pushed him into the maelstrom.

Henrietta was on the Fuzzy ship, fighting off any Shy Guy or Fuzzy that came her way. "MEOOOOORK!" Gold Fuzzy screamed as he jumped to attack her, but Heinie quickly grabbed and threw him over to the _Black Licorice_.

The Interesting Twins instantly noticed him, grabbed him, and shoved him into a cannon. They looked over to the _Dutchman_ to see Patton trying to fight Maccus. They took careful aim, and fired the Gold Fuzzy straight over. The creature latched itself onto Maccus's face and the shark pirate tried to shake him off, but failed and ended up falling into the maelstrom with Gold Fuzzy.

Kuki and Wally were on the _Jolly Walrus_ , trying to fight the robo pirates. "HA! You guys are worse than Razorbeard!" Wally taunted. That's when Johnny flew by on his jetpack, landed, and faced Kuki.

"Numbuh 4! Help!"

"Huh? What?" Wally shouted, throwing a kick behind him and accidentally hitting Johnny's jetpack.

"HEY! What the-" Johnny stuttered as his jetpack activated. "WAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as it flew out of control, then stopped, causing him to fall in the maelstrom.

Marine was having a rematch against Captain Whisker. "If ye couldn't beat me before, ye will never beat me now!"

"Wanna bet, Walrus Face?" With that, Marine hopped on the railing, charged her fist, and fired a massive Light Sphere that sent Whisker falling to the depths.

As all this fighting went on, Consuela was simply mopping the deck of the _Licorice_ , ignoring all the sword rings, cannon blasts, and gunfire. Several Boogey and Dutchman Pirates tried to charge at each other, but ended up slipping on the wet floor. Consuela then looked at them with a serious expression, twirled her mop in her hand, and said, "I mop floor with you."

One of the pirates who tripped was the hermit pirate, Hadras, and as he looked up, he saw Violet McCleary standing and smirking over him. The cat girl simply tore his head off, kicked it in the air a few times, and kicked it over to Fanny.

"Oi! Abnito! Follow my voice! Follow my voice!"

"It's coming to you, Hoagie!" As the body ran for its head, Fanny kicked it over to said boy.

"Watch out, Yang!" Hoagie said as he kicked the head over to Yang before the body caught it.

"Sister! Go far!" Yang cheered, kicking it over to her.

"All yours, Patton!" Yin exclaimed as she kicked it to him.

"And here's…. PATTY!" With that, the Drill Sergeant kicked it high in the air, and Eva flew by and kicked it into the maelstrom, the body jumping in after it.

"Well, that takes care of-" Eva was silenced when Jones shot out of the water and began fighting her again.

"WOO! YOU GO, GIRL!" Facilier exclaimed. "KICK HIS BIG, UNDEAD A-" Before he could finish, the eel pirate, Morey, ambushed and began throwing bites at him. Facilier blocked one shot with his cane, but Morey quickly threw it away. Just before he could bite Facilier, Black John sliced the eel's head off with his candycane sword. Morey ran around screaming before finally falling into the maelstrom.

Eva and Davy Jones were in the air, clashing their swords, which shone under the striking lightning. "YE CAN DO NOTHING WITHOUT THE KEY!"

"I already have the key!"

"What- NO YOU DON'T!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"GAH!" Jones screamed, pulling out the key with one of his tentacles and holding it to Eva's face. "LOOK! SEE? HERE IT IS! RIGHT HERE!"

"…Thanks!" With that, Eva did a flip and grabbed the key with her toes, afterwards slicing the tentacle off.

"OWWW!" Jones tried to cut Eva some more, but she ended up knocking the sword out of his hand. This round soon ended with Eva slicing Jones's head off and for him to fall to the _Boogey Bay_.

Kade was currently on the _Licorice_ , trying his best to dodge Diane's sword slashes. "Who's the prettiest anchorwoman now?" she remarked.

"That would be me!" At this, Diane looked back to see Eva, who quickly pushed her into the maelstrom.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Diane screamed as she fell in the darkness.

"Thanks for that, Eva!"

"No problem! You haven't seen the chest anywhere, have you?"

Nigel and Rachel were on the _Dutchman_ and had just finished with pushing the Koleniko in the maelstrom. "Well, that's it for- AH!" Nigel was interrupted when Mandy attacked Rachel, who quickly defended.

"It's the end of the story, Rachel! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"It'd be my pleasure!" Rachel threw off her orange sweatshirt, revealing her samurai armor, and the two cousins began to fight. Nigel just decided to let Rachel handle it herself and went off to fight more enemies.

Hoagie and Abby were fighting enemies on the _Jolly Walrus_. "There's just too many!" Hoagie shouted.

"Then it looks like we're goin' down! Get ready!" Abby grabbed the wheel and steered it straight to the Fuzzies' ship. "LET'S GO!" With that, the two swung back over to the _Licorice_ just in time for the two ships to be forced below the depths.

Davy Jones was now screwing his head back on as he noticed Lord Pain studying his sword. He walked over to the demon servant, tapped his shoulder, and held a hand out, gesturing for Pain to give him the sword. Pain politely did so, and Jones immediately stabbed the demon straight in the chest.

"OOF! That's gonna need some stitches!" was the last thing Pain said before falling.

Davy Jones made a terrific leap back over to his ship, where he found the chest lying on the deck. Before he could walk over and grab it, Fanny and Patton dashed and snatched it away. They ran behind the knob that raises the pole and looked to see Jones coming around the other way. The two kept switching directions to get away from Jones, but the captain simply decided to phase through the pole. That's when Wally and Kuki came, spun the knob around, and made him dizzy. Eva came, froze him to the pole, and took the chest.

Mandy and Rachel were still on the _Dutchman_ , throwing slashes at each other. "I don't wanna fight you! I want you to come back to the good side!" Rachel yelled.

"We can't always get what we want!

Just then, a cannonball fired from the _Licorice_ , shaking the _Dutchman_ , and for Mandy to fall off the edge, but she held on for dear life as she grabbed the side of the ship.

Rachel stuck her staff down and shouted, "MANDY! GRAB ON!"

"NEVER! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?"

"Because you're my family! We may not see eye to eye, but I always thought of you like a sister! And I want to help you!"

Mandy was at a loss for words. She was about to grab Rachel's staff, but she lost her grip and fell. "MANDY!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" But before Mandy fell into the abyss, Nigel Uno flew by on his rockets and saved her.

"No relative of Rachel's is gonna fall on my watch!" With that, Nigel landed Mandy on the deck of the _Dutchman_.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah… I am, now." Rachel smiled. "…LOOK OUT!" The three immediately dodged as Davy Jones threw his sword at them. Mandy jumped to attack him, but he quickly knocked her away. Rachel tried attacking with her staff, but Jones threw her against the wall. Nigel gave a battle cry as he tried to attack, but it ended the same way as Jones threw him toward Rachel.

Jones then approached to attack them, but stopped as the two locked arms. Davy Jones observed curiously. He smiled and burst into laughter. "Ah… LOVE! A dreadful bond! And yet… so easily severed! Tell me, Nigel Uno and Rachel T… Wait, what does the 'T' stand for?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh… well, Whatever-your-middle-name-is McKenzie! Do ya fear DEATH!"

"DO YOU?" Jones whipped around to see Eva holding the Phantom Sword to his heart. "Pretty ironic holding fate in the palm of one's hand, isn't it?"

"Ye don't have the guts!"

Eva smirked. "Try me."

Jones only grinned evilly. "Very well… I WILL!" Suddenly, he shot a tentacle and brought the heart over to him. That's when the Cursed Fish jumped onto the deck and began attacking Eva. "Huh huh huh huh! So much for the Princess of the Sea!"

"EVA!" Kade cried, running and swinging over on a rope. When Manaphy saw his older sibling being attacked, his expression became serious and he dived into the water.

Once under, Manaphy began singing his song, and the demonic fish that surrounded the area turned back into regular fish. Manaphy gave his battle cry, "MANAAAAA!" and the many species of fish jumped up onto the deck of the _Dutchman_ , biting the remaining pirates.

The ones attacking Eva let go and proceeded to attack Jones, who tried to shake them off. "ALRIGHT!" Kade shouted. "Looks like we got 'im now!"

"Gah!" Jones shouted, finally shaking the fish off. "RAAAAH!" He ran forth to stab his sword into Eva, but instead hit Kade, who jumped in the way.

"KADE!" Eva cried. Jones pulled the sword out, leaving Kade to drop.

Jones looked at Eva as he began laughing maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Where's your lover now?" Eva growled spitefully at him. "Oh well. No need to worry. You'll be joining him soon enough-"

"YEE-AH!" Bruce dashed up and attacked Jones from behind.

"WHAT?" Before Jones could recover, David kicked him across the face. Ashley then stabbed him in the eyes with her swords, and Lenny and Ogie tied him up with rope. But Jones quickly slipped away from the rope and knocked them all out.

"YOU WILL NOT FORESTALL MY JUDGMENT-AH!"

"Guess again!" Jones looked back to Eva, who pointed her sword to his heart on the deck. "THIS IS FOR HURTING KADE!"

"AH!" Jones screamed when she slashed the heart.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING NIGEL!"

"AH!" Another slash.

"And THIS! DOESN'T! BELONG! TO YOU!" With that, Eva tossed the heart into the air and slashed it into oblivion.

"AAAAACK!" Jones gripped his chest in extreme pain as he backed up to the edge.

"Oh, and FYI: I'm not the Princess of the Sea." Eva approached him and gave a sideways slash and a downwards slash across his body. "I'm Evangeline Alison Roberts. Nothing more, nothing less."

Davy Jones split into four parts and took the great fall into the glowing abyss of his maelstrom.

Eva threw the Phantom Sword down after him and went over to Kade's pain-aching body. She gathered some water and rubbed it onto his chest, letting her hands glow a mystical blue. The wound slowly disappeared.

Eva gave a wide smile as Kade opened his eyes and looked at her. "…Eva… you healed me…"

"…Yeah…I guess I did…"

Kade smirked weakly. "You found your chi…"

"I still have no idea what that is…" Eva laughed.

"I hate to break up the touching scene," Mandy spoke, "well, not really, but we should really be getting off this thing." They realized the _Flying Dutchman_ was falling to bits. The remaining Dutchman Pirates collapsed into nothing as their souls came out and flew into the maelstrom. Sector Z smiled at their former teammates and waved good-bye. Their bodies decayed and their souls returned.

"Sector Z…" Nigel spoke sadly.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Eva insisted.

"R-Right!" Mandy and Rachel grabbed Nigel, and Kade grabbed Eva as the two flew them over to the _Black Licorice_ just in time for the _Flying Dutchman_ to collapse into the maelstrom and for the maelstrom to vanish.

* * *

 **And that does it for Davy Jones and his pirate crew! Next time, the epilogue, then the bonus chapter. See you then!**


	17. Farewell

**Okay, let's just get this epilogue over with!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Farewell_**

 ** _Black Licorice_**

The storm clouds finally cleared and the light returned to the sky. After a long and arduous battle, the sun and calm sea air never felt so good on their skin "Phew! Man, am I glad THAT'S over!" Wally exclaimed.

"Once again, I couldn't agree more." Violet replied.

"Jones is defeated!" Yang exclaimed.

"The world is saved!" Yin cheered.

"So, does that mean this adventure's over? 'Cause Ah'm beat!" Marine said.

"I didn't think you'd want an adventure to be over." Nigel smirked.

"Yeh… but when ya go this long with nary a snack…"

"But… where's Oshus? And Manaphy?" Eva asked.

"What's that?" Hoagie asked, pointing to something under the water. The Ocean King, Kyogre Neptune himself, emerged from the sea in his true whale-like form, making a terrific splash of water.

"Manaaaaa!" The joyous Sea Prince, Manaphy rode on his back. After splashing back in the sea, the Sea King faced the ship.

 _"Thank you, children… and adults."_ He spoke in his deep, echoing voice. _"Thanks to your courageous efforts, the souls lost to Davy Jones will have been freed, and the_ Flying Dutchman _is no more. I am back to my true form, and the seas are at peace."_

"That's what we like to hear." Rachel said.

 _"Black John…"_

"Eh?" Black John looked up.

 _"This would not have been possible without you. For facing your fears and aiding in the defeat of Jones, a deal's a deal. It's time to remove your curses."_ Kyogre shined a bright ray of light on the cursed pirate crew. Their bodies glowed as a strange sensation flowed through them. A sensation they haven't felt for so long: warmth. The light was soon gone, and nothing appeared to have changed.

"…Is it gone?" one pirate asked.

Black John responded by taking out a lollipop and sucking away. "I don't taste black licorice! THE CURSE IS NAY, ME MATIES!"

"YEEAAH!"

 _"Stickybeard…"_ Kyogre spoke.

"Oi?"

 _"While the Kraken proved to be more than a match for you, you showed tremendous courage in going out to sea again, despite Jones. As a reward, I'll bring your ship back."_ They heard a great splash of water and looked to see the _Sweet Revenge_ rising from the depths of the ocean.

"Arr harrrr! That's more LIKE it!" Stickybeard cheered.

 _"And as for you Kids Next Door… I give you a reward as well. Old friends whom I'm sure you've missed. I return to you… Sector Z."_

Their mouths fell wide as five lights emerged from the sea, placing their selves on the _Licorice_ 's deck. The lights faded, and there Sector Z stood, dizzy and in the pure, human flesh. "Ohhh…" Ashley almost fell, but an unseen force kept her steady. It appeared to be Ashley's own shadow.

"Nyuuuh… braaaains…" Dave moaned.

"Snap out of it, Dave." Bruce said.

"WAH! My arm fell off! …Huh?"

"We're back to normal!" Ogie cheered.

"Thank _God_." Lenny sighed.

"I still have the taste in my mouth." Dave said.

"Oh, Dave…" Ashley eye-rolled.

 _"With Davy Jones gone,"_ Kyogre continued, _"the souls lost at sea will now roam the vacant locker. I shall return to guiding them to the Underworld on my own. And see to it Jones does not get a kind treatment. My People of the Water will be able to return to Oceana, and begin reconstruction. My kingdom will be reborn again. Eva…"_

"Hm?" Eva raised her brow.

 _"It was thanks to you that Jones and the Kraken are no longer a threat to the seas. Now that the true power of the ocean has been awakened in you, do you still want to keep your home on Earth?"_

Eva looked back at her friends, namely Kade and Nigel, who were awaiting her answer. She turned back to Kyogre and said, "It's always been my dream to live in the ocean. So peaceful, serene… it would seem like a fairytale. That's why I thought it would never come true. And now a dream has come true… but if I learned anything from a certain Rainbow Monkey Lover-"

"HEY!" Nigel shouted.

"-my place is with my friends and family. And last I checked, you weren't my real family!"

 _"Then it is not my place to try and stop you. Manaphy, however, must come back with me. It is far too dangerous for a Firstborn to be roaming the universe freely. Not when he's still packed with so much power. There are other evil sorts that want to use him. We will live in the Sea Temple, which we'll hide once more so that no one may find it. Once it's gone, your ultimate power will be lost, and you'll be back to being a regular waterbender."_

"Good enough for me."

 _"Say your final words to Manaphy before he leaves."_ With that, Manaphy walked over and leaped onto the ship in front of Eva.

"Well… I'm gonna miss you, Manaphy. You were a sweet little brother."

"Love… YOU! Eva!" Manaphy smiled.

"I know you do, Bro. I know." She hugged her baby brother close. "Good-bye." And with the hope they'll meet again, Manaphy jumped into the ocean with Kyogre following. The Sea Temple sank beneath the depths, and in a Green Flash, vanished from sight.

"Well, that's the end of that." Nigel said. "I bet you're going to miss having a little brother, Eva."

"Eh… not really." she replied, turning to him. "'Cause, in reality… I already have a brother." With that, the two cousins hugged. "Thanks for being a sweet cousin, Nigel!"

"Anytime, Eva."

"And as for you." Eva said, approaching Kade. Instead of saying anything, she embraced him in a kiss. "We need to make up for lost time!"

Kade blushed. "…Hehe. Okay!"

"UCK! Get me a barf bag." Mandy stated.

"What? It's sweet!" Kuki said.

At this time, Patton and Fanny were standing side by side, looking back and forth at each other. "Uh… Fanny, I-"

"Ay know we switched bodies Patton, but for now, shut up."

"Yokay."

 **Sometime later…** (Play "To the Grand Line!" (first part) from _One Piece_.)

Soon, the main group and the Candy Pirates were on the _Sweet Revenge_. The _Boogey Bay_ had returned as Mandy got back with her crew. "So, what now, Mandy?" Rachel asked.

"Eh. I guess I'll just sail the seas a while longer. Look for treasure, get rich. Maybe I'll make my name known. But sometime, maybe I'll… visit Endsville again.

"Hehe!…" Rachel sported a grin.

"DON'T get smiley with me, Rachel! Next time we meet… don't think I'll be so friendly." With that, the _Boogey Bay_ sailed away, Rachel smirking in her direction.

"Ah! Man, it feels good to be alive again!" David exclaimed.

"Good to have you guys back." Nigel smiled.

"Good to be back!" Ogie said. "'Cause now WE can make up for lost time, too!"

Bruce was standing next to Violet, who still looked very sick. "Uh… You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Ulp…"

He wore a sheepish grin as she puked a hairball. "Um… I like your tail."

"Oh, cool. I like your… hair."

"Cool. So, you wanna go… catch a movie later?"

"Uh, sure…. Ulp!"

"Well, Nigel, once again, the day was saved thanks to… us!" Rachel perked.

"It sure was! But still… I can't help feel… something isn't right."

"I know. Jones was definitely working for a higher power. And I get the feeling it won't be a pleasant trip to find out who."

"I know. And where do we start then?"

"Not sure. But no reason to be concerned with that now. Let's just sit back, relax, and watch the sunrise."

"And how…"

"So, what now, Stickyfuzz?" Black John asked.

"Now that Jones is defeated, I'm going back to stealing kids' candy! Uh, as soon as I drop these lads off." The KND shot him a glare.

"So it be. With Jones and my curse gone, my candy awaits!"

"Then it's time we go our separate ways, aye?"

"Aye. It is."

"Very well. RAISE THE ANCHOR, MATIES!" Stickybeard ordered. "We're going home!" With that, the _Sweet Revenge_ and _Black Licorice_ sailed separate ways.

"HOIST THE COLORS, MATIES!" Black John shouted. "Our next stop: deLICious CANDIED ISLAND!"

As they sailed, Eva and Kade stared at the sunrise. "So, what now, Eva? Wanna go see a movie when we get back?"

"You know it!" (Play "Ending 8" from _One Piece_.)

* * *

 ** _Operation: DUTCHMAN_ : Cast:**

 **Tara Strong as _Eva Roberts_ , _Yin Bean_ , _Marine the Raccoon_ , and _Numbuh 58_**

 **Rickey Collins as _Kade Jackson_**

 **Ben Diskin as _Nigel Uno_ and _Hoagie P. Gilligan_**

 **Lauren Tom as _Kuki Sanban_**

 **Dee Bradley Baker as _Wallabee Beatles_**

 **Cree Summer as _Abigail Lincoln_ and _Olivia Ravenhearst_**

 **Bella Hudson as _Violet McCleary_**

 **Matt Levin as _Patton Drilovsky_**

 **Jennifer Hale as _Fanny Fulbright_ and _Luvbi_**

 **Rachael MacFarlane as _Rachel T. McKenzie_ and _Ashley Sommers_**

 **Grey DeLisle as _Mandy McKenzie_**

 **Bill Nighy as _Davy Jones_**

 **Marc Graue as _Black John Licorice_**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson as _Kyogre Neptune_ , _Temple Voice_ , and _Gaul_**

 **Tom Kenny as _Yang Bean_ and _Numbuh 59_**

 **Jason Marsden as _Jerry Rassic_**

 **Mark Hamill as _Stickybeard_ and _Negatar Gnaa_**

 **Original _KND_ show owned by Tom Warburton**

 **Original _Pirates of the Caribbean_ owned by Jerry Bruckheimer**

 **With association from Dani's Dynamites and Nintendo**

 **Published by FanFiction**

 **Presented by Gamewizard2008**

 **End transmission…**

* * *

 ****

 **PHEW! Thank God, that's finally over! Now for the overall review. Compared to _ANCESTOR_ , this story was longer, had better bosses, a few more crossovers, and was more adventurous. But what really kinda sucks about it was the fact that the last few chapters mostly ripped off of _Pirates_ and _Temple of the Sea_. I mean, I had no other real option, but still. And I wish I could've given Manaphy more roles, but I couldn't. He WILL be a major importance in the next story. Er, next BIG story, anyway. All in all, these last two stories kinda sucked, but from now on, the quality of these stories jumps way, WAY UP! Trust me! All in all though, I actually liked this story, I really love pirate adventures and it was fun to make one. Next time, we'll end this with the bonus chapter. Later.**


	18. Intro: Team Gnaa

**Wr-Wrapped in black. Wrapped in black. WRAPPED IN BLACK. _Wrapped in black._**

* * *

 ** _Introduction: Team Gnaa_**

Atop a dark, eerie mountain, a short canister with a dome with a brain on top waited patiently. In the center of the mountaintop was a large hole with an eerie, dark-purple glow emitting from it. 

_Name: Darth Genious. Alias, The Brain.  
Race: Human. Religion: Sith.  
Occupation: Sith Lord, ruler of the Brotherhood of Evil  
Ability: Psychicbending._

The Brain heard the sound of a helicopter propeller and looked to see a large turtle demon, with a green spiked shell and horns, driving a small pod with a clown face, come down for a landing.

"Man, that was painful!" he said as he landed, panting. "What's up, Brain?" 

_Name: Bowser Koopa  
Race: Koopa  
Occupation: King of the Koopa Klan  
Ability: Firebending, super-strength._

"You are late, Bowser." The Brain said in a robotic voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You'd think Negaverse air traffic wouldn't be very big!"

"No matter. Let us just wait for the others to arrive."

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Just then, they noticed a mechanical flying pod piloted by a fat man with a brown mustache hovering above them. "Well, hello, Brain! Bowser!"

"Hey, hey, Eggman! Long time, no see!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, since the Olympics! How's it been going with that dreadful Mario character?" 

_Name: Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.  
Race: Human. Mobian resident.  
Occupation: Second-smartest scientist in Mobius.  
Ability: IQ of 300. Master mechanic._

"Eh. It's been better."

"Same here with Sonic. So, what does the Master have for us, Brain?"

"Not yet. There is still one more approaching."

It was then that they heard the galloping of a horse and looked to see a man in dark armor with dark-green skin riding a black horse up the mountain. The horse made several leaps before reaching the top, and the rider got off. "You called?"

"You are late, Ganondorf." The Brain said.

Ganondorf just chuckled. "Excuse me for paying my sweet little girl a visit in prison." 

_Name: Ganondorf Dragmire  
Race: Human; Gerudo. Demon-blooded.  
Occupation: King of Evil. Holder of the Triforce of Power.  
Ability: Fire and darknessbending. Eternal life._

"No matter. Let us step inside. The Master awaits." A door opened up on the floor, revealing a staircase. The four villains stepped down the staircase into a chamber with several baboons with blue and red faces, led by the large one sitting in a throne. 

_Name: Gaul  
Race: Ape. Negaverse breed.  
Occupation: Ape King. Loyal servant of Lord Gnaa.  
Ability: Dual-sword wielder. Arts of darkness._

"Take your spots, you fools." The Ape King commanded. "The Master speaks!" The four villains stood around the central column of purple darkness and kneeled. A being silhouetted by the purple made its image known, staring at them with glowing white eyes. An arrow on his head and hands were also glowing.

 _"Ah…so good to have all my accomplices together."_

"We are not all here, Negatar. We are still one short." The Brain said.

 _"Yes. But Davy Jones' death was a noble one. His actions have caused one of the Eight Firstborn to be awakened."_

"But what are we gonna do without Jones?!" Bowser shouted. "He was the only evil waterbender we could find!"

 _"No matter. We still have plenty others on our side. As long as evil remains on our side, we will find the Eight Firstborn, I will be free from this dark prison, and we will finally take the universe for our self."_

"And what makes you so sure?" Ganondorf asked.

 _"Because I can sense the darkness in others, no matter how small, and with enough force, we can expand it to full-fledged evil."_

"Hey, hey! Sounds like a plan!" Bowser exclaimed.

"But where do we start?" Eggman asked.

"There is one boy in particular whose darkness is strong within. His name is Harvey McKenzie. And he is one of the keys to my freedom."

"Ah, yes, the McKenzie boy. This should be fun!" Ganondorf said. "After what disappointment my son has brought us, Lehcar will be joyed to have HIM on our side!"

 _"There are others, too. Three sisters and a brother who possess the Element of Psychic, cursed to be hunted by humanity. We must help them to see their true potential and turn them to darkness."_

"And help them see what The Force is truly meant for: evil." The Brain said.

 _"Our journey will begin in time. For now, you must rest and prepare yourselves. No matter how strong the light, the darkness must prevail."_

"Never you fear!" Eggman said. "By the time it's all over, the universe will be ruled by evil and you'll have the greatest power of it all, _Negatar Gnaa!"_

 _Name: Negatar Gnaa  
Race: Negative Human  
Occupation: Dark Master of the Negaverse. Master of all Dark Elements.  
Abilities: Poisonbending, Shadowbending, Psychicbending, Fearbending, and Darknessbending._


End file.
